Suena como un crimen
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy tenía su vida completamente decidida, sabía a lo que aspiraba, cómo manipular a la gente y lograr tener lo que merecía luego de años de trabajo duro. Quizá eso no sería suficiente cuando lo acusaran de asesinar al Ministro de Magia. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Suena como un crimen

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco, menciones de Blaise/Draco y Draco/Cho

**Rating**: NC-17

**Género**: drama, policial

**Palabras**: 4040~ (47K todo el fic)

**Advertencias**: gore, violencia, mención no profunda de cont. hetero y slash.

**Beta**: kaiserin-t, sirem

**Resumen**: Draco Malfoy tenía su vida completamente decidida, sabía a lo que aspiraba, cómo manipular a la gente y lograr tener lo que merecía luego de años de trabajo duro. Quizá eso no sería suficiente.

**Notas**: Este fic demoró más de tres años en ser completado. Mucha gente lo leyó en un intento de ayudarme a formarlo, y muchas influyeron en que fuera capaz de terminarlo. Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a kaiserin-t y loyle quienes me acompañaron a cada momento que lo necesité, así como a todas las personas que cuando pedí consejo o apoyo con alguna escena o un bloqueo, me dieron sus palabras para seguir, mención especial para .tou y para krispysly. Un besote grande a todas ustedes!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asesinato en la Mansión Malfoy.<strong>_

—_Por C. Moldrag_

_La mansión Malfoy nuevamente se ha teñido de sangre inocente, y la culpa recae sobre la reconocida familia con diversas asociaciones a lo largo de la historia con magos y magia oscura. El horrible asesinato del actual ministro de magia durante la madrugada de este domingo ha causado un gran impacto en la comunidad, considerando el poco tiempo que llevaba en su cargo, así como por el gran carisma que Frank Dipson tenía al interactuar con la gente y lo cruento del ataque. Queremos informar que el cuerpo de Aurores se está haciendo cargo del asunto, y que el principal sospechoso —Draco Malfoy —está detenido, mientras se llevan a cabo las investigaciones pertinentes._

_Más detalles de la página C2 a C5. Sobre los antecedentes de la familia Malfoy desde la Edad Media hasta la última guerra, de la página C6 a C8._

~.~

Era de noche, y la fiesta se encontraba en todo su apogeo. Reconocidos miembros de la comunidad mágica conversaban mientras bebían de las finas copas de champagne, riendo sobre quién había hecho qué, quién había asistido con quién o simplemente fraguando el futuro de la comunidad mágica.

La sonrisa en sus labios no podía ser más satisfecha.

Todo marchaba a pedir de boca. La gente estaba feliz y el alcohol corría abundante. Cada año conseguía que más personas se presentaran, incluso el ministro con su novia —a pesar de que era de conocimiento público que él mismo era el peligro número uno en su puesto del ministerio... y con ella —pensó con una mueca entre divertida y resignada.

En ese momento, la mujer le guiñó un ojo desde su posición entre los gruesos brazos del ministro, respondiéndole sólo con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, sin sonreír, aún algo molesto por su actuación hace un par de días. Cho Chang había conseguido de forma muy hábil transformarse en la novia del nuevo ministro —quién había reemplazado a Shacklebolt hace un par de años —y tenerlo comiendo directamente de su palma, pero al parecer la mujer aún no se daba cuenta que él no era un idiota como el Ministro.

Una leve risilla lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, observando brevemente a la bruja rubia a su lado antes de desviar la mirada hacia el resto de los asistentes.

—Aún no me creo que _esa_ haya logrado engatusar al Ministro con tanta facilidad —el susurro despectivo de Astoria Greengrass mientras bebía de su copa lo hizo sonreír, sabiendo lo mucho que la rubia detestaba a la otra mujer—. Y me sorprende aún más que trate de coquetearte, ahora que se rumorea que vas a ser su futuro reemplazo.

—Lo siento, querida Astoria, pero los encantos naturales de Draco Malfoy atraen a cualquier persona, sin necesidad del título de Ministro —fue la respuesta, mientras sus labios bebían champagne, sonriéndole pícaro, disfrutando con el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la bruja. Relajándose, su mirada se perdió un momento viendo a toda esa gente en el salón de fiestas de la mansión. Un leve escalofrío lo recorrió, al recordar todo lo que tuvo que trabajar para recuperar lo suyo.

Nueve años habían transcurrido desde el final de la guerra, y hacía siete que trabajaba como un elfo doméstico para el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Economía y en ocasiones para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Siete duros años de aguantar las pullas, los prejuicios. De limpiar poco a poco el honor de su apellido para que fuese nuevamente aceptado por la comunidad mágica, con leyes que impulsaban a eliminar las diferencias de clases y demás cosas poco Malfoy, como decía, en su momento, su padre.

Pero todo había valido la pena. Estaba a pasos de ser el nuevo Ministro de Magia —gracias a las buenas relaciones que logró tener con los miembros del Wizengamot y de su excelente trabajo para el Ministerio —y de volver a tener todo el esplendor del que alguna vez su familia gozó.

—Joven Malfoy... —una anciana, de sonrisa torcida agarró su brazo duramente, alejándolo de todas sus fantasías, sujetando también a Astoria, mientras los arrastraba hasta el otro lado del salón—. No puedo evitar felicitarlo por la fiesta, cada año mejora más. Sin dudas, es un excelente anfitrión, como los Malfoy en su mejor tiempo —el leve asentimiento del rubio hizo sonreír complacida a la mujer, mientras llegaban a un pequeño grupo de ancianos.

— Damas, caballeros —saludó con una leve inclinación, todos contestando de forma similar—. Me alegra que hayan podido acudir, su presencia hace que más gente se interese en asistir...

—... Y así, reunir más fondos para todas esas obras benéficas que auspicia —interrumpió un anciano de larga barba plateada, sus espesos bigotes levemente alzados, dejando intuir la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Me parece loable todo este trabajo. Si al menos más personas se interesaran en hacer cosas así —murmuró otra mujer, de brillante pelo negro, dando una disimulada mirada al Ministro, quien sonreía con las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas y un brazo alrededor de Cho.

En ese momento, se acercó a la conversación Daphne Greengrass, periodista estrella del _Corazón de Bruja_, de la mano de su futuro marido, un silencioso Eddie Charmichael, ex Ravenclaw y actual inefable.

—Buenas noches —saludó delicadamente, su pareja imitándola—. Supongo que hablan del tema de la noche —insinuó dándole una mirada fría al Ministro. Los ojos de las mujeres se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de saber algo nuevo sobre la pareja más comentada por todas las revistas, dada la diferencia de edad —casi veinticinco años —y porque se rumoreaba que Chang sólo estaba con él por el dinero y la fama. Atrayendo la atención con un carraspeo, explicó:—. Me comentó Marietta que, al parecer, el ministro Dipson firmó un jugoso seguro de vida y la beneficiaria sería nuestra querida Chang —en ese momento, mientras se oían algunas agudas inhalaciones, Draco pudo entender la sonrisa que toda la noche había tenido Cho en el rostro.

—No puedo creer que exista alguien más ciego que él —siseó la mujer de pelo negro, venenosa.

—Astrid, querida... no es ceguedad, es estupidez —dijo la anciana de sonrisa torcida, sus ojos celestes brillando con humor negro—. Aún no entiendo cómo los demás del Wizengamot pudieron querer a este alcornoque de Ministro. Esa votación estuvo tan reñida... —siseó con un deje agrio, entrecerrando los ojos al observar a algunos de esos colegas al otro lado del salón. Era la imagen perfecta de lo que su madre llamaba "Nuevos", nuevos ricos, nuevos en el poder, nuevos respecto a la magia. Un grupo de media sangre e hijos de muggles, que a través de la última guerra habían logrado algo de poder, pero que definitivamente se les haría demasiado grande para sus manos en un par de años, donde terminarían uniéndose a las familias correctas o luchando contra la corriente. Retornando su atención a la bruja, se fijó en que la mirada que les daba era exactamente la misma que su madre, sintiéndose un poco más identificado con las personas que lo acompañaban—. Y pensar que es capaz de creer que una mujer como Chang va a fijarse en alguien como él, sin tener algún interés escondido —agregó, haciendo que la mirada de todos se clavara en la figura del Ministro. Era un hombre algo mayor, una ligera panza asomándose bajo la túnica esmeralda, y una incipiente calva entre los mechones grisáceos. El sonrojo era mayor en estos momentos, incluso su nariz estaba colorada, la copa de vino balanceándose precariamente entre sus dedos.

Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en el nuevo guiño que Cho le daba, mientras las mujeres seguían hablando de Dipson. _No es tan mala idea pasar un buen momento_, pensó, disculpándose con el grupo y acercándose lentamente a la puerta que daba al pasillo secundario del salón, su mirada fija en la oriental. Después de todo, aún no llegaba Blaise para entretenerse un rato, y ya estaba aburrido de las conversaciones insípidas.

Mientras salía, pudo oír perfectamente el sonido de los tacones contra el mármol del piso.

~.~

—Harry... por favor, ya deja de mirar a Cho, es algo incómodo —susurró Ron, mientras sacaba algunos bocadillos de una bandeja.

—Lo lamento, Ron, pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Detesto pensar que sea una cazafortunas y que en algún momento me atrajo —a pesar de eso, se volteó y dejó de mirar en esa dirección, obedeciendo a su mejor amigo.

—El problema sería que te siguiera gustando —bromeó Ron, tomando algunos bocadillos—. Maldito hurón... ¿Por qué todos los años debe tener tan buena comida? —gruñó saboreando un canapé de camarones. Mientras Harry sonreía resignado, se acercó otro pelirrojo, quedando junto a ellos.

—Buenas noches Harry, Ron —saludó Percy Weasley, secándose levemente una fina capa de sudor de la frente. Una sonrisa interna le hizo recordar a Harry que había cosas que no cambiaban con el tiempo, como las estiradas maneras del pelirrojo.

—Hola Percy —contestó Harry, mientras Ron hacía un gesto con la mano tratando de tragar al mismo tiempo, pasando por alto la mirada reprobatoria de su hermano.

—No puedo creer que Malfoy haya logrado que este año asistiera aún más gente a esta _fiesta_ que el año pasado —la sonrisa de Harry flaqueó levemente al oír el tono despectivo en la voz del otro. Percy estaba obsesionado con Malfoy, desde que se corriera el rumor de que iba a ser el próximo Ministro de Magia. Y aunque reconocía que a él le irritaba en algún lugar escondido en su pecho imaginarse al rubio en ese puesto, no era nada en comparación con lo que le molestaba al pelirrojo, quien siempre había aspirado a eso.

—Ya sabes —murmuró tomando un trago de su vaso—. Es _el _evento social del año. Sin contar con que invita a toda la aristocracia y a los miembros del ministerio.

—Es sólo una tapadera para conseguirse el favor de las personas, del Ministerio y el Wizengamot —respondió Percy, levemente sonrojado—. Después de todo, es de conocimiento público cuánto desea tener el puesto de Ministro —_Y que está a punto de conseguirlo, ¿no?,_ pensó Harry.

—Bueno, el favor del Wizengamot ya lo tiene —murmuró el moreno, viendo al rubio junto al grupo de ancianos que formaba parte del Consejo.

—Y eso que no oíste la última broma de George sobre todo esto —se rió Ron, recordando la broma sobre el pasado mortífago del rubio, diciendo que, aunque en la guerra no fue capaz de matar a nadie, no tendría problemas en matar al Ministro y quedarse con su puesto —y de paso, si se le antoja, con su novia —dadas sus ansias de mejorar su apellido.

El rostro de Percy palideció un poco al oír eso, murmurando algo sobre gente que definitivamente no sabía hacer bromas y, con gesto afectado, se despidió, desapareciendo entre los otros grupos de gente.

—Es sólo una bromita —murmuró Ron, tomando un poco de hidromiel—. Lo que sí es cierto, porque todas las secretarias lo comentaban ayer —le susurró discretamente a Harry—, fue que habían visto a Cho prácticamente tirarse sobre el hurón el otro día, después de la reunión mensual del Departamento de Economía —cuando las palabras abandonaron su boca, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. El moreno estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco, listo para salir disparado y huir del lugar. Un latigazo de culpabilidad lo hizo agregar de inmediato—. Lo siento, compañero... maldición, no quise decir eso...

—No te preocupes —masculló Harry, terminándose de un trago su vaso de whisky de fuego añejado, depositándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa—. Es la verdad, yo también oí a las secretarias —un nuevo vaso apareció junto al vacío, tentándolo a bebérselo tan rápido como el otro—. Y bueno, también los vi —susurró, recordando la situación. Malfoy estaba contra una pared y Cho casi aplastándolo, cuando el rubio le dio una mirada penetrante a la oriental y se separó de ella, muy campante, dejándola sola. Un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda al ver esa mirada tan fría, _algo_ apretándose en su estómago como hace tantos años atrás.

~.~

Los gemidos de Cho llenaron sus oídos, mientras daba las últimas embestidas al delgado cuerpo. Un gruñido bajo y primitivo abandonó su garganta cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, estremeciendo a la oriental.

Luego de unos segundos, con un gesto autómata, se separó de ella y, agitando su varita un par de veces, quedó casi tan impecable como al principio. Claro, excepto por el pelo algo desordenado, y el leve brillo satisfecho de sus ojos.

Chang por su parte, tenía el lindo vestido plateado vaporoso enredado en su cintura, su pelo negro estaba totalmente desordenado y una mueca confundida inundaba su rostro.

—¿Dónde vas? —la pregunta flotó unos momentos, hasta que la voz del rubio rompió el silencio, saboreando cada palabra que dejaban sus labios.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sólo fue un polvo... nada más, Chang —con una leve sonrisa salió del despacho, complacido de matar dos lechuzas con un _Avada_. Se sacaba por fin a Chang de encima y pasaba un buen momento.

~.~

Se sentía agotado. Deseaba que pronto la gente empezara a retirarse y convencer a Ron de marcharse cada uno a su casa y llegar por fin a su cama. La semana había sido de perros, con la orden de pasar en limpio casos que estaban desde hace _años_ amontonados, juntando polvo. Todos los Aurores habían tenido que trabajar en ello, y ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse una ducha y dormir hasta el otro día.

Con una mirada, comenzó a buscar al pelirrojo, decidido a marcharse en ese momento. Cuando lo encontró, empezaron a sonar las bellas campanadas de algún reloj de la mansión, anunciando las doce de la noche.

—¿Qué sucede Ron? —preguntó preocupado Harry, al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, incluso sus orejas estaban coloradas, y la expresión mortificada que traía.

—Nada —susurró, sacando un vaso de whisky de una bandeja, y tomándoselo de un solo trago—. De verdad, nada... —gruñó, al ver los ojos verdes preocupados, esquivando la mirada.

Las campanadas acababan de finalizar, cuando un grito penetrante se oyó desde uno de los pasillos que llevaba a otro salón.

Ágilmente, Harry corrió entre las personas que se comenzaban a arremolinar asustadas y confundidas. Sabiendo que Ron lo seguía de cerca, se aventuró por el largo pasillo, varita en mano, revisando cada una de las habitaciones. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando se fijó en que se acercaban al comedor que fuera el lugar de reuniones de Voldemort, el recuerdo golpeándolo como un balde de agua fría.

De un empujón, abrió las anchas puertas, quedando algo espantado de la cruenta escena.

—Merlín Bendito… —jadeó, sujetando el marco de la puerta, impresionado.

El cadáver del ministro de magia estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo, como si hubiera sido arrojado luego de morir, con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, humedeciendo su traje esmeralda y empapando algunos mechones de pelo, pegándolos a su piel, la mirada horrorizada en su rostro, con la vista perdida y sus ojos nublados. Con pasos cuidadosos, evitando pisar algo que pudiera ser evidencia, se acercó, sintiéndose repelido por el olor metálico en la habitación, alcanzando a ver los cortes irregulares que recorrían prácticamente todo el cuello del mago. A simple vista, parecía que fue utilizado un cuchillo y, por los numerosos cortes, para el asesino no había sido fácil matarlo. Realizando el hechizo diagnóstico rutinario para determinar una muerte, apretó fuertemente los ojos al confirmar lo obvio, sintiendo el peso de la muerte del ministro en sus hombros.

Con un rápido gesto al pelirrojo, éste hizo un hechizo de fijación permanente a la habitación, para evitar que alguna evidencia se pudiese perder.

Pero fue cuando oyó nuevamente unos hipidos casi histéricos, que notó realmente a Cho arrodillada cerca del cuerpo, mirando la escena con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas, su vestido con algunas manchas de sangre y sus manos impregnadas en el líquido carmesí.

—Frank... Frank —llamó roncamente, seguro el grito le había dañado la garganta, llevándose una mano a la cara, manchándose sin fijarse, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Aún antes de darse cuenta, la mujer se había acercado con pasos temblorosos, hasta tomar el cuchillo que probablemente era el arma homicida, como sin creerse que _eso_ había matado a alguien, una mezcla de incredulidad y asco en sus facciones, dejándose caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo, empapándose en sangre y abrazando el cuerpo del que fuera su pareja.

—¡Detente! —fue la orden de Ron, reaccionando a la situación, quién, con brazos fuertes, tomó a la delgada mujer y la arrancó del lado del cadáver, haciéndola soltar el cuchillo de la impresión, cayendo éste de inmediato en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes de ser tomado.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! –gritó incómoda, revolviéndose dentro del agarre del Auror, mirando horrorizada la sangre que manchaba su vestido. Un eficaz _desmaius _terminó con todo el escándalo.

—Joder, todo esto va a ser una mierda —murmuró Ron, dejando a la mujer sobre un diván que había junto a la pared—. Voy a ir a calmar los ánimos en el salón, deberías llamar por refuerzos... así como está todo no podremos dejar que nadie se vaya.

—Sí... todos son sospechosos... —con un gesto de su mano hizo salir del lugar a Ron. Su vista recorrió los objetos en el lugar que claramente eran algún tipo de prueba. Con un hechizo levitó el cuchillo, notando que era uno normal de cocina, aunque poseía el emblema Malfoy en un extremo. _No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Malfoy en los próximos días... y probablemente semanas. Ni en los de Cho._

En ese momento, y como por arte de magia, el rubio dueño de casa apareció en la puerta, junto a un moreno, alto, que recordaba vagamente del colegio. Trató de pasar por alto el hecho que iban de la mano, mientras depositaba nuevamente el cuchillo en el suelo.

—Mierda —fue la primera palabra que ambos pronunciaron, al ver el cuerpo del Ministro y a Harry Potter junto a él, con esa mirada de _tienes serios problemas_ en los ojos. —Joder, ¿Qué es todo esto? —susurró Draco, entrando al lugar, separándose del moreno.

—Malfoy, lo mejor es que te detengas ahí. No conviene que nadie entre aquí —susurró Harry—. Todos los presentes en la fiesta son sospechosos, y esta es la escena del crimen —avanzó un par de pasos hasta la chimenea que chisporroteaba alegre en el salón . ¿Está conectada a la red Flu? —el rubio sólo cabeceó levemente, haciendo suspirar a Harry—. Antes de que salgas de aquí, debo decirte que lo mejor para ti es que te quedes junto a mí. Y, si es posible, que hagas que tus elfos dejen libre algún lugar de la mansión que podamos usar como sala de interrogatorios. Es mucha gente para llevarla a toda al Ministerio —aclaró Harry, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras observaba atento las reacciones de Malfoy.

El rubio estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario mordaz, cuando cayó en cuenta de la mirada seria del otro. Sólo estaba siendo amable. Seguro que hasta lo consideraban sospechoso.

—Bien —masculló. Con un tronar de dedos, hizo aparecer a un elfo, que se inclinó en señal de respeto—. Dipsy, por favor, prepara el despacho del primer piso para que los Aurores puedan usarlo libremente, así como el salón de té que se encuentra cerca —el elfo abrió sus grandes ojos azules, mirando por un momento al muerto, con una expresión ausente, como si fuera normal ver ese tipo de cosas.

—Como diga amo. ¿Debo limpiar todo este estropicio? —preguntó en tono bajo, tratando de no mirar a Harry, quien hablaba por la chimenea.

—No —resopló Draco, irritado—. Debes dejar todo tal cual como está ahora, y vigila que nadie salga de la mansión. También quiero que traigas la lista de personas invitadas que está en mi despacho. Ahora vete —con un ¡pop! el elfo desapareció—. Joder... qué voy a hacer —murmuró cansado. Podía ver como todo lo que anhelaba empezaba a desmoronarse bajo su toque.

—Shhh, tranquilo —susurró Blaise, deslizando una mano por su cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo antes de poder reaccionar. Sus labios respondieron suavemente a la caricia, sintiéndose algo más relajado por saber que tenía a un amigo a su lado. Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus asuntos, sólo para ver a un sonrojado Potter mirarlo de forma extraña.

—Retira tus protecciones, para que puedan entrar los Aurores que están comenzando a aparecerse alrededor de la mansión —dijo secamente, su ceño fruncido.

—Está bien —dijo tranquilo, sin tomar en cuenta el cambio de ánimo del Gryffindor. Si éste se perturbaba con un simple beso, no era responsabilidad suya que fuera un santurrón, ni se iba a alterar aún más por ello. Con un fluido movimiento de la varita del rubio, Harry pudo sentir como las barreras desaparecían lentamente.

Un nuevo _¡pop!_ atrajo la atención de los hombres, apareciendo Dipsy con un largo pergamino enrollado en sus pequeñas manos.

—Amo, aquí está la lista, señor —dijo, con una larga reverencia, entregándole el rollo a Malfoy. Luego, con una mirada agria a Harry, agregó—. En la puerta hay un grupo de Aurores perdidos ¿Dónde los llevo? —Blaise no pudo soportar el intercambio entre el elfo y Draco, soltando una risita divertida. Draco sonrió un momento, antes de contestar.

—¿Al despacho, Potter? —preguntó Draco, aún con rastros de la sonrisa en su rostro. Harry sólo asintió una vez, para luego dirigirse a la puerta—. Al despacho que arreglaste, Dipsy —le ordenó; con eso, el pequeño elfo desapareció nuevamente. Girándose, pudo ver que Potter lo esperaba para que lo guiara al lugar—. Bien, vamos —dijo, poniéndose tenso nuevamente. Por un momento, la capacidad de abstraerse de su alrededor había vuelto, olvidando el cuerpo tirado sobre el parqué, al igual que cuando lo debía hacer, para aislarse de todas las torturas y atrocidades que ocurrían en la mansión en los tiempos de la guerra. Pero, al pasar junto al que fuera el ministro de la comunidad mágica, todos esos malos recuerdos volvieron con fuerza, sintiéndose asqueado de la sangre que nuevamente manchaba la impoluta madera de la casa de su familia.

—Tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien —murmuró Blaise, mientras caminaban rumbo al despacho—. Y si no, buscaremos a los mejores investigadores para...

—Lo siento, pero no puedes venir... eres tan sospechoso como cualquiera, debes volver al salón —interrumpió Harry, antes de que Blaise pudiese decir algo más, los ojos verdes atravesando fríamente al moreno.

—Está bien —murmuró Blaise, una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, levantando las manos en signo de paz—. Nos vemos, Draco —susurró, antes de tomarle la barbilla y besarlo lentamente, su lengua acariciando por un momento el labio inferior del rubio. Separándose, miró un segundo a Harry, haciéndole una seña, y se dio la vuelta, yéndose por el largo pasillo, tan sereno como si éste le perteneciera.

Draco siguió caminando en silencio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, dejando algo atrás a Harry.

—No sabía que tuvieses novio —murmuró Harry. _No sabía que fueses gay._

—No tengo novio —fue la respuesta sencilla.

—Pues no lo parecía —agregó Harry—. Lo digo por el tipo que te acompañaba. —aclaró, como si no fuera lo bastante obvio.

—Blaise es mi amigo —respondió con una mueca burlona. Al ver la mirada incrédula del moreno, sonrió, un brillo descarado en sus ojos—. Que lo seamos no significa que no podamos tener buen sexo de vez en cuando. Sobre todo, cuando tu amigo conoce todas las cosas que te gustan —antes de que el moreno pudiese darle un discurso moralista que no quería, frenó junto a una gran puerta de madera oscura, el escudo de los Malfoy tallado en las puertas—. Aquí es —dijo serio.

No sabía qué era lo que podía salir de todo esto, pero, sinceramente... estaba asustado, aunque no lo admitiese nunca. Una muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza no era cosa de bromas.

_Definitivamente, no._

~~Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Suena como un crimen  
>Fandom: Harry Potter<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco, menciones de Blaise/Draco y Draco/Cho  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Género: drama, policial  
>Palabras: 3765~ (47K todo el fic)<br>Advertencias: ninguna para este capítulo.  
>Beta: kaiserin-t, sirem<p>

Resumen: Draco Malfoy tenía su vida completamente decidida, sabía a lo que aspiraba, cómo manipular a la gente y lograr tener lo que merecía luego de años de trabajo duro. Quizá eso no sería suficiente cuando lo acusaran de asesinar al Ministro de Magia. SLASH.

* * *

><p><em>Viene de la página A1-.<em>

_El escándalo del asesinato de nuestro ministro sigue causando revuelo tanto a nivel nacional como internacional. Fuentes fidedignas, nos aseguran que Draco Malfoy ya inculpado y detenido por el crimen se encuentra en una verdadera encrucijada, producto de su codicia, ampliamente conocida en nuestra comunidad. Se espera que el juicio comience dentro de dos a tres días, contando con una sesión en pleno del Wizengamot y de los Tres Altos seleccionados para moderar. _

~.~

—Potter —el saludo fue firme, tensando ligeramente al moreno a su lado. La voz profunda de Dawlish hizo que el corazón de Draco se saltase un par de latidos.

En cierto modo, era bastante obvio que él iba a encontrarse presente en la mansión después de todo, era el Jefe de Aurores y había ocurrido la muerte de un Ministro en funciones debiendo supervisar los primeros peritajes de todo el asunto. Pero no podía evitar sentirse rodeado. Dawlish había sido uno de los que más trabas puso para su ingreso al ministerio y quien más problemas le causaba.

—Pettersen, escolte a Malfoy hasta la sala de eventos, junto al resto de los invitados, y quédese haciendo guardia en el lugar —fue la orden del jefe de Aurores, aunque la indirecta era perfectamente clara. Observando con dureza al rubio mientras la fría mirada gris de Draco lo atravesaba, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al verlo voltearse dignamente dirigiéndose a la puerta, mentón alzado, el mismo aire de soberbia que había detestado en Lucius Malfoy y que ahora detestaba en el hijo.

Los pasos mullidos de Draco sonaron débilmente sobre la alfombra mientras el Auror Pettersen lo acompañaba a un lado, los ojos de Harry siguiéndolos discretamente hasta verlos salir del despacho.

—Bien, quiero que todos me comuniquen lo que descubran en este caso. Quiero que trabajen a su máxima capacidad para atrapar al asesino —ordenó Dawlish a sus Aurores, seriamente. Girándose, miró a Harry—. Potter, ¿qué otros Aurores se encuentran presentes en esta _fiesta_? —el tono agrio de Dawlish molestó levemente al moreno.

—Estábamos Ronald Weasley y yo solamente, señor. Y ésta es la lista de invitados que le pedí a Malfoy, para saber quiénes están presentes —dijo, extendiéndole el fino pergamino.

—Ya veo —con cuidado se recostó en la lujosa silla, que alguna vez perteneció a Lucius Malfoy o a algún otro rubio— ¿Dónde se encontraba usted en el momento del crimen? —preguntó, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

—En el salón, con el resto de las personas —_¿Qué se traía entre manos Dawlish?_

—Necesito que me entregue la memoria de los minutos antes de que ocurriese el crimen. McLaggen y Smith entrarán y revisarán quiénes estuvieron ausentes. Así reduciremos el número de sospechosos —con un gesto, llamó a un ingresado por intercambio entre ministerios—. Lorenzini, entrégales el pensadero —el Auror italiano sacó de algún lugar de su capa un pequeño pensadero de piedra, con grandes runas talladas por toda su superficie. Con cuidado lo depositó sobre el escritorio, mirando fríamente a Harry—. Adelante Potter, todo tuyo —siseó Dawlish al ver la incomodidad del moreno.

Harry odiaba la sensación de vaciar un pensamiento en la varita. Era como perder una parte pequeña de su vida, ya que, aunque se mantenía el recuerdo, parecía ajeno a la propia experiencia, como si fuera una historia que le habían contado y no algo que él mismo había vivido.

Las delicadas volutas de humo, de apariencia casi líquida, se deslizaron hasta caer en el fondo del pensadero, mostrando distintos grupos de personas en aparente conversación.

Con un asentimiento, Dawlish dio la orden a ambos Aurores, que acercaron la cabeza, casi hasta rozar la superficie, antes de que sus miradas quedaran en blanco, transportando sus proyecciones astrales dentro del pensadero, dándoles un aspecto extraño al tener el cuerpo fuera e inmóvil.

—Bien, Potter. Ahora podemos hablar sobre qué fue exactamente lo que encontraste en la escena del crimen —con gesto cansado, el moreno se revolvió el pelo, buscando cómo expresar las cosas de forma objetiva y no dejarse nada en el tintero.

—A las doce en punto se escuchó un grito desde el pasillo junto al salón. Con Ron salimos a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió. En uno de los comedores de la mansión encontramos el cuerpo del ministro y lo que debe ser el arma homicida estaba junto al cadáver. Yo realicé el hechizo diagnóstico de rutina, para determinar si estaba vivo o no. Fue en ese momento que nos fijamos que se encontraba Cho Chang, quien fue la persona que gritó. Ron la desmayó y lanzamos el hechizo de fijación permanente —algo de la escena quedó dando vueltas en su mente, picándole sin poder descubrir qué era lo que le molestaba.

—Así que Chang...

—Sí —en ese momento supo qué era lo que no calzaba—. Señor, me temo que Cho recibió un hechizo, probablemente un _obliviate_. Tenía las características más comunes: confusión, mirada perdida y lentitud de reacción.

—Excelente. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, colocándose de pie con algo de dificultad, sujetando un largo bastón que le recordaba al que pertenecía a Ojo Loco. Una cojera nunca sanada del todo, desde el periodo de la segunda guerra, le impedía un buen movimiento.

—En el mismo salón del crimen —señaló Harry, avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Bien. Lorenzini, cuando Smith y McLaggen salgan, diles que vayan al salón con la lista final de sospechosos y contacta por Flú con el Sanador encargado de Maldiciones en San Mungo, pídele que te envíe al especialista en hechizos de olvido y llévalo para que pueda revisar a Chang —el italiano asintió levemente, antes de girarse rumbo a la chimenea—. Vamos Potter, hay algo que necesito decirte.

~.~

_Sentía su respiración agitada._

_Un miedo casi instintivo recorría su cuerpo, sabiendo el gran daño que iba a causar al mundo mágico en general, pero Merlín... saber que con la muerte del ministro lograría eliminar a Malfoy del mapa era capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los riesgos posibles._

_Nunca más Draco Malfoy se burlaría de alguien. Nunca._

_Con cuidado se colocó unos guantes de cuero negro, sobre sus manos cubiertas con los guantes de plástico muggle que su compañero insistió que utilizara, y entró lentamente a la habitación pobremente iluminada_

~.~

Ambos caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, la frialdad del lugar impregnando sus ánimos. El silencio se mantuvo por un momento, hasta que Harry lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué es lo que quería decirme, señor? —no soportaba los silencios prolongados, y menos aún si eran por parte de su jefe.

—Impaciente, Potter. Impaciente —dijo, con un guiño jovial en su rostro ya mayor. Su mirada se endureció por un momento, regresando a su actitud de jefe—. Potter, no voy a andar con rodeos. Ya soy demasiado mayor para estar a la cabeza del cuerpo de Aurores, por mucho que sólo me dedique a trabajo de escritorio y, en un cambio de ministro, van a aprovechar para renovar gran parte de los puestos administrativos importantes —un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Harry, adivinando por donde iban los tiros—. Por otra parte, sé que tu nombre sonaría fuerte en esas circunstancias, así que decidí que lo mejor es que entre ambos llevemos la investigación. Será una buena forma de retirarme, en caso de resolver satisfactoriamente este caso, y, al mismo tiempo, de cimentar tu nombre para ser mi reemplazo.

—Yo... muchas gracias, señor —qué podía decir en ese tipo de circunstancias, más que agradecer—. Es una gran responsabilidad, pero gracias por la confianza —no podía decir que no había deseado alguna vez ser el jefe, pero, sinceramente, no se veía en el puesto. Le gustaba el trabajo de campo, y no sabía si las cosas seguirían igual, en el caso de ser nombrado. Algo se debió reflejar en su mirada, porque Dawlish habló en tono confidencial:

—Sé que en un principio las cosas pueden parecer difíciles... pero con el tiempo te vas acostumbrando. Despreocúpate —agregó con una media sonrisa— aún faltarán un par de meses para que todos los cambios ocurran.

Componiendo el gesto y sin mirar el rostro disconforme de Harry, entró serio al salón, donde los peritos forenses comenzaban a revisar la escena del crimen, ya limpia de toda sangre y del cuerpo del ministro.

~.~

Llevaban unos minutos viendo las casi nulas evidencias que el equipo había logrado recabar durante el pequeño tiempo que llevaban ahí.

La posible arma homicida no tenía ninguna huella digital ni rastros de residuos mágicos de algún tipo de hechizo, salvo el que Harry había hecho en un principio para observarlo. El cuerpo del Ministro también sería revisado, considerando que había algunos signos de lucha y podría tener algo que sirviera para determinar el culpable. Los del Servicio Medimágico Legal tendrían que informar todo lo que pudieran confirmar y descubrir de lo poco que tenían.

—Señor —llamó Smith, que traía en la mano la lista de invitados—. Revisamos la lista y las únicas personas que no se encontraban presentes al momento del ataque son: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang y Griselda Marchbanks. Hubo otras personas, como Ron Weasley y algunos miembros del Wizengamot que salieron momentos antes, pero regresaron entre quince y diez minutos antes de que se encontrara el cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es la hora de muerte? —interrogó serio Harry, deseando que el tiempo fuera el suficiente para librar de sospecha a Ron.

—Entre once cuarenta y cinco y once cincuenta y cinco —contestó un delgado mago. La mirada de Harry atravesó a Smith.

—¿Coincide con la de las personas que regresaron a la fiesta?

—No, de ser cierto lo del hechizo a Chang, no les hubiese dado tiempo a volver al salón —contestó Smith, tendiéndole la lista tachada a Dawlish. En ese momento entró el Auror italiano acompañado de un mago con el uniforme de San Mungo.

—Señor —llamó Lorenzini—. Este es el sanador que mandaron del hospital, Andrew Bones —aclaró, presentándolo.

—Buenas noches, sanador Bones. Lorenzini, llévalo junto a Chang... está en el sofá cerca de la chimenea —señaló Harry, hacia sus espaldas—. A penas descubra algo nos avisa —le dijo a Bones. Volteándose, llamó a McLaggen, que esperaba junto a la puerta—. Tú, lleva a la señora Marchbanks al estudio que nos prestó Malfoy. Por su edad, y siendo que por la forma en que ocurrió todo el asesino usó la fuerza y no magia, la podemos descartar como sospechosa, pero es posible que haya visto algo que nos ayude. Y Smith, lleva a Zabini y Malfoy, en silencio, a la sala junto al estudio. Bien, ¡muévanse! —espetó Harry, al verlos sin hacer nada, yendo al estudio a donde interrogarían a Marchbanks.

~.~

—Buenas noches, señora Marchbanks —saludó cortés Harry, ayudándola a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Llámame Griselda, Harry. Fui quien te examinó de tus TIMOs y tus EXTASIs, tal cuál como fui yo quién examinó a tus padres. Me gustaría decir que te conozco al menos un poco para exigir ese trato —sonrió la anciana, su piel delgada llenándose de arrugas.

—Bien, Griselda. Necesito que me cuentes a qué hora salió del salón y qué fue lo que hizo en ese tiempo.

—Ohh... —rumió por lo bajo la anciana—. Con la edad uno se da cuenta de estas cosas... ¿Alguien murió, cierto? —respirando profundamente, Harry sólo pudo asentir. Se quería mantener el secreto el máximo tiempo posible, pero era inevitable que la gente con más experiencia lo descubriera de todos modos—. Salí del salón a eso de las once treinta. Debía tomarme una poción para mi artrosis de cadera. Cuando iba de vuelta, como a las once cuarenta y cinco, me encontré con el joven Blaise en el pasillo. Agradable chico —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me acompañó desde el segundo piso hasta las puertas del salón y se retiró. Me dijo algo sobre buscar a un dragón, aunque creo que no oí bien —murmuró con un gesto hacia uno de sus oídos. Harry sí entendió a quién se refería Zabini.

—Bien, muchas gracias Griselda. ¿Hay algún inconveniente con que le diga lo mismo a McLaggen bajo Veritaserum?

—Ninguno, ya conozco el trámite —murmuró la anciana.

—Gracias —con una seña llamó a Cormac, dejándolo junto a la mujer—. Haz la entrevista y manda el expediente a Dawlish para que lo revise. Iré a interrogar a Zabini —diciendo esto, salió rumbo a la sala contigua.

~.~

—Smith —saludó Harry, viendo al Auror que vigilaba a los ex Slytherin—. Aíslate con Malfoy en el rincón, mientras interrogo a Zabini —con un movimiento de varita apareció un escritorio y un par de sillas. De un bolsillo sacó pergamino y la vuelapluma oficial de los Aurores.

—Potter —murmuró Blaise, clavando sus ojos verde musgo en él—. Sé que parece estúpido, pero nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en ese homicidio —Harry asintió ligeramente, dándole a entender que lo había oído. Algo le decía que era cierto... pero cada evidencia lo guiaba hacia ellos. La casa, los motivos, el tiempo, las coartadas.

—Bien, entonces no hay problemas con que declares bajo Veritaserum. Sólo contesta a lo que yo te pregunte. Cualquier otra cosa que digas puede y será usada en tu contra —dijo Harry, entregándole el vial con las gotas necesarias. El moreno lo tomó y se bebió el contenido de inmediato—. Nombre.

—Blaise Antoine Zabini —respondió, mientras Harry comprobaba los datos en su expediente.

—Tu relación con Draco Malfoy es...

—Abierta... somos amigos con derecho a roce —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Cuando uno de nosotros necesita atención, simplemente nos buscamos —una extraña sensación asaltó su estómago al oír esas palabras de boca del moreno, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño. Reuniendo toda la concentración posible, siguió con el interrogatorio.

—Eso no viene al punto —murmuró—. ¿Qué hiciste entre las once cuarenta y las once cincuenta?

—Me encontré con Griselda Marchbanks en un pasillo del segundo piso y la llevé hasta el salón, luego fui a buscar a Draco.

—¿Lo encontraste? —la mirada de Blaise se oscureció por un segundo, resistiéndose a contestar.

—No, no lo encontré —gruñó, a pesar suyo.

—Pero cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen, venían ambos juntos. Aclárame eso —pidió, acercándose al escritorio, clavando duramente la mirada en el moreno.

—Lo encontré poco antes en su dormitorio. Escuchamos el grito de Chang y vinimos a ver qué pasó.

—¿Qué hacía Malfoy en su dormitorio?

—No lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa suficiente—. ¿Cómo podría adivinarlo?

—¿Qué supones tú que hacía? —dijo Harry, tratando de arrinconar al moreno.

—Él... —parecía buscar desesperado una respuesta lo suficientemente buena—. Él se había... se había cambiado la ropa —susurró bajo. Por un momento la mirada de Blaise fue directo a los ojos de Draco, pidiéndole disculpas silenciosamente. La mirada resignada del rubio, hizo que Zabini agachara la cabeza. Era bastante obvio que esa frase resultaba comprometedora.

—¿Viste la ropa en el suelo o qué?

—Cuando llegué, un elfo desapareció con ella. No vi nada de la ropa. Pero si se la cambió fue porque...

En ese momento entró Lorenzini, interrumpiendo a Blaise, distrayendo a Harry por el momento—. Señor, el sanador revisó a Chang y dijo que fue un _Obliviate_ común, pero bien realizado... no pueden recuperar los recuerdos borrados al menos por un tiempo, ya que dañarían su mente y los podrían perder permanentemente —le susurró al oído.

—Genial, la única persona que vio al asesino y no tiene memoria —gruñó Harry, pasando una mano por su pelo, dejándolo aún más desordenado que lo común—. ¿Dijeron al menos cuanto tiempo se pueden demorar en eliminarlo?

—No, señor. Estimaron una semana como mínimo —un suspiro desganado abandonó a Harry.

—Zabini, entrégame tu varita —dijo serio el Auror.

El moreno se la pasó reticente. Hábilmente Harry realizó el _Priori Incantatem_, mostrando dos hechizos de limpieza, uno de sellado de puerta y otro silenciador. Luego comenzaban hechizos de anudado de corbata y de cosas domésticas, cada vez más débiles al ser más antiguas.

—Bien, toma —dijo devolviéndosela—. Una última pregunta, ¿tienes alguna relación o conocimiento de cualquier tipo sobre el asesinato del ministro?

—No, nada salvo lo que me he enterado estando aquí —respondió guardando la varita en su bolsillo.

—Está bien, te puedes retirar. Convendría que te fueras directo a tu casa, cuando sea el juicio, probablemente en dos días, quizá se te llame a declarar —el moreno se estaba parando cuando Harry recordó algo que podía ayudar—. Dime, Zabini ¿Dónde queda el dormitorio de Malfoy? —el Auror pudo oír perfectamente como el moreno tragaba saliva y mordía su labio antes de soltar la respuesta.

—Está subiendo las escaleras junto al _comedor_, justo sobre él —susurró con los ojos cerrados, como si cada palabra le doliera—. Potter —murmuró clavando su mirada en la de Harry—. ¿De verdad puedo testificar en el juicio? —era bastante claro que había algo que Zabini sabía y no lo podía decir porque Harry no lo había preguntado. El veritaserum aún hacía efecto, incluso si había dado por finalizada la interrogación.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ahora lo mejor es que te retires y que busques a los abogados de Malfoy. En caso de que te necesitemos, nos comunicaremos a tu dirección flú, debes estar disponible —susurró Harry, sus ojos duros, determinado a encontrar al verdadero criminal. Zabini se retiró del salón con un leve asentimiento y una mirada ansiosa al rubio en un rincón.

Frunciendo el ceño, observó a Malfoy al otro lado del salón mirándolo directamente, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

_¿Qué es lo que escondes, Malfoy?_

Estaba tan enfocado en el rubio, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir una mano apretar repentinamente su hombro.

—¿Qué sucede, Marco? —preguntó Harry, observando al Auror italiano a su lado.

—¿Por qué hacer una diferencia entre la declaración de Zabini y la de Marchbanks? —al ver el gesto perdido de Harry, continuó—. A la señora Marchbanks la dejaste declarar sin veritaserum y luego confirmarlo con éste, en cambio a Zabini no le diste la opción, estaba atado a los márgenes de lo que tú preguntaras.

—No fue una distinción intentando discriminarlos —al menos no directamente. Es lo que establece el protocolo, uno fue tomado como testigo y el otro como sospechoso. Es cierto que es injusto, pero no lo modificaran ahora… no con este caso —agregó, sabiendo que era un reclamo continuo al ingresar al cuerpo de Aurores, pero que no había caso en poder modificar. Él mismo lo había intentado y no había llegado a nada.

Separándose, se retiró a buscar a Dawlish. Conociéndolo, desearía estar presente durante el interrogatorio a Malfoy.

~.~

_—¡Tú! —_ _la voz del ministro resonó en el pequeño comedor, mirando algo aturdido a la persona enfrente de él, sintiendo por primera vez el peso completo de todo lo que había tomado._

_—Yo —_ _siseó, empujando al hombre. Gracias a todo el alcohol que había bebido el ministro, logró voltearlo fácilmente, luchando un momento hasta tenerlo preso bajo la llave de lucha que tuvo que aprender para usar a su favor el tamaño del ministro, en comparación con el suyo más pequeño—_. _Ahora, silencio... o esto será más difícil de lo que ya es —_ _jadeó, sacando el cuchillo plateado de entre los pliegues de su túnica. _

_Minutos u horas después, cuando dejó de sentir los gritos sofocados por su mano y la lucha del ministro por liberarse de su agarre, y sólo podía oír el ligero gorgoteo de la sangre, dejó caer el cuerpo pesadamente, mirando con horror su ropa manchada de sangre inocente._

Lo hecho, hecho está_, pensó._

~.~

—Señor —llamó uno de los peritos a Dawlish—. Llegó el informe sobre el cadáver de parte del Servicio Medimágico Legal —susurró, entregándole un pergamino sellado firmemente, con un hechizo oficial para altos mandos.

Con mano temblorosa lo abrió, leyéndolo rápido.

_Señor Dawlish:_

_Mediante la presente carta, resumimos nuestros peritajes hasta el momento, esperando que sean de ayuda para solucionar tan horrible crimen._

_La hora exacta de la muerte fue a las once cincuenta y cinco p.m. y la hora estimada del inicio del ataque son las once cuarenta y cinco p.m._

_La causa final de la muerte fue un paro cardiorespiratorio, producto de la herida en el cuello, que atravesó la totalidad de las estructuras del medio anterior del cuello a la altura de las vértebras cervicales C6-C7 y que terminó por desangrar a la víctima. Parte de la sangre drenó en los pulmones, lo que aceleró el proceso._

_La herida cortopunzante fue realizada con un cuchillo sin sierra, de tipo carnicero, de un largo estimado de 25 a 30 centímetros, más un mango de 15 centímetros, que permitiera una adecuada manipulación, lo que coincide en sus características con el encontrado en la escena del crimen. Cabe acotar, el cuchillo determinado como pista nº1, fue manipulado manualmente y en ningún momento recibió algún tipo de influencia mágica. Tampoco encontramos huellas digitales, a excepción de las notificadas por los Aurores, correspondientes a Cho Chang, por lo que el asesino debió limpiar el cuchillo de éstas con algún tipo de tela o utilizar guantes. La sangre encontrada en la hoja de la pista nº1 corresponde a la del fallecido ministro de Magia, y no se encontró ninguna marca que permitiera determinar quién lo utilizó. También se confirmó que el cuchillo verdaderamente pertenece a la familia Malfoy, certificándolo a través de la edad del cuchillo y de los sellos de la familia._

_El cuerpo del Ministro presenta señales de resistencia, aunque no hay ninguna muestra de haber sido hechizado por ningún medio, lo que contrastado con los datos entregados en campo, concuerda con la ausencia de registros o huellas mágicas en la escena del crimen. Aún más, analizando las fotografías, la herida y la posición del cuerpo, determinamos que hay una alta tasa de probabilidad de que el fallecido Ministro haya visto el rostro de su atacante, y las muestras y sentidos de las arrugas en la ropa señalan que logró ser volteado y sufrir el intento de decapitación._

_Cabe considerar que entre los exámenes sanguíneos de rutina, salió una graduación alcohólica alta. Creemos que esto se debe a lo servido en la fiesta y que influyó en que el Ministro no fuese capaz de defenderse de su atacante. Este fue el único dato alterado, aunque llevaremos a cabo análisis mayores, incluso si el grueso de posibles pociones utilizadas se ha descartado._

_Aún nos encontramos haciendo análisis a las ropas del Ministro, en busca de más pistas. De descubrir algo relevante para la investigación, lo notificaremos de inmediato, de no ser así, se enviará el día lunes un documento detallado sobre cada hallazgo._

_Atentamente,_

_Mark T. Rivenstoock.  
><em>_Jefe de Perito Forense.  
><em>_Servicio Medimágico Legal._

* * *

><p>~~Continuará.<p>

PD: Muchas gracias a los comentarios de forma anónima (Cindy e Himextina)


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Suena como un crimen (3/11)  
>Fandom: Harry Potter<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco, menciones de Blaise/Draco y Draco/Cho  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Género: drama, policial  
>Palabras: 3815~ (47K todo el fic)<br>Advertencias: mención no profunda de cont. slash.  
>Beta: kaiserin-t<p>

Resumen: Draco Malfoy tenía su vida completamente decidida, sabía a lo que aspiraba, cómo manipular a la gente y lograr tener lo que merecía luego de años de trabajo duro. Quizá eso no sería suficiente cuando lo acusaran de asesinar al Ministro de Magia. SLASH.

NdA: El fic será actualizado todos los lunes y jueves, ya que ya está terminado :) Los comentarios son amor 3. Gracias Himextina por tu comentario!

_**Los misteriosos secretos de la muerte de Frank Dipson.**_

_—Por D. Greengrass para Corazón de Bruja_

_Fuentes cercanas nos comentaron en exclusiva, sobre los posibles motivos de Draco Malfoy para asesinar al Ministro de Magia. Aparte de la obvia competencia por el puesto de Ministro, se descubrió que Cho Chang la novia del fallecido ministro mantuvo una relación ilícita con Draco Malfoy, eso, sin contar con el descubrimiento de un millonario seguro de vida que dejó el occiso a nombre de la dama._

_Los detalles escabrosos serían que Chang estuvo con Malfoy poco antes de que éste asesinara al ministro, así como que se ha dado la posibilidad de que ésta esté embarazada, dado su internamiento en San Mungo hasta nuevo aviso._

~.~

—Señor Malfoy —el susurro bajo del jefe de Aurores, fue capaz de mandar una fría corriente por su espalda. Girándose lentamente, observó con seriedad a las dos personas enfrente de él. Los ojos verdes de Potter atravesaban su cráneo y la mirada inquisitiva de Dawlish no sugería nada bueno—. Voy a interrogarlo, aunque es una mera formalidad, dado que consta en nuestros expedientes, de que es capaz de resistir la veritaserum.

—¿No debería tener la posibilidad de llamar a mi abogado? —siseó Draco, conteniendo a penas el veneno en su voz, incómodo al permanecer sentado, mientras ambos Aurores lo observaban de pie, como si fuera la basura bajo sus zapatos. Arreglándose sobre la silla, tratando de dominar la situación, supo que había logrado su intención al ver a Potter desviar la mirada.

—No lo consideramos necesario —Al menos no aún. La frase no dicha quedó colgando clara en el ambiente—. Solicitamos su mayor cooperación, para lograr esclarecer todo esto —Draco sólo asintió levemente.

—De todos modos, debo oponerme a un interrogatorio. Deseo que mi abogado se encuentre aquí —una sonrisa ladeada asomó en sus labios. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado retador a la paciencia de un hombre que no lo estimaba en lo más mínimo, pero no lo podía evitar, era inherente a su personalidad —... no lo tome cómo que no quiero cooperar —agregó agitando una mano al ver el brillo furioso en los ojos castaños de Dawlish—, es sólo que tengo claro que me encuentro en desventaja al no poder usar veritaserum como un ciudadano común y corriente.

Harry rodó los ojos. Malfoy sería cualquier cosa, menos un ciudadano común y corriente.

—Blaise Zabini ya lo debe haber llamado, debe estar por aparecerse —dijo el rubio con un gesto tranquilo mientras paseaba la mirada distraídamente por la pequeña sala de té, sabiendo que había ganado por el momento.

—Bien —siseó el jefe de Aurores—, entonces, mientras esperamos a que su abogado llegue, le pido que me entregue su varita. Procedimiento de rutina —sonrió—. Le recuerdo que tenemos permitido usar el _Priori Incantatem_ sin necesidad de autorizaciones previas.

Lentamente el rubio la sacó de su bolsillo, un gesto de profundo desagrado oculto en sus ojos. Odiaba tener que separarse de su varita y aún más si era porque debía entregársela a un Auror. Era algo que no soportaba desde el periodo de la guerra, cuando la perdió a manos de Potter. Y luego, en todo el largo tiempo de juicios, cuando había sufrido algunos ataques y no había sido capaz de defenderse. Recordaba claramente cuando Potter —San Potter —finalmente junto el valor y se la devolvió.

Harry pensaba que si las miradas mataran, Dawlish estaría en el séptimo infierno gracias a Malfoy. Aún era capaz de reconocer el brillo en esos ojos grises, que no demostraban abiertamente su odio, pero sí el deseo velado de querer eliminar a quienes le estorbaban. Una mirada similar a la que poseía Lucius Malfoy, pensó con desagrado. Claro que la de Draco no poseía ese tinte de maldad que tenía la del rubio mayor.

—Dudo mucho que encuentres algo útil —murmuró Draco, viendo como Dawlish le entregaba la varita a Potter.

—Eso déjalo a nuestro juicio —contestó Dawlish, silenciando al rubio.

Apreciando la magia de la varita de Draco, no pudo evitar recordar cuando la había obtenido, y lo mucho que le había costado desprenderse de ella y devolverla a su dueño. Apretándola con mayor firmeza, las varitas se conectaron por un momento, hasta que los últimos hechizos empezaron a aparecer. El hechizo para bajar las barreras de seguridad, un wingardium leviosa, uno de limpieza, uno para ordenar ropa. Dawlish se comenzaba a rendir y pensaba la manera que el rubio confesara una varita ilegal, cuando apareció el débil resplandor de un obliviate.

—Eso es suficiente —dijo Dawlish, colocándose de pie con una velocidad impresionante para alguien de su edad. El rostro pálido de Draco, se dirigió hacia Potter, quien lo observaba con una mirada extraña en sus ojos—. Draco Malfoy, queda detenido bajo sospecha de homicidio premeditado y con alevosía contra un miembro del Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

—¿Qué? Esa acusación no posee fundamentos, no puede hacerme sospechoso simplemente por un hechizo en mi varita —siseó Draco, su rostro sonrojado por la furia, colocándose de pie rápidamente, tratando de soltarse de las manos de Potter que sorpresivamente lo habían sujetado, apretándolo con firmeza contra su pecho, mucha más de la que lo imaginaba capaz de utilizar en su contra.

—Se descubrió que la persona que cometió el crimen hechizó a Chang con un obliviate, ya que probablemente vio al asesino —contestó Harry mientras con un hechizo de amarre sujetaba los brazos de Malfoy— Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio y la posibilidad de contratar un abogado. Serás interrogado y mantenido en las celdas del ministerio hasta el momento en que seas citado a comparecer en un juicio, donde se presentaran las pruebas de los cargos que se te acusan —recitó en un tono monótono, prácticamente de memoria.

—Potter —la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Dawlish hizo que Draco reprimiera un gruñido, sabiendo que no lograría nada tratando de oponer resistencia. Ya se vengaría cuando el momento se diera pensó apretando los puños—, llévalo directo a las celdas del último piso y vigílalo hasta que llegue su abogado. En cuanto llegue me avisas. Quiero estar presente en el interrogatorio. Avisa también a Jack Callahan para que se prepare. Quiero que él lo interrogue.

—Entendido —fue la corta respuesta de Harry, mientras llevaba a Draco del brazo, hasta la chimenea en la habitación, agradeciendo mentalmente que el rubio no se resistiera—. ¿Usted va a vigilar el término de la búsqueda de pistas? —preguntó el moreno, una vez que tuvo los polvos flú en su mano.

—Sí, Potter. Ahora ve y prepara todo.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron entre las llamas, Dawlish no pudo evitar sonreír. Merlín, había salido todo tan perfecto.

~.~

—Potter... de verdad que yo no he hecho nada. Suéltame —siseó Draco, el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentando por segundos, al ser observado por la escasa gente en los pasillos. Se sentía humillado y avergonzado. El bruto de Potter lo llevaba esposado como si fuera un vulgar ladrón, mientras que las pocas personas que se encontraban a esas horas de la noche en el ministerio lo miraban extrañados... No dudaba que al día siguiente su detención apareciera publicada en El Profeta.

—Eres sospechoso de un crimen, no te puedo dejar simplemente libre. Procedimiento de rutina —le susurró Harry al oído, mandando escalofríos por toda su espalda. Oh, Merlín. Estaba realmente jodido—. Quedarás retenido en la celda hasta el momento en que se prepare tu interrogatorio—

—Quiero hacer uso de la llamada por flú —farfulló Draco, interrumpiendo al moreno, el rostro pálido dándole un débil aspecto derrotado bajo la falta de luz del pasillo—. Quiero avisar a mi madre, por favor.

—Entiendo —respondió Harry mientras lo encerraba en la pequeña celda, oscura y húmeda —totalmente desentonada con el aspecto limpio y pulcro de Malfoy y su pelo rubio—. Necesito su dirección flú para contactarla, ¿hay algo que quieras decirle además de esto? —preguntó, agitando al mismo tiempo la varita, liberando a Draco del hechizo de amarre.

—Que se asegure que Blaise contacte a mi abogado y que se quede con él, estará más segura —en ese momento Harry recordó que Lucius Malfoy había muerto hace un par de años. Había causado un gran revuelo, al ocurrir cuando se estaban presentando las candidaturas planteadas por el Wizengamot para el puesto de Ministro. Malfoy tuvo que salir de su postulación, y dedicarse al funeral y a la dirección de las empresas de la familia. Nunca se pudo aclarar cómo ocurrió, aunque las malas lenguas decían que todo fue un movimiento político para bajar al rubio de su puesto, un asesinato ordenado por algún político fraudulento.

—Bien —su voz resonó por los largos pasillos, un eco sordo en la frialdad de las mazmorras—, nos vemos —susurró pensativo, antes de salir del lugar.

~.~

_Con un gesto de desagrado tiró los guantes de cuero al fuego, teniendo cuidado de que al menos uno no quedara demasiado expuesto al fuego. Era necesario que luego los Aurores lo encontraran._

_Sacando la varita por un momento, estuvo a punto de agitarla, recordando en ese momento que no podía._

_—Si mi impronta queda aquí, nada servirá —susurró para sí mismo, sus ojos recorriendo la escena, tratando de ver que nada lo pudiese delatar._

_Una sonrisa confiada llenó sus facciones. Con paso seguro avanzó hasta la puerta, pero al abrirla, una mueca de terror lo embargó._

_—Merlín, Cho —jadeó. Al ver que la mirada de la asiática se dirigía al cadáver, actuó más rápido de lo que se creía capaz—. ¡Obliviate!_

_Jalándola levemente, la dejó dentro de la habitación, antes de huir por el pasillo._

~.~

—Smith, acláreme qué han obtenido hasta el momento —ordenó Dawlish, su voz imponiéndose entre el murmullo de los demás magos en la habitación.

—McLaggen interrogó a Cho Chang, y entre las cosas que confesó, fue que lo último que recuerda es estar en el corredor junto al salón de la fiesta. Los peritos dijeron que el hechizo ocurrió probablemente en la puerta o pasillo de la habitación del crimen, dado que dentro del salón no hay ningún rastro de impronta mágica aparte de la de Ron Weasley al poner el hechizo de fijación permanente, la de Draco Malfoy al bajar las barreras de protección y la de Harry Potter —leyó desde un trozo de pergamino—. También confesó que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Draco Malfoy en las horas más tempranas de la fiesta y que no terminó del todo bien, con una discusión verbal con el detenido. Se le envió a San Mungo para comprobar la esperma y asegurarse de que fue Draco Malfoy y no un impostor con la multijugos. McLaggen preguntó si acaso sostenía una relación informal con Malfoy a espaldas del ministro y dijo que sí, aunque no tenían un compromiso firme de fidelidad por su relación con el fallecido. Por último salió a la luz el asunto del seguro de vida a nombre de ella, que asciende a un total de diez millones de galeones, en caso de la muerte de Frank Dipson. Se le interrogó con veritaserum por si ella estaba involucrada por cualquier medio en el asesinato y dijo que no. De todas maneras, quedó con detención preventiva en San Mungo mientras se espera que los efectos del obliviate mejoren y pueda intentar revertirse.

—Bien, eso tienes de Chang... ¿qué hay de las pistas en el salón?

—No hay registro de ninguna muestra orgánica: ni pelo, sangre o saliva, en el suelo o paredes. Sí encontramos restos de un guante de cuero en la chimenea. Los trozos de los dedos y parte del dorso —aclaró—. Se mandaron a criminalística, para comprobar el registro de huellas dactilares y si la sangre que hay en ellos pertenece al ministro.

—Quiero una fotografía de los restos. Si pertenecen a Malfoy servirán como prueba contundente, y nos ayudará en el interrogatorio y el juicio. ¿Cuánto se demorarán en analizar las huellas?

—A primera hora de la mañana. El caso es de máxima prioridad, así que deben haber levantado a alguien para que se encargara.

—Ordena a McLaggen que cite a una conferencia de prensa en el Ministerio, si es posible esta misma noche. Necesitamos que la población se entere y que quede claro nuestro sospechoso. De no ser ahora, a primera hora de la mañana. Trata de coordinar que sepamos antes el resultado de los análisis al guante.

—Entendido, señor —respondió Smith, antes de girarse rumbo a la chimenea.

Las cosas marchaban perfectamente.

~.~

—Malfoy —llamó Harry, sacudiendo el hombro del rubio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, saliendo de su trance. La preocupación por su madre y el futuro de ambos estaban haciendo mella en él, sino había sido capaz de oír a Potter entrar a su celda.

—Lo mejor es que tú te comuniques con la Sra. Malfoy —susurró el moreno, mirando que no hubiese nadie presente en el corredor—. Si me acompañas, te llevaré hasta una oficina con red flú segura —dijo, extendiendo su mano, indicando que se volteara para volver a atarlo.

El gesto resignado de Draco mientras se giraba, hizo temblar algo dentro de él.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver al rubio mandar a todo el mundo, que fuera él quien dirigía. Si había algo que no podía negar era que Malfoy tenía una cualidad innata para guiar al resto. Se sabía superior a los demás y se aprovechaba de eso al máximo.

—Vamos —ordenó, tratando de enterrar los pensamientos que (otra vez) confundían su mente.

~.~

La sala era pequeña, un escritorio con algunos pergaminos encima y la chimenea prendida, con un gran fuego entibiando el frío ambiente. Las paredes eran oscuras y estaban cubiertas por fotografías de magos con dudosa reputación, algunas fotos de un montón de pelirrojos y otras de un grupo que si aún recordaba, Potter creó durante su quinto año en Hogwarts. También había algunos giroscopios en donde —extrañamente—no se reflejaba y otros artefactos para detectar magia oscura, probablemente.

—Linda oficina, Potter —susurró Draco, sarcástico, mirando los papeles que estaban en el suelo alrededor del escritorio.

Un débil sonrojo coloreó el rostro de Harry, al oír el tono de voz de Draco mientras se inclinaba por sobre el escritorio para sacar el pocillo de los polvos flú.

Merlín, ¿lo hará a propósito? Se preguntó Draco, al ver la forma en que se estiraba el moreno, los músculos de su espalda marcándose firmemente bajo la delgada túnica burdeos de los Aurores. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, se concentró en lo importante, sabiendo que la simple idea de desear a Potter era estúpida, fuera de lugar e infantil.

Sintiendo la mirada verde de Harry atravesarlo, reaccionó, devolviéndolo rápidamente al mundo real, un mundo dónde Potter era hetero, él estaba detenido por asesinato y Potter no le interesaba realmente.

Con un movimiento de varita, Harry selló la puerta y aplicó un hechizo insonorizador a la puerta y paredes. Luego de titubear un segundo, hizo desaparecer el hechizo en las muñecas de Draco, señalándole al rubio que se sentara—. Mira, Malfoy, no debería hacer esto, pero tu madre me ayudó en su momento, y aunque se supone que la deuda de vida ya está saldada, no quisiera que algo malo le pasara a ella... —dijo en un susurro bajo, mientras se sentaba sobre el borde del escritorio, en una postura bastante relajada, aunque atenta— y si algo te pasara a ti, ella... —murmuró, quedándose en silencio, dejando que el rubio se hiciera una idea.

Draco entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Aún podía recordar la crisis nerviosa que sufrió su madre cuando descubrieron la muerte de Lucius, los gritos y el llanto, y luego el silencio desesperado, grabados a fuego en su memoria.

—Es por eso que voy a dejar que seas tú quien le explique las cosas —dijo Harry, extendiéndole el frasco con los polvos.

Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en los verdes, buscando algún tipo de engaño en todo eso. En la posición en la que estaba no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en San Potter.

—¿Me crees, crees que soy inocente? —preguntó quedamente, la duda en la voz de Draco resonando en el despacho. Necesitaba saber que podía contar con un aliado. Deseaba creer en Potter.

—Sí, Malfoy, te creo —susurró Harry, evitando mirar a los ojos del rubio, algo intimidado por la fuerza de esos ojos grises, deseando eliminar esa sensación extraña de su estómago cada vez que observaba al rubio—. El problema no está en lo que yo crea o no, sino en las pruebas que te acusan. Puedes estar seguro que Dawlish hará todo lo posible por ponerte entre rejas de aquí al martes o cuando sea que se realice el juicio frente al Wizengamot —agregó, apretando entre sus dedos su varita, tratando de concentrarse en eso, y no en la forma con que Draco lo miraba.

El silencio llenó el despacho, dejando oír la madera chisporrotear en la chimenea y el sonido suave de ambas respiraciones, la tensión entre ambos casi palpable.

—Lo mejor es que realices la llamada rápido —dijo Harry abruptamente, sentándose tras el escritorio, tratando de darle algo de privacidad al rubio—. Debo contactar a otras personas.

—Entiendo —susurró Draco, acercándose a la chimenea, reprochándose pensar en las actitudes de Potter. Arrodillándose frente al fuego, suspiró cansadamente, sin entender muy bien qué había hecho para que todo terminara como estaba ahora. Sabía que su pasado le acarreaba muchos enemigos y que el hecho de poder tener una vida normal fuera de Azkaban y un puesto de alta importancia en el Ministerio, le corroía el interior a muchos, pero para haber creado el gran complot que ahora amenazaba con destruir todos sus esfuerzos, debía ser alguien que realmente lo odiara.

—Sólo cinco minutos —aclaró Harry, antes de darle la espalda nuevamente, ordenando algunos pergaminos sobre el escritorio.

Draco sabía que Potter no era idiota, probablemente su chimenea estaba protegida contra viajes, dispuesta sólo para conversaciones. Además no tenía ningún interés en huir, haciendo que todas las sospechas se hicieran mayores.

—_Chatou Menou_ —dijo, antes de meter la cabeza en la chimenea.

Observando atentamente la pequeña antesala al dormitorio de su madre, llamó a un elfo para que le avisara a la rubia que la necesitaba.

—Draco —susurró Narcissa, su rostro espectralmente pálido bajo las llamas verdes—. ¿Qué sucede? —su voz sonó temblorosa mientras se acercaba, ajustándose mejor la delgada bata de seda.

—Me están acusando de asesinato. De matar al ministro Dipson —susurró, prefiriendo soltar de golpe toda la verdad, antes que estresarla con un montón de rodeos. Por un momento, temió que su madre pudiera colapsar al oír las noticias, pero agradeció a todos los Grandes Magos al ver al elfo aparecer una silla y ayudarla a sentarse.

—Merlín, siempre supe que esto pasaría —susurró la rubia, enterrando las manos en sus muslos, para no demostrar cómo le temblaban, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Tranquila —la reconfortó Draco, deseando estar a su lado y no en una celda en el ministerio—. Potter y… Dawlish se están encargando de la investigación. Necesito que te contactes con Blaise y le digas que traiga al ministerio a Johnson, es el mejor abogado del buffet de padre. No quiero que vuelvas a Inglaterra, puede ser peligroso. Quédate en Francia con la familia de los Patelli, y en caso de cualquier cosa importante, Blaise se comunicará contigo, ¿entendido? —preguntó, esperando que la falta de respuesta fuera porque Narcissa estaba concentrada y no porque hubiera entrado en shock. La mirada perdida que había tenido cuando descubrieron el cadáver de Lucius hace dos años, seguida de esos horribles gritos, aún perseguían sus sueños de vez en cuando.

—Lo entiendo —respondió, cerrando un momento los ojos y respirando profundamente—. No te preocupes por mí —susurró, apretando la tela de la bata entre sus dedos—. Hablaré de inmediato con Blaise… si no lo logro, enviaré a un elfo. Por favor —murmuró, acercándose hasta la chimenea, dejándose caer de rodillas frente al rubio—, cuídate… deja que Potter te ayude.

Sintió un nudo apretarse en su garganta al oír la débil súplica de su madre y algo cálido expandirse por su pecho al notar su preocupación.

—Sí, madre —respondió, inhalando con fuerza, deseando que ese aroma dulce que siempre envolvía a la rubia quedara impregnado en su mente—. Nos vemos —susurró, antes de retirarse del fuego.

~.~

_Avanzando lentamente por el pasillo, siguiendo el delicado rastro azul de la magia que flotaba un par de centímetros por delante de su varita, sabía que faltaba poco para encontrar a Malfoy y asegurarse de que no tuviera una coartada posible. Manteniendo el sonido de su respiración bajo, cosa de poder oír cualquier ruido que lo alertara de otra persona, alcanzó a esconderse tras un tapete al escuchar los pesados trancos de alguien acercarse por el otro lado del pasillo, observando por una rendija la figura de Ronald Weasley marchar acelerado rumbo al salón._

_Guardando el dato en su memoria, continuó avanzando hasta que su varita se apagó, señalando la gran puerta de madera oscura, entreabierta lo justo y necesario para ver a Malfoy sonreír unos segundos sentado en el escritorio mientras un moreno, de espaldas a la puerta, y entre las piernas del otro, agitaba su varita murmurando un hechizo limpiador. No era necesario tener una gran inteligencia, para saber qué era lo que había pasado entre ambos, considerando la forma en que Malfoy se bajaba del escritorio intentando subir y cerrar sus pantalones mientras Zabini —quien se había volteado lo suficiente para dejarle ver su rostro— deslizaba sus dedos oscuros en el pelo rubio, intentando ordenarlo un poco. Las jugarretas entre ambos eran conocidas desde Hogwarts._

_—Creo que es suficiente —dijo Malfoy, empujando a Zabini, quién seguía obstinado en juguetear con los pequeños botones de la camisa del rubio mientras intentaba besar su cuello._

_—Vamos, Draco. Ni que estuvieras tan viejo como para no aguantar otra ronda —bromeó, presionando al otro nuevamente contra el escritorio._

_—No, Blaise —oyó el siseo de Malfoy, murmurando algo que hizo retroceder y asentir al moreno mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada._

_—Entiendo, entiendo —aceptó Zabini, observando a Malfoy realizar un hechizo para ordenar sus ropas, antes de avanzar rumbo hacia la puerta, dejando al otro con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, sus pantalones y camisa completamente desordenados mientras el rubio sonreía—. ¡Hey! ¿Y yo?_

_—Tú puedes ordenar tus propias ropas, Blaise… a ver cuánto te demoras en encontrarme nuevamente. Quizá ahí ya no esté tan… traumado —dijo, agregando la última palabra con un tono de burla, avanzando rápidamente hasta la puerta, dándole el tiempo justo de esconderse, viéndolo desaparecer rumbo a —lo que sabía— eran las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso donde estaba su dormitorio._

_Ahora sólo habría que preocuparse de eliminar el riesgo que representaba Zabini._

~.~

*El nombre del personaje original está basado en Jack Bauer de la serie "24" y en Harry Callahan, conocido en sus películas como Harry "el sucio", que también era bastante… rudo.

Los comentarios son amor!


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Suena como un crimen  
>Fandom: Harry Potter<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco, menciones de Blaise/Draco y Draco/Cho  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Género: drama, policial  
>Palabras: 3270~ (47K todo el fic)<br>Advertencias: mal lenguaje.  
>Beta: kaiserin-t<br>Resumen: Draco Malfoy tenía su vida completamente decidida, sabía a lo que aspiraba, cómo manipular a la gente y lograr tener lo que merecía luego de años de trabajo duro. Quizá eso no sería suficiente cuando lo acusaran de asesinar al Ministro de Magia. SLASH.

NdA: Gracias himextina por tu comentario, respecto a lo del _obliviate_, pues es secreto de trama :P más adelante lo sabrás!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asesinato en la mansión Malfoy<strong>_

_—Reseña para Plumas sin Reserva por F. Montola_

_Hemos sido informados de que el joven Auror, estrella del departamento de Aurores —Harry Potter—, junto al reconocido Auror, partícipe de ambas guerras contra el Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y jefe del mencionado departamento —John Dawlish—, serán quienes se encarguen de dilucidar el asesinato del ministro de magia, Frank Dipson, acontecido durante la noche del sábado._

~.~

—Estoy listo —dijo Draco una vez que se retiró de la chimenea, sacudiéndose con cuidado las motas de ceniza de la túnica, observando las arrugas en la tela sobre sus rodillas, tratando de estirarlas con sus dedos. Necesitaba una tarea cotidiana para recomponerse. No había pensado en lo mucho que lo afectaría ver a su madre tan nerviosa. No quería que se repitiera lo de la muerte de Lucius. Narcissa nunca había vuelto a ser la misma luego de eso.

—Ven —respondió Harry acercándose, hasta colocarse tras él y volver a realizar el hechizo de esposas, sintiendo un escalofrío al observar la ligera inclinación del rubio, exponiendo la delicada línea de su nuca, la piel pálida apenas rozada por algunos mechones rubios. Carraspeando unos segundos, sujetó uno de sus codos, guiándolo hasta la puerta y luego hasta la pequeña y oscura celda, todo el tiempo en silencio, aunque su mente bullendo en preguntas que quería hacer.

—Potter —susurró Draco, volteándose y clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes, cuando estuvo nuevamente encerrado, interrumpiendo sus revueltos pensamientos—. Gracias —dijo en voz baja antes de retirarse hasta la pequeña cama.

Podía ser una simple palabra, pero Harry comprendía lo difícil y lo importante que había sido para el rubio decirla.

—De nada —respondió, caminando rápidamente hasta su oficina. Sentía su corazón martillear contra su pecho, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de prácticamente correr a su despacho.

~.~

—Jack Callahan —llamó por chimenea. Una sensación de incomodidad lo recorrió. Sabía que Dawlish tenía una obsesión insana con poder sacar a Malfoy del ministerio, pero creía que el llamar a Callahan era demasiado. El hombre era ex Auror, retirado en situaciones dudosas, y había sido además, uno de los más duros infiltrados dentro del gobierno americano, en una de las secciones anti-terrorismo*, lo que según los rumores del resto de los Aurores, lo había vuelto inestable y violento. Era una persona de temer. Nunca había tenido grandes escrúpulos y luego de su viaje a los Estados, había perdido lo poco que hubiera tenido.

No había participado en ninguna de las dos guerras contra Voldemort, en la primera por estar infiltrado en América, sin ninguna posibilidad de abandonar su posición, y en la segunda porque luego de matar a un traficante de pociones y proxeneta durante una interrogación, había sido expulsado del cuerpo de Aurores. Claro que nunca fue una expulsión propiamente tal, sino más bien una _jubilación anticipada_, como le había dicho el mismo Dawlish.

—Potter —respondió el hombre al otro lado de la chimenea, acercándose lentamente con la varita en la mano y apuntando directamente entre sus cejas—. Preséntame tu placa —siseó.

—Aquí está —respondió, enseñándole la delgada placa de plata, con la insignia del departamento de Aurores, una varita cruzada con una espada y un escudo tras ellas y su nombre grabado abajo. Era imposible falsificar una, dada la gran cantidad de hechizos creados por los inefables para evitarlo, así como los que permitían que cuando un Auror la observara supiera la situación del dueño —si estaba siendo coaccionado o no era el real propietario.

—Bien, Potter —gruñó el hombre, sentándose en un sillón frente a las llamas. No era demasiado mayor. Aparentaba unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, pero su pelo corto y negro lo hacían lucir en extremo serio. Unas delgadas cicatrices surcaban su mejilla, desde su oreja izquierda hasta el borde de la mandíbula y sus ojos castaños estaban hundidos en sus cuencas, manchadas por grandes ojeras violáceas—. ¿Qué es lo que haces llamando a mi casa a las dos de la mañana? —preguntó Jack, clavando su mirada en el moreno, jugueteando incesantemente con su varita, haciendo temer a Harry que dejara escapar una maldición por accidente.

—Hubo un asesinato —respondió, ocultando un respingo al ver al ex Auror saltar del asiento y comenzar a pasearse nerviosamente frente a la chimenea—. Y Dawlish desea que sea quien interrogue al sospechoso.

—Sospechoso y una mierda —escupió el hombre, mirando a Harry como si todo fuera su culpa—. Si John cree que él es el culpable, entonces así es —de un salto caminó hasta alguna parte fuera de la sala, regresando con una pequeña maleta junto a él—. Muévete —ordenó, tomando una capa de encima de un sofá—. Voy directo al ministerio a interrogar a la rata.

Sentía su sangre hervir en sus venas, furioso con Callahan y su presunción de que Draco pudiera ser culpable sin siquiera haber visto alguna prueba, el lema de _inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contario_ aprendido de memoria en su piel luego de la absolución simbólica de Sirius un año después de terminada la guerra.

Retirándose del fuego, esperando a que el ex Auror apareciera en su despacho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Zabini se apresurara en buscar a los abogados de Malfoy, para evitar enterarse en persona de lo que era capaz Jack Callahan mientras interrogaba a sus sospechosos.

—¿Dónde es el interrogatorio? —siseó Jack, sus ojos castaños brillando fieramente.

—Debes esperar —respondió Harry, tomando un puñado de polvos flu—. Primero debo contactar a Dawlish —dijo, metiendo la cabeza entre las llamas verdes, por un momento imaginándose al hombre tras él atacarlo por la espalda. _Vaya imaginación, Potter._

No se demoró mucho en hacer que uno de los tantos peritos forenses que llenaban la Mansión Malfoy lo viera y le comunicara al Auror que Callahan ya estaba en el ministerio.

Al salir, pudo respirar aliviado al ver a un mago de cuidado aspecto y finas túnicas, quien debía ser el abogado de Malfoy, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Callahan.

—Señor Potter —lo saludó, estrechándole una mano en un gesto serio y automático—. Soy Louis Johnson, el abogado de la familia Malfoy—

—Un Malfoy tenía que ser el asesino —gruñó Callahan tras ellos, como si el apellido fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

—…Y estoy aquí para presenciar que cualquier interrogatorio y detención sea dentro de los márgenes legales para mi defendido._ Usted sabe_ que el periodo donde se podía utilizar la violencia para obtener falsas declaraciones de culpabilidad ya ha pasado —siseó el abogado, clavando su mirada en Jack, dedicándole cada una de sus palabras a él a pesar de conversar con Harry.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, fui yo mismo quien le dijo a Zabini que se contactara con usted —aclaró Harry, complacido al ver que la mirada del mago volvía hasta él, sabiendo que había entendido que tenía en él a un aliado y no un enemigo.

—El Señor Zabini no se ha contactado conmigo, fue la Señora Malfoy quien me avisó —susurró Johnson mientras depositaba un delgado portafolio sobre su escritorio, colocándose lo más alejado posible de Callahan.

El abogado era mayor, tenía unos sesenta o setenta años, y su pelo era completamente blanco, cortado en un pulcro peinado, dándole un aire de orden y sabiduría que sólo se logra con el conocimiento adquirido a través de años de vida. Sus ojos celestes se desviaban cada pocos segundos a observar al ex Auror al otro lado de la sala, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que delgadas arrugas surcaran su frente. De seguro conocía al hombre y de ahí su desconfianza, pensó Harry, sabiendo que Callahan tenía una mala fama que lo seguía por donde fuera.

—¿Podría decirme la causa que les permitió tomarlo detenido sin una orden judicial? —interrogó Johnson apareciendo una cómoda silla frente al escritorio, indicándole que se sentara, con una confianza como si la oficina fuera suya en vez de el moreno.

—Las pruebas hasta el momento lo señalan como el culpable del asesinato del ministro Dipson —respondió Harry, sentándose frente al abogado, arrugando la frente al oír el gritillo casi _eufórico_ de Callahan al decir esas palabras mientras farfullaba en su rincón junto a la chimenea algo similar a que los Malfoy siempre habían sido así, tarde o temprano les sería imposible mantener sus máscaras de personas respetables.

—¿Y esas pruebas son de tipo circunstancial? —preguntó el abogado, recuperando su aplomo al oír sobre el asesinato del ministro.

—Hasta el punto en que estoy informado, sí. Aún así, no posee una coartada válida de la que estemos enterados. No accedió a someterse al interrogatorio, por considerarse en desventaja ante su inmunidad al _veritaserum_.

—Es por eso que _él_ está aquí —susurró despectivo, señalando a Jack.

—Sí —respondió Harry, frotándose el puente de la nariz, sintiendo una jaqueca comenzar a formarse tras sus ojos. Deseaba poder colocar una burbuja aislante para que el otro hombre no los pudiera oír, pero sabía que era imposible, no si quería seguir en el caso y no ser acusado de conspirar y facilitar información en contra de las políticas ministeriales. Callahan era completamente capaz de hacer que Dawlish se pusiera en su contra, y así Malfoy perdiera el único punto a favor que tenía dentro del cuerpo de Aurores—. El jefe de Aurores decidió llamarlo a él para que condujera el interrogatorio, y así asegurarse de obtener toda la verdad.

—Por supuesto que yo lograré hacer que esa… _rata_ confiese toda la verdad —aseguró Jack, observándolos a los dos desde un rincón cerca del fuego de la chimenea.

—Está claro que mi presencia es totalmente necesaria —continuó Johnson, como si el hombre nunca los hubiera interrumpido—. Me alegro de que Narcissa haya logrado contactar conmigo tan pronto.

—Estaba seguro de que sería Blaise Zabini quien buscaría a los abogados de Malfoy —susurró Harry, reclinándose un poco en su silla. El moreno se había sentido lo suficientemente culpable de haber sido quien aportara evidencias contra Draco, y su rostro decidido a ayudar al rubio había dejado pocas dudas de que lo apoyaba por completo.

—Como le decía —dijo el abogado, agitando su varita y apareciendo una taza de té—, fue Narcissa Malfoy, quien a través de un elfo doméstico me comunicó la situación.

En ese instante las llamas de la chimenea chisporrotearon, alertando a Harry y a los otros dos hombres de la aparición de Dawlish.

—Señor —se puso de pie Harry, inclinando un poco el rostro al saludar a su jefe—. Ya están Callahan y el abogado de Draco Malfoy aquí, y ambos están al tanto de la situación —dijo, señalándole a los dos hombres.

—Perfecto, Potter —respondió Dawlish, saludando a ambos con un gesto—. Necesito que hablemos en privado —susurró, llevándolo hasta un rincón, apareciendo una burbuja anti-sonora—. Hemos encontrado más pruebas contra Malfoy. Entre ellas un guante a medio consumir, con muestras de sangre y probables huellas digitales del asesino. Tengo las fotografías, y mientras interrogamos, criminalística está analizando todo lo que puedan de ellos —dijo, entregándole un portafolio con las imágenes de cada objeto encontrado en el lugar y las distintas declaraciones de cada uno de los testigos—. Yo llevaré a ambos a la sala de interrogatorios 3, tú trae a Malfoy —ordenó, desapareciendo la burbuja mientras se acercaba a los otros dos hombres. Obedeciendo, se retiró de su despacho, sabiendo que lo que venía no sería para nada agradable.

~.~

—Potter —murmuró Draco sentado en la cama, sintiendo el frío de la pared de piedra filtrarse en sus túnicas, observando al moreno acercarse a él. No se había dado cuenta de lo solo que se sentía hasta el momento en que lo vio aparecer al fondo del pasillo.

—Voltéate —comandó Harry entrando a la celda, sujetándolo por la espalda y atando rápidamente las cuerdas alrededor de las delgadas muñecas— el hombre que se va a encargar de tu interrogatorio ya llegó, así como tu abogado. Te aconsejo que no intentes hacer con Callahan lo mismo que hiciste en tu mansión con Dawlish; él no reaccionará tan tranquilo como John.

—No hice nada —siseó Draco, probando por instinto que tan firmes estaban las cuerdas, suprimiendo un escalofrío la notar las manos de Harry sujetarlo, evitando que las siguiera moviendo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró sarcástico, sintiendo sus dedos quemar en donde tocaban al rubio. Estaba demasiado frío, tendría que entregarle alguna manta o algo para cubrirse—. No es broma, Callahan es mucho más serio que Dawlish, no se tomará tu sarcasmo tan bien como él.

Soltando un bufido irritado, dejó que Potter lo guiara por los pasillos, prefiriendo mantener el silencio, antes que decirle lo que pensaba sobre sus consejos. Dawlish era un imbécil que el único mérito que había obtenido a lo largo de los años era haber sobrevivido a las dos guerras —_algo que no todos habían logrado_, se recordó amargamente pensando en Crabbe—, y ser relativamente bueno con la burocracia para llegar a ser Jefe de Aurores durante el mandato de Dipson. Y Callahan… no podía recordar quién era, aunque el nombre le sonaba de alguna parte; estaba seguro de que alguna vez oyó a su padre mencionarlo.

Dando la vuelta en una esquina, pudo observar a los tres hombres que los esperaban frente a una puerta, cada uno apenas resaltando en la oscuridad del lugar: Louis, Dawlish y el supuesto Callahan.

—Hasta que llegan —murmuró Dawlish, mirando desdeñosamente a Draco, antes de golpear tres veces con su varita la manija de la pesada puerta de metal. No pudo evitar temblar al imaginarse todas las torturas que se podían llevar acabo ahí, fijándose en el grosor de las paredes al entrar y cómo la sala estaba hasta el extremo del pasillo, donde ni siquiera había antorchas suficientes que lo iluminaran.

—Un Malfoy debía ser —siseó Callahan, atravesando con su mirada a Draco mientras caminaba hasta el otro extremo del escritorio, depositando su maleta con más fuerza de la necesaria en él.

La sala era relativamente pequeña, varias antorchas iluminaban todo, aunque no eran capaces de espantar la sensación de opresión y oscuridad, y un par de sillas junto al viejo y gran escritorio usaban la mayor parte del lugar, dando un aspecto austero, casi abandonado.

Guiando a Malfoy hasta las sillas, Harry desapareció las amarras mientras el rubio se sentaba, cuando automáticamente unas cadenas aparecieron en el respaldo, los apoya brazos y las patas de las sillas, sujetándolo firmemente a ésta y dejándole nada de espacio para moverse.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del rubio, cubriéndolo hasta las orejas y el cuello, mientras atravesaba a Dawlish con una mirada furiosa, al notar el gesto de superioridad de éste al agitar su varita haciendo que las cadenas dieran un último doloroso tirón.

—Medidas de seguridad —acotó el jefe de Aurores, al ver el gesto de Johnson de defender a Draco. Agitando su varita un par de veces, arregló todo hasta que la silla con Malfoy quedó a unos centímetros del escritorio donde Callahan había alineado algunas máquinas mezcla entre muggles y mágicas, y varias pociones; también apareció sillas para cada uno de los que estaban en la sala y una grabadora junto a una vuelapluma oficial del ministerio. Inhalando largamente, activó las dos últimas, carraspeando ligeramente antes de comenzar a hablar—. Draco Malfoy, siendo hoy las tres treinta a.m. del domingo 15 de noviembre del presente año, se lleva a cabo el interrogatorio sobre su responsabilidad en el asesinato del Ministro de Magia Inglés, Frank Dipson, en presencia del Auror Harry Potter, del Jefe de Aurores John Dawlish, del interrogador Jack Callahan y del abogado Louis Johnson, quien fue solicitado por usted para certificar que la interrogación sea hecha conforme a lo establecido en la ley. Proceda —le indicó a Callahan mientras se sentaba junto a Harry, soltando un suspiro al poder sujetarse la rodilla.

—Bien Malfoy, comencemos —siseó Jack, acercándose a Draco con una poción en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Johnson, inclinándose en su asiento, casi como si desde la distancia intentara adivinar qué era.

—Una poción desinhibidora, la que le daré mezclada con un suero que logrará disminuir el filtro consciente de lo que pueda querer censurar —dijo enseñándole otro botellín de color claro, casi como limonada sobre el escritorio—. Es lo que usábamos en el Ministerio americano para los que eran inmunes a la _veritaserum_. Y hay un vacío legal en Inglaterra, por lo que no es ilegal —agregó antes de que el abogado pudiera decir algo más.

El ceño fruncido de Louis no dejaba de inquietar a Harry, comprendiendo lo peligroso para la salud de Malfoy que era mezclar ese tipo de pociones. Estaba seguro de que Hermione le había comentado sobre investigaciones en San Mungo que advertían de drogas que usaban una base en la poción desinhibidora, mucho antes de que la bruja se mudara a estudiar a Suiza.

—Está bien —siseó Draco, regresando la atención a él mientras miraba un segundo a Johnson dándole a entender que no habría problemas.

—Oh, pobre Malfoy, dispuesto a sacrificarse —murmuró bajo Callahan, cerca del oído del rubio para que sólo él lo pudiera oír.

Sujetándole la mandíbula con fuerza, lo jaló hasta dejar su cuello completamente extendido, entreabriendo sus labios hasta forzar toda la poción en su garganta.

—Te aconsejo que la bebas rápido, tengo entendido que no tiene muy buenos efectos secundarios en la mucosa de la boca —siseó enterrando sus dedos en las pálidas mejillas de Draco, asintiendo abstraídamente al ver la manzana de Adán de Malfoy subir y bajar mientras los ojos grises se nublaban ligeramente.

Extendiendo la mano libre, atrajo el otro botellín, repitiendo el proceso, apretando con sus largos dedos las mismas marcas sobre la mandíbula de Draco, empujando la boquilla de la poción contra sus dientes hasta hacer que todo el líquido desapareciera entre los labios del rubio, algunas gotas escapándose y resbalando por su cuello.

Retirándose un par de pasos hasta tener el escritorio entre ambos, observó a Malfoy, viendo cómo su piel pálida se sonrojaba y sus párpados se cerraban por instantes, una delgada capa de sudor comenzando a perlar su frente.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Harry, fijándose cómo la cabeza de Draco se inclinaba hacia adelante, oyendo el sonido agitado de su respiración, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente detrás de las cadenas.

—Las pociones están haciendo efecto —respondió Callahan, golpeando con su varita varios sensores contra la piel expuesta del rubio, recordándole a esas películas muggles donde usaban polígrafos en las personas que interrogaban.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —interrogó Johnson, su ceño aún más fruncido al ver la pésima reacción de Draco a las pociones.

—Es una adaptación que hice de los aparatos para detectar mentiras de los muggles, es obvio que ningún mago lo iba a hacer, considerando que no es muy común la inmunidad al _veritaserum_, y dudo que alguno los conociera personalmente —retirándose de nuevo, se sentó tras el escritorio, observando atentamente a Draco y las máquinas, analizando cada curva ilegible que se podía ver apareciendo en los papeles—. Cada vez que Malfoy diga una mentira, las curvas excederán los límites establecidos para ellas. Es obvio que esto está adaptado para ser mucho más exacto que los aparatos muggles —siseó al ver la inclinación del abogado al intentar decir algo, sonriendo fríamente al notar que éste se quedaba en silencio. Regresando la atención a Draco, observó cómo comenzaba a reponerse, enderezándose lentamente, hasta poder mirarlos a todos—. Bienvenido, Malfoy —saludó inclinándose sobre el escritorio, sonriendo—, ¿listo?

~.~

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

*Inspirado en la CTU, unidad anti terrorista de la serie "24".


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Suena como un crimen  
>Fandom: Harry Potter<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco, menciones de Blaise/Draco y Draco/Cho  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Género: drama, policial  
>Palabras: 3500~ (47K todo el fic)<br>Advertencias: mal lenguaje, ligera violencia.  
>Beta: kaiserin-t<br>Resumen: Draco Malfoy tenía su vida completamente decidida, sabía a lo que aspiraba, cómo manipular a la gente y lograr tener lo que merecía luego de años de trabajo duro. Quizá eso no sería suficiente cuando lo acusaran de asesinar al Ministro de Magia. SLASH.

NdA: Muchas gracias Cindy, Himextina y Sephy Black por sus comentarios, ojalá les guste este nuevo :)  
>NdA2: Ya no actualizaré cada 3 días, sino que cada 10.<p>

_**Asesinato en la Mansión Malfoy**_

_—Reportaje de R. Skeeter y F. Montola durante Plumas sin Reserva._

_Los interrogatorios a Draco Malfoy —principal sospechoso del asesinato del Ministro de Magia— se están llevando a cabo por el Auror retirado y reconocido agente con desequilibrios mentales, Jack Callahan (para más información podrán revisar el reportaje completo en la edición especial de El Profeta)._

_Esta humilde reportera se ha enterado que hubo problemas durante el interrogatorio, obligando a que el joven Malfoy fuera llevado de urgencia a la enfermería del ministerio, lo que nos hace pensar en qué clase de trato reciben los acusados de crímenes de tamaña notoriedad._

_¿Es justo nuestro sistema legal? ¿Son realmente imparciales quienes investigan los casos?_

~.~

—_¿Listo?_

La voz burlona de Callahan le indignó, intentando pasar por alto las ganas de maldecir al hombre frente a él, tratando de concentrase en observar el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso del rubio.

Sabía que Dawlish y Callahan lograrían hacer que Malfoy respondiera lo que ellos querían, tenía la experiencia de ver cómo el jefe de Aurores trabajaba en sus casos, y cómo éste siempre lograba doblar las respuestas para que se acomodaran a lo que necesitaba, recordándole amargamente a Rita Skeeter, y la manera que deformaba historias sobre él mismo. Esperaba que Malfoy no cayera en ese juego, o que su abogado lograra salvarlo de éste.

—¿Es tu nombre Draco Lucius Malfoy? —interrogó Jack sentándose lentamente tras el escritorio, sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Draco, observando cada pequeña reacción.

—No —susurró Malfoy, entrecerrando los ojos como si se preguntara qué diablos pretendía Callahan.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar, ajustando las líneas de referencia en el polígrafo, sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

—Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

_¿Cuál es tu edad? Veintisiete años. ¿Cuándo naciste? Cinco de junio de 1980. ¿Estado civil? Soltero. ¿Eres hijo de muggles? No, sangre pura. ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Fuiste tutorado en casa? Sí. ¿Asististe a alguna escuela mágica? Sí. ¿Cuál? Hogwarts y Durmstrang. ¿Realizaste tus EXTASIs? Sí. ¿Dónde? En Durmstrang. ¿Has estudiado alguna carrera mágica o muggle? Ambas…_

Las preguntas se sucedían rápidamente, mientras los ojos oscuros de Jack se alternaban entre las líneas que se marcaban en el pergamino y las muecas que Malfoy hacía cada vez que respondía algo con lo que no estaba cómodo.

— _¿Has ejercido las Artes Oscuras durante tu vida?_ —la pregunta resonó ligeramente en la sala, haciendo que la rápida inhalación de Malfoy pasara prácticamente desapercibida, no así la ligera oscilación en las líneas, acercándose delicadamente a los extremos marcados por Jack.

Notando el titubeo en su respuesta, Callahan se inclinó sobre la mesa, sus ojos fijos en el rubio, como un perro sobre su presa, casi incitándolo a mentir. Sentía su propio corazón acelerarse, sabiendo cómo podría manipularse la situación.

—Responde, Malfoy: ¿has utilizado las Artes Oscuras durante tu vida? —la mueca viciosa en el rostro de Jack resaltaba con la tenue luz de la sala.

—Sí —siseó Draco, mirándolo rencoroso antes de dejar caer ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones rubios se pegaran a su frente. Desviando la mirada, observó las finas líneas del polígrafo alejarse nuevamente de los extremos, regresando a las pequeñas curvas anteriores. Podía imaginarse que seguían qué tan rápido latía el corazón de Malfoy, como había visto en las típicas películas muggles…

—¿Contra otra persona? —continuó Jack, atrayendo otra vez su atención.

—Eso es irrelevante para el caso y el interrogatorio —interrumpió Johnson, su voz sin alteración en el tono, pero su ceño fruncido delatando igualmente su molestia.

—Todo lo contrario —respondió el interrogador arrastrando las palabras mientras se volteaba a mirar condescendiente al abogado, despegando la vista de encima de Draco por primera vez en todo el tiempo—. Es necesario hacer preguntas que generen incomodidad en la persona, y deseos de mentir, para determinar buenos márgenes al momento de realizar el verdadero interrogatorio —murmuró, fijándose otra vez en Malfoy, su mirada endureciéndose—. Dime, Malfoy: ¿has usado las Artes Oscuras contra otra persona?

—Sí —susurró Draco, cerrando los ojos con un gesto cansado, de seguro sabiendo que elaborar más la respuesta sólo le traería problemas.

Sintiendo el silencio permear la sala, Harry supuso que Callahan estaba demasiado enfocado en su interrogación como para fijarse en cómo el sonrojo de Draco aumentaba segundo a segundo y débiles temblores estremecían su cuerpo, ni como su jefe parecía sonreír cada vez más, sabiendo que iban por buen camino.

—Jack —llamó Dawlish, acercándose a la mesa y entregándole un portafolio con notas y fotografías—. Cuando estés listo con tus ajustes, aquí están los datos precisos que te había comentado antes de venir aquí, y que resultan incriminadores —aclaró, mirando fríamente al rubio.

—Entendido —murmuró, hojeando rápidamente las imágenes y asintiendo distraídamente, ajustando las preguntas en su mente a lo que iba revisando, y si agregaba lo que Dawlish se había encargado de murmurarle mientras venían a la sala, Malfoy no tendría como escaparse. Observando nuevamente las oscilaciones en las líneas, inhaló largamente, pensando en la mejor manera de continuar con las preguntas —Malfoy, ¿aspiras a convertirte en Ministro de Magia? —preguntó, dejando caer el portafolio abierto, las fotografías con el Ministro en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre visibles para los cinco en esa sala, si es que el temblor de Johnson era un signo.

—Sí —siseó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando las manos sobre los reposabrazos, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, las líneas del polígrafo oscilando peligrosamente.

—¿Cuál era tu relación con el ministro Dipson? —interrogó Jack, colocándose de pie y acercándose lentamente a Draco, hasta quedar frente a frente, sentado en el borde del escritorio.

—Prácticamente ninguna, quizá salvo la ocasional reunión de los jefes de Departamento en el Ministerio o cuando había solicitado la participación de un experto sobre alguna reunión del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —respondió algo atónito, recuperando la compostura cuando Callahan le señaló que siguiera hablando.

—¿Te desagradaba?

—Sí.

—¿Sentías que estorbaba en tu camino? —_Oh, no_, no pudo evitar pensar Harry, y a juzgar por la expresión en los ojos de Malfoy, éste también se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Callahan.

—Sí —la respuesta apenas audible, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que la vuelapluma lo anotara.

—¿Alguna vez creíste que Dipson estaría mejor muerto? —la sonrisa de Callahan era la del gato que se comió al canario, inclinándose hasta observar frente a frente a Draco.

—Esa pregunta no tiene derecho a respuesta. No estamos frente a un consejo del Wizengamot para que la autorice o la rechace —interrumpió Johnson, observando furioso al otro.

—Y por lo mismo, el acusado deberá responder de todas maneras. Cuando se presente en el juicio, podrá exigir que se borre el registro —respondió Dawlish. La mirada de Johnson hubiera matado a Dawlish de ser posible, sabiendo que aunque se borrara del registro una vez que el Wizengamot la oyera, ésta influiría de todos modos su percepción del caso, aunque fueran indicados de ignorarla.

—Repito mi pregunta —siseó Callahan, fijándose nuevamente en Draco—, ¿alguna vez pensaste o creíste que Dipson estaría mejor muerto?

—Sí.

~.~

_Oh, Merlín, estaba tan jodido._

Callahan no podría haber elegido otra pregunta que lograra comprometerlo tanto como esa. No cuando recién estaban comenzando el interrogatorio, y no había hecho uso de lo que fuera, hubieran encontrado en la mansión.

—Dime Malfoy, ¿cuántas veces has sentido eso?

—No lo sé —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca lo consideré tan importante como para llevar una cuenta.

—¿No consideraste importante al ministro o el pensar en eliminarlo?

Sólo oír la voz de Callahan estaba logrando que la jaqueca que comenzó cuando se bebió las pociones empeorara, y la sensación de un peso muerto en su estómago aumentara.

—Al ministro —respondió, cerrando los ojos en un intento que la luz no lo irritara aún más, sintiendo su cuerpo girar sobre su propio eje.

—En la escena del crimen, se encontraron parte de unos guantes de cuero, a medio quemar en la chimenea —dijo Callahan, acercándose nuevamente a los tres testigos.

—Esperen, eso es imposible —interrumpió Harry, omitiendo la mirada asesina que el interrogador le dedicó.

—¿Por qué lo dice, señor Potter? —preguntó Johnson, evitando que Dawlish pudiera pasar por alto el comentario del Auror.

—Yo estuve en esa sala, y no había ningún olor a cuero quemado —respondió Harry, pasando por alto la mirada de Callahan.

Suspirando, Dawlish se puso de pie, revisando los apuntes en la carpeta sobre el escritorio, hasta encontrar el que buscaba.

—Según el informe del perito que los encontró, dice: "La chimenea se encuentra bajo un hechizo anti-olores estándar, lo que ha impedido el descubrimiento previo de los restos de guantes de cuero de thestral…". ¿Puede confirmar, señor Malfoy que en su chimenea hay un hechizo tal, que evitaría descubrir el intento de quemarlos?

—Sí, es un hechizo básico que evita tanto los olores como que salten chispas de madera encendida sobre las alfombras —murmuró Malfoy, cerrando los ojos con gesto cansado.

—Entonces, continuando luego de la intervención del Auror Potter —siseó Callahan— ¿Reconoces lo que queda de estos guantes? —preguntó, revolviendo las imágenes hasta encontrar una y enseñársela a todos en la sala, dejándola justo bajo su rostro, obligándolo a inclinarse hasta enfocar la mirada.

_Merlín_.

—No estoy seguro —murmuró, desviando la vista, fijándose en la cara de Potter y su abogado.

—¡Estás mintiendo, Malfoy! —exclamó Dawlish, señalando las largas líneas rojas que habían aparecido sobre el pergamino, sobresaltándolo.

—Dime, Malfoy, reconoces esos guantes, ¿cierto? —gruñó Callahan, estrellando violentamente la fotografía contra su pecho, enterrando aún más las cadenas que lo sujetaban y empujando la silla varios centímetros hacia atrás, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones, haciéndolo toser convulsivamente.

—Contrólese, no puede golpear a mi defendido —demandó Johnson, colocándose de pie rápidamente y acercándose a Draco, siendo sujetado por Dawlish, quién miró duramente a Callahan.

—Lo siento —masculló Jack, retrocediendo un poco, levantando las manos en signo de paz, depositando la arrugada foto sobre el escritorio, antes de respirar profundamente—. Me descontroló el intento de mentira —siseó clavando la vista en Draco.

—¿Podríamos continuar? —pidió Harry, sujetando a Johnson por el hombro, señalándole su asiento, observando preocupadamente al rubio, quien seguía tosiendo y respirando agitadamente.

—Si Draco cree que puede seguir respondiendo —dijo el abogado, obedeciendo el intento de Harry, sentándose otra vez.

—Sí puedo —murmuró, levantando un poco la cabeza, antes de dejarla caer nuevamente, sintiendo más que nunca el efecto de la poción desinhibidora. Parecía que cada músculo en su cuerpo era de plomo, dejándolo como un peso muerto sobre la silla, haciéndolo enterrarse cada vez más profundo las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

—Bien —señaló Callahan, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al abogado, girándose a ver a Draco. Tomando otra fotografía de los guantes, se los mostró a todos hasta volver al rubio y colocársela frente a los ojos—. Dime, ¿a quién pertenecen estos guantes?

Alargando el silencio dolorosamente, Malfoy se inclinó aún más sobre la silla, hasta pegar la nariz a la imagen, observando en silencio la repetición del acercamiento a los delgados guantes de cuero oscuro que su padre le había regalado pocos meses antes de morir.

—Son míos.

—¿Podrías asegurarlo? —pregunto Jack, deseando dejar completamente claro el asunto, y así no permitir una falla que luego durante el juicio la defensa pudiera explotar.

—Esos guantes son idénticos a los que mi padre me regaló luego de hacer la conferencia donde anuncié mi primera candidatura como Ministro de Magia, hace dos años —susurró, recordando perfectamente ese paseo por el jardín trasero de la mansión, oyendo el discurso de su padre, dejando oír entre líneas lo orgulloso que se sentía, incluso si siempre había considerado que estar directamente en el poder no era el medio más útil de controlarlo.

—¿Alguna marca en especial? —continuó Callahan, despertándolo de sus recuerdos, obligándolo a apretar los ojos, sintiendo la picazón de las lágrimas. _Maldita poción desinhibidora_, pensó, prohibiéndose mostrar sus sentimientos como si fuera cualquier Hufflepuff enamorado.

Harry estaba impresionado con Callahan. Era capaz de pasar de un segundo a alguien completamente agresivo y dispuesto a torturar por obtener la respuesta adecuada, para luego interrogar amablemente a Malfoy sobre el mismo tema. Esto lejos de calmarlo, sólo lograba ponerlo más tenso, sabiendo que era el típico perfil de alguien mentalmente —_u éticamente_, pensó— inestable.

—No puedo estar seguro con un par de imágenes —respondió Draco, observando por un segundo a su abogado, frunciendo el ceño al notar los bordes de su mirada oscurecerse, sin estar seguro que no fuese un efecto de las pobres antorchas en la sala.

—¿Cuáles son las marcas que tienen los guantes, independiente que puedan o no observarse en las fotografías? —repitió Callahan, su voz bajando el tono a uno mucho más peligroso.

Apretando los puños, recordó exactamente los gestos de su padre mientras se los entregaba, esperando que se los colocara, antes de señalarle los signos de la historia de éstos.

—El guante derecho, en el dedo medio, tiene la marca del anillo de los Malfoy. Pero no es cualquiera, sino el anillo que usó mi antepasado Anubis Malfoy mientras tuvo su puesto en el Wizengamot —recitó, repitiendo las palabras que Lucius le dijera hace tanto tiempo—. En ambos guantes, por el lado de la costura del meñique, hay una serie de hendiduras en forma de flor de lis que eran parte del antiguo escudo de armas de la familia —cerrando los ojos, sintió su corazón acelerarse y el sudor perlar su cuello, pegando algunos mechones a su piel. Algo estaba mal con su cuerpo, era definitivo.

—Dime, ¿reconoces alguna de esas marcas en estas imágenes? —preguntó acercándoselas. Luchando por enfocar la vista, observó la sombra de la marca del chacal del anillo en uno de los trozos, y un par de hendiduras en otra fotografía.

—Puedo verlas… pero eso no es suficiente. Esos guantes estaban ocultos, no podrían haber sido utilizados por alguien más que no fuese yo —siseó Draco, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse al pensar en que había perdido los guantes que su padre le diera.

—Que estuvieran escondidos no te favorece, Malfoy —respondió Jack fríamente—, sólo demuestra que fuiste tú quien podía utilizar esos guantes.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —preguntó irritado Draco, desesperándose al notar que su garganta se seguía cerrando, ya no relacionado con la pena de perder una posesión preciada, ni un regalo de su padre. Jadeando, tiró las cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos, intentando llevárselos al cuello—. Yo- —soltando un gemido de dolor, sintió el metal cortar la camisa y su piel, y sin poder respirar, la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, retumbando fuertemente, un montón de puntos negros llenando su vista.

—¿Acaso hay algo que entender, más allá que tu obvia culpabilidad? —gritó Callahan furioso con la impertinencia del rubio, haciendo caso omiso a los gestos de éste, volteándose a discutir con Johnson, quien le exigía un mayor respeto a lo que Malfoy pudiera decir.

—Hey, creo que algo anda mal —murmuró Harry, colocándose de pie y acercándose a Draco, notando impactado las manchas rojas que comenzaban a humedecer las mangas de la túnica gris, y el exagerado enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

—Pot- —alcanzó a oír el débil jadeo del rubio, antes de verlo dejar caer la cabeza hacia un lado, luchando pobremente contra las cadenas, su respiración apenas audible como un silbido.

—Oh, maldición —exclamó, retirándose un paso y sacando rápidamente la varita, conjurando su patronus, viendo casi con pánico el color azulino que empezaba a colorear la piel del otro, partiendo desde sus labios. _Merlín, si algo le pasa a Malfoy_…—. Medimago Strausson, lo necesito por una intoxicación con pociones en la sala de interrogatorios 3, urgencia máxima —dijo, en el tono más controlado posible, girándose a penas vio al ciervo atravesar las paredes.

Observando por el rabillo del ojo, notó a Johnson sisear furioso a Jack que si algo le ocurría a Malfoy por culpa de él, se encargaría de verlo en prisión, independiente de lo que hubiera hecho como servicio al Ministerio, mientras Dawlish sujetaba a Callahan por el codo, fijándose tanto en que ambos magos no llegaran a las varitas, como que Harry no cometiera un error al atender al rubio.

Haciendo desaparecer las cadenas que lo sujetaban, apenas sí alcanzó a sujetar el cuerpo desmadejado de Draco, sin esperarse la completa falta de fuerzas, maldiciéndose al no haberse dado cuenta de los signos antes, sintiendo el miedo llenar su estómago al tocar al rubio y notar el sudor frío que lo cubría, pequeños estremecimientos recorriéndolo.

—Malfoy —llamó, transformando la silla dura en una camilla inclinada, recostándolo e intentando recordar frenéticamente todo lo que le habían enseñado durante el curso de Medimagia y Primeros auxilios.

_Joder, estaba preparado para una lesión por estallido, para una maldición cortante, pero no para una intoxicación por pociones_, pensó aferrando con fuerza su varita.

Tranquilizándose, respiró profundamente, controlando el vacío que sentía al ver a Malfoy en la situación que estaba, imaginando que retiraba cualquier sentimiento de desesperación de su pecho.

Con cuidado, levantó el mentón del rubio, observando algo más calmado los débiles parpadeos, así como los intentos de Malfoy por enfocar la mirada y señalar su garganta—. Tranquilo —susurró, colocándose en la cabecera de la camilla, sujetando su cuello y extendiéndolo lentamente, afirmando su mandíbula, sintiendo claramente el calor en su piel y el sudor que lo empapaba—. Haré un hechizo que puede resultar incómodo. No te desesperes, sentirás tu garganta endurecerse, y así evitar que siga inflamándose, para permitirte respirar al menos un poco —fijando con una mano el cuello, comenzó a susurrar el hechizo con la otra, desesperándose al notar que el tono azulado alrededor de los ojos y los labios no disminuía.

_Vamos, vamos_ pensó, fijándose en cómo los ojos de Malfoy dejaban de pestañear, aunque bajo sus párpados las pupilas se movían sin parar. Pensando en disminuir al menos un poco la inflamación, agregó un hechizo enfriador a su vía respiratoria alta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el medimago llegara pronto.

Recordando el hechizo burbuja, agitó su varita, apareciendo una delgada burbuja de tono celeste, que sabía, le entregaría solamente oxígeno, anhelando el momento en que la piel volviera a su color normal.

—Malfoy, escúchame, trata de mantenerte despierto, al menos hasta que llegue el medimago —dijo, realizando otro hechizo para fijar su cuello y cabeza en la posición que lo mantenía, permitiéndole revisar las heridas en los brazos. Haciendo desaparecer la túnica y la delgada camisa que traía bajo ésta, conjuró un par de vendas, con las que comprimió los cortes en sus brazos, deseando estrangular a Callahan y Dawlish por utilizar cadenas en vez de cuerdas o los hechizos reglamentarios, al notar lo profundos que éstos eran, la piel destrozada, humedeciendo rápidamente la tela.

—Potter, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó Johnson separándose de los otros dos magos, recordándole a Harry que no estaba a solas con Malfoy.

—No, sólo esperar a que llegue el medimago —respondió, sujetando una de las muñecas de Draco y contando los acelerados latidos de su corazón—. Señor —llamó dirigiéndose a Dawlish—, ¿podría retirar el seguro de la puerta? En cualquier momento llegará Strausson.

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su jefe murmurar por lo bajo, aprovechó de aparecer una manta para cubrir a Malfoy, sabiendo que el frío de las salas era demasiado incluso si llegaba a parecer que tenía fiebre.

—Auror Potter —oyó la voz de Strausson desde el pasillo, sus rápidos pasos haciendo eco, ocultando por un segundo el sonido de la respiración laboriosa del rubio y el ruido al temblar sobre la camilla—, Jefe Dawlish —saludó al llegar a la puerta. Era un hombre joven, no más de treinta años, con apariencia afable, aunque fuerte.

Acercándose a Malfoy, abrió sus ojos, apuntando con su varita a sus pupilas, fijándose en las respuestas.

—¿Qué ha hecho Auror Potter por el señor Malfoy mientras venía en camino? —preguntó sacando una larga cadena de su túnica, colocándola alrededor de la muñeca de Malfoy, cuidando de no mover ninguna venda.

—Un hechizo de fijación de vía aérea, uno de enfriamiento en la misma zona y el de fijación del cuello y cabeza; también vendé las heridas en los brazos, aunque la piel está demasiado destrozada, y apliqué el hechizo burbuja con oxígeno —resumió Harry, retrocediendo un paso al notar el hechizo de inmovilización completa que hizo el medimago sobre el rubio.

—Perfecto —murmuró dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Harry, antes de girarse y mirar al resto de los magos presentes—. Pueden subir a la enfermería, yo me trasladaré con el señor Malfoy de inmediato. Necesitaré que me lleven una muestra de las pociones que le fueron administradas —agregó, observando a Callahan un instante, tomando el pequeño pendiente en la cadena y dándole un golpe con la varita, se desapareció junto a Malfoy.

—Bien, a moverse —siseó Dawlish sujetando su bastón, maldiciendo el momentáneo trunque en todos los planes.

~Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Suena como un crimen  
>Fandom: Harry Potter<br>Pairing: Harry/Draco, menciones de Blaise/Draco y Draco/Cho  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Género: drama, policial  
>Palabras: 3715~ (47K todo el fic)<br>Advertencias: ninguna.  
>Beta: kaiserin-t<p>

Resumen: Draco Malfoy tenía su vida completamente decidida, sabía a lo que aspiraba, cómo manipular a la gente y lograr tener lo que merecía luego de años de trabajo duro. Quizá eso no sería suficiente cuando lo acusaran de asesinar al Ministro de Magia. SLASH.

NdA: rws=amor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Asesinato en la Mansión Malfoy<strong>_

_—Reportaje de R. Skeeter y F. Montola para El Profeta._

_De acuerdo a fuentes cercanas al ministerio, se nos ha informado que Draco Malfoy fue internado momentáneamente en la enfermería del recinto y que recibió a tempranas horas de la madrugada la visita imprevista del Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y Ministro de Magia Interino —Aurelio Candau._

_¿Es éste acaso un intento de ocultar a la población los malos tratos que la sección de Aurores puede llegar a infligir sobre sus acusados? Después de todo, no está de más recordar la publicación extraoficial que hice sobre la salida del violento Auror, y actual interrogador de Malfoy, Jack Callahan._

_Esta reportera aún tiene esperanzas de que el Wizengamot sepa llevar de la manera adecuada el juicio_

~.~

Aún sentía su corazón acelerado luego de la escena con Malfoy en la sala de interrogación. Al menos caminar hasta la enfermería lo estaba logrando calmar. Hace muchísimos años que no se había sentido así de impotente frente a alguna situación, deseando ayudar, pero saberse impotente de aportar en algo. No creía ser capaz de olvidar el rostro azul y desesperado de Malfoy durante un buen tiempo.

~.~

Exasperado de tener que subir tres pisos con la interminable discusión entre Callahan y Johnson, fue un alivio oírlos quedarse en silencio al entrar en la pequeña enfermería. Sería fácilmente la mitad de la que había en Hogwarts, con tres camillas junto a la pared y tras un biombo se podía adivinar una puerta en el rincón, que llevaba a un pequeño baño, en caso de que fuera necesario para algún paciente. Mientras frente a las camillas estaban las estanterías con pociones y ungüentos que los medimagos manejaban a mano, así como un escritorio con miniaturas de archivadores llenos de los informes de salud de los trabajadores del ministerio y un par de sillas repartidas a su alrededor, donde los otros magos se acomodaron. En general era pequeña, para casos fortuitos que requirieran atención mínima, sin necesidad de tener que asistir a San Mungo.

Observando de inmediato la camilla del extremo, se fijó en la manera que Strausson se inclinaba sobre ésta, pasando su varita por sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Malfoy, susurrando una seguidilla de hechizos, su vista clavada sobre el rostro del rubio, casi como si estuviera usando legilimancia en él. Suprimiendo la voltereta de su estómago con la escena, conjuró un _tempus_, sintiendo el peso de las horas despierto en su cuerpo. ¡Eran casi las cinco de la mañana!

Caminando hacia la estantería, le hizo una seña al medimago, cuando éste se volteó a mirarlos entrar.

—Necesito un poco de poción vigorizante si pretendo seguir con todo esto —murmuró Harry a modo de explicación, registrando las pociones hasta encontrar la indicada, ya acostumbrado a ella con los casos exigían más horas de las necesarias. Bebiéndola, pudo sentir su magia comenzar a hacer efecto, despertando sus músculos del letargo del sueño y cansancio, y esa jaqueca que se asomaba tras sus ojos retrocedió, permitiéndole pensar con mayor claridad. La sensación que la primera dosis lograba era estupenda, llevando a algunos a la adicción, aunque luego de usos repetidos los efectos dejaban de ser tan placenteros.

Haciendo desaparecer el botellín, suspiró al avanzar hacia el escritorio, apoyándose en el borde de éste mientras observaba a Johnson caminar hacia el medimago, preguntando lo que todos deseaban saber, exceptuando probablemente a Callahan, quién preferiría seguir con el interrogatorio, incluso si Malfoy era incapaz de articular una palabra.

—¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió al señor Malfoy? ¿Se pondrá bien? —la voz del abogado rompió el silencio de la habitación, haciendo que todos miraran el rostro pálido e inmóvil del rubio bajo la tenue luz de la enfermería.

—A juzgar por los diagnósticos que obtuve mientras ustedes venían hacia acá, el principal problema fue el mix de pociones que se le entregó —separándose de Malfoy, caminó hasta Callahan, pidiéndole las pociones, frunciendo el ceño al observar y oler cada una, agitándolas brevemente en sus botellas—. ¿Qué se supone que son, exactamente? —preguntó, perdiendo por completo la sonrisa, fijando con una mirada hostil al interrogador.

—Una poción desinhibidora y un suero con el apodo de _incensurable_, que elimina el filtro consciente de lo que pueda querer omitir —dijo con un tono agrio, señalando cada una de las botellas.

Depositándolas sobre el escritorio, Strausson agitó su varita un par de veces sobre cada una, apareciendo un pergamino que leyó atentamente antes de caminar hacia su estantería.

—Como lo supuse —susurró sacando una botella sin etiquetar con un líquido color perla—. Las pociones contienen elementos que mezclados pueden aumentar la potencia de otros. La poción desinhibidora que le fue administrada al señor Malfoy, es de la misma base que hemos tratado de suspender del mercado en San Mungo, ya que se han dado múltiples casos de reacciones alérgicas, por la cantidad excesiva de belladona que contienen. Probablemente el señor Malfoy no sea alérgico, al menos en sus reportes de salud no se menciona, pero el suero incensurable contiene coclearia, que —aparte de lograr imprudencia y exaltación— logra aumentar el efecto venenoso de la belladona.

Inclinándose nuevamente sobre Malfoy, lo rodeó con los brazos, hasta lograr sentarlo lo suficiente como para poder entregarle la poción.

—Señor Malfoy, retiraré el hechizo que el Auror Potter realizó en su garganta. Apenas lo haga, deberá beberse la poción que le entregué —aclaró Strausson, retirándose ligeramente, apoyando al rubio en un montón de almohadas mientras agitaba la varita quitando el hechizo fijador.

Soltando un gemido de dolor, Malfoy se llevó la botella a la boca, sonrojándose furiosamente al sentir parte de ésta gotear por su mentón y cuello, maldiciendo a Callahan por ponerlo en esa situación. Sus brazos estaban demasiado débiles, y notar el temblor de la boca de la botella contra sus labios era humillante.

—Con eso es suficiente —murmuró el medimago, sujetando su mano y quitándole la poción, agradecido al notar un hechizo limpiador—. Ahora lo importante es que pueda descansar un par de horas, lo suficiente como para que el suero haga efecto y la inflamación ceda y así quitar el resto de los hechizos que tuve que poner en lugar para mantenerlo estable —dijo observando a Dawlish, pasando completamente por alto los gruñidos que Callahan dejaba escapar desde un rincón.

—Está bien, en dos horas enviaré a uno de mis Aurores a buscarlo —respondió Dawlish colocándose de pie, señalándole a los otros magos que lo acompañaran—. Dejaré activada la barrera para detenidos —agregó, apuntando con su varita a Malfoy, haciendo aparecer una fina cadena en su cuello, antes de apuntar al marco de la puerta, haciendo que una luz azul lo rodeara por un momento.

~.~

Una vez en el corredor, Harry pudo ver a Ron y McLaggen caminar hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Jack —llamó Dawlish, sujetando del brazo al interrogador—. Creo que no será necesario continuar con el interrogatorio de Malfoy, no con él en la enfermería y sin nuevos datos de los que presionar. En caso de que descubramos cualquier cosa, enviaré a alguien a buscarte, así que por favor mantente ubicable en tu casa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Callahan acercándose al Jefe de Aurores, observándolo fríamente—. Yo sigo creyendo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es seguir con el interrogatorio, aprovechándonos de la debilidad de Malfoy.

—Mi cliente se encuentra indispuesto a causa de las pociones que _usted_ le administró —siseó Johnson, atravesándolo con la mirada—. Bajo palabras del medimago, el señor Malfoy necesita descansar y no permitiré que el causante de toda esta situación siga adelante con un interrogatorio ilegal.

—Quien causó todo esto fue Malfoy, desde el momento en que tuvo la idea de asesinar al ministro —escupió Callahan, inclinándose sobre Johnson como si fuera una amenaza en ciernes.

—Suficiente, Jack. Si te necesitamos, te llamaré, ¿entendido? —lo sujetó Dawlish, separándolo del abogado y llevándolo hasta una de las tantas oficinas de conferencias, en la que había una chimenea con red flú. Viéndolo desaparecer entre las verdes llamas, se apretó el puente de la nariz, pensando en que tanto podría dañar el caso, el hecho de que hubo que parar la interrogación por causa de una intoxicación.

Observando a los magos que lo siguieron, sólo pudo ver a sus Aurores.

—¿Y Johnson, Potter? —preguntó, sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa, señalándoles que se sentaran.

—Dijo que iría a ver a Malfoy y luego se retiraría a analizar el caso —respondió Harry, fijándose en el aspecto cansado de los otros dos Aurores. Probablemente deberían ir a pedir una poción vigorizante también.

—¿Cuál es el detalle de lo que se recabó en la Mansión Malfoy luego de que me marchara? —ladró Dawlish, agitando su varita un par de veces, sellando la habitación y la chimenea.

—Se revisó el perímetro completo alrededor de la mansión, no encontrando muestras de que alguien más haya podido entrar o salir del lugar sin conocimiento de Malfoy, en el caso de haber intentado penetrar las barreras. El análisis de la escena del crimen no reveló mayor información de la que ya se había obtenido, y el chequeo a Chang detalló que efectivamente con quien mantuvo relaciones sexuales fue Draco Malfoy y no un impostor. Los informes de criminalística, tanto los de los guantes como los del cuerpo del Ministro, aún no están terminados. Los guantes estarán a las siete u ocho de la mañana, los del Ministro son más complejos y demoraran un par días —respondió Ron, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose lo suficiente para entregar las carpetas con el informe completo tanto a Harry como a Dawlish.

—¿Y qué se ha hecho de la conferencia de prensa? ¿Se han extendido las típicas informaciones extraoficiales ya?—preguntó el Auror, algo más tranquilo, reclinándose en el asiento mientras hojeaba el portafolios.

—Nos hemos contactado con los diversos periódicos nacionales, estableciendo la conferencia a las ocho de la mañana y se ha dado un memo oficial sobre la muerte del Ministro mediante el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional a los diversos gobiernos mágicos con los que mantenemos relaciones cordiales. Es probable que mediante esa información prensa extranjera también se presente a la conferencia —dijo McLaggen. Carraspeando, revisó un par de papeles antes de continuar—. Respecto a lo de informaciones extraoficiales, hubo gente que se enteró en el tiempo entre interrogar a los sospechosos y dejar a la gente retirarse a sus casas. De acuerdo a lo que me notificó un amigo, la noticia ya se divulgó en la Wizarding Wireless Network*, aunque no han determinado sospechosos ni motivos.

Un par de golpes en la puerta, los detuvo de la conversación. Desmantelando el hechizo de privacidad, Dawlish dejó que la puerta se abriera, permitiéndoles observar a un hombre alto y fornido, de pelo oscuro y piel morena, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, que daba más la impresión de ser un guardaespaldas que un funcionario del ministerio, excepto por el aire de "soy mejor que tú" que tenía.

—Señor Candau —saludó Dawlish, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo—. Adelante, ya me preguntaba cuándo se aparecería.

—En cuanto me notificó uno de tus Aurores, me preparé para venir. Como supondrás, no estuve presente en la fiesta de Malfoy, considerando que mi esposa aún se encuentra algo enferma —dijo el hombre, sentándose en una de las sillas libres como si el pequeño despacho le perteneciera.

Su voz sedosa y profunda le recordaba a Harry en parte a la manera que Snape y Shacklebolt hablaban, capturando inmediatamente el interés de quienes los oían. Aunque claro, lo que no lograba con su voz, lo lograba con su atractivo físico. Duplicando su portafolio, le entregó uno de los informes, observando el asentimiento de Dawlish.

—Por supuesto —respondió el Jefe de Aurores, inclinándose en su silla, sabiendo que su preocupación era sólo una pantalla, pues su mujer estaba prácticamente en su lecho de muerte y se rumoreaba que ya estaba buscando a un reemplazo—. De forma breve, los datos más relevantes son nuestro sospechoso —Draco Malfoy—, quien además tiene el motivo, la falta de coartada y una serie de pruebas que lo incriminan directamente.

—Pero hasta donde sé, el joven Malfoy es inmune al _veritaserum_ —murmuró Candau, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano—. ¿Acaso has logrado un interrogatorio sin éste? —susurró casi con tono de burla.

—No ha sido necesario. Gracias a la ayuda de Jack Callahan, quien diseñó un método híbrido de interrogación durante su estadía en América, hemos logrado confirmar que las pruebas pertenecían a él —respondió Dawlish, su voz tensa mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Y dime, ¿dónde se encuentra Malfoy? —susurró, reclinándose sobre el asiento, dándole una mirada irritada.

Notando a la perfección la palidez en el rostro de Dawlish, Harry interrumpió:

—Señor, Malfoy se encuentra detenido en la enfermería, dada una reacción alérgica a las pociones administradas durante el interrogatorio. No fue nada grave y dentro de una hora y media podrá ser llevado nuevamente a las celdas. Por ahora el medimago Strausson ha preferido mantenerlo en observación.

—Entiendo —murmuró Candau colocándose de pie—. ¿Algo más de lo que me deba enterar? —preguntó observándolos fríamente, como si fueran la basura bajo sus zapatos.

—Si está interesado, a las ocho será la conferencia de prensa —agregó Harry, apretando los reposabrazos de la silla, tratando de controlar el desagrado que Aurelio Candau le provocaba.

—Perfecto. Ahora me retiraré a ver a Malfoy y luego estaré en mi oficina.

Fijándose en Dawlish, lo pudo ver apretarse el entrecejo, suprimiendo probablemente la misma molestia que el Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica le generaba.

—Bien, Potter —suspiró el hombre, observando largamente a los tres Aurores presentes—, quiero que vayas y trates de organizar el caso. Ver cuáles son los puntos débiles de nuestra acusación y si hay algo que se pueda estar pasando por alto; en cuanto tengas eso listo o avanzado, llevarás a Malfoy a su celda. Weasley y McLaggen, ambos vayan a la enfermería y pidan una poción vigorizante; luego tú —dijo señalando a Ron— te encargarás de ver los datos que tiene Potter y aportar tu enfoque, mientras que tú —agregó señalando a Cormac—, te encargarás de revisar que toda la conferencia se encuentre perfectamente regulada, y que tengamos los resultados de criminalística antes que la conferencia. Si es necesario, vas hasta allá y los maldices hasta asegurarte que así sea, ¿entendido todos?

—Sí, señor —respondieron los tres, colocándose de pie y desapareciendo rápidamente.

~.~

—Draco Malfoy.

Levantando la vista, despertó del ligero sueño que se había apoderado de él, luego del hechizo relajante que el medimago le había aplicado.

—Señor, debo pedirle que deje a mi paciente descansar —dijo Strausson, depositando una larga pluma sobre el escritorio, antes de mirar fríamente a Aurelio.

—Sólo serán dos segundos —respondió Candau, ignorando por completo el rostro enojado del medimago, acercándose hasta el lado del rubio, colocando una mano sobre su hombro mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la camilla—. Qué lástima verte así, Draco —susurró, apretando los labios al ver la mirada ligeramente perdida de Malfoy.

—No creo que haya mucho que hacer hasta que la poción haga lo suyo —farfulló, enterrando la cabeza, tratando de alejarse de esa mano que lo sujetaba—. Supongo que- estás contento, ¿no? —siseó, sacudiendo el hombro ligeramente, dejando en claro que no quería que lo tocara, suprimiendo un escalofrío al notar los ojos claros fijos en él.

—¿Cómo voy a estar contento de que Frank haya muerto? —murmuró retirando sus dedos lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Draco un segundo, sus palabras suaves rodeándolo por completo—. Sabes que para mí no era necesario que Frank muriera para tener el cargo de Ministro. No negaré que es agradable ser nombrado automáticamente —agregó, rozando ligeramente el rostro pálido hasta poder ordenar el flequillo de pelo rubio—, pero me hubiera gustado poder competir contra ti, Draco. Lo sabes —susurró, dejando caer sus dedos, perfilando sus mejillas hasta acariciar sus labios resecos y pálidos.

—Suficiente —siseó Draco, enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas, sonrojándose profusamente y soltando un par de toses sofocadas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Strausson se colocara de pie y se acercara a él.

—Creo que ya se puede retirar —dijo el medimago secamente, agitando su varita alrededor de la camilla, apareciendo un biombo lo suficientemente grande como para aislar al rubio.

Volteándose elegantemente, Aurelio se retiró, sin dirigirles ni una palabra a los otros dos magos.

~.~

Apareciéndose fuera de su departamento, dejó bajar las barreras de la puerta para poder entrar, decidiendo cambiarse el traje por algo más cómodo y luego comunicarse con el despacho de Johnson y compañía.

—Mientras sean capaces de responderme a esta hora —murmuró, observando el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea, siendo ya pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Quizá lo más fácil sería comunicarse directamente a la casa de Louis, sabiendo que tenía la dirección flú en alguna de las tantas tarjetas de abogados que su madre le heredó.

_¿Qué haría con todo lo de Draco?_ pensó por un momento, desabrochando la larga serie de pequeños botones de su túnica.

Podría hablar con Weasley para que apoyara su suposición de que Draco sólo se estaba cambiando de túnicas porque habían tenido sexo hace unos minutos. Y si lograba que Marchbanks recordara que le había dicho lo del dragón, podría apelar que el rubio en realidad lo estaba esperando para una segunda ronda en su dormitorio y no asesinando al ministro a sangre fría.

Era problemático, porque casi todo se basaba en suposiciones de lo que Draco podía haber hecho mientras permanecía solo. Sabiendo que con lo que él podía aportar no sería suficiente, se recordó que también debía encontrar a ese investigador del que su madre le había hablado tantas veces, y tratar de comunicarse con Narcissa, y así quitarle una preocupación de encima al rubio.

Soltando un suspiro, terminó de desaparecer el resto de la ropa, disfrutando la sensación de estar completamente desnudo luego de horas con ropa encima, preguntándose una vez más cuánta influencia tenía su madre en su personalidad. Colocándose un pantalón de pijama, de los que Daphne insistía en regalarle, aunque le dijera que nunca los utilizaba, y una de esas batas que le había robado a Draco, se dirigió al despacho, registrando rápidamente los papeles de los cajones de su escritorio, sabiendo que por ahí debían estar las direcciones que necesitaba.

Lo que no se esperaba, era la varita en su nuca, presionando un segundo, antes de oír un hechizo y sentir que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

~.~

—Dime, compañero, ¿ya tienes el detalle de lo que necesitas? —preguntó Ron, entrando a la oficina de Harry, desparramándose sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio, frotándose los ojos con gesto cansado.

—Sí, no son tantos los datos que hay que reunir, más allá de sumar lo que trajiste con lo que obtuvimos durante el interrogatorio —respondió Harry, enterrando una mano en su pelo, desordenándolo aún más si era posible. Depositando la pluma, miró largamente a Ron, antes de agitar su varita un par de veces y hacer un hechizo de privacidad—. Creo que el principal problema del caso, está en que pienso que Malfoy no es culpable.

—Pero si ya han encontrado tantas pruebas en su contra, y aún faltan los análisis de criminalística, que sólo podrían apoyar la culpabilidad del hurón o salvarlo por completo —susurró Ron, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, adelantándose en la silla, tratando de comprender mejor a qué se refería su amigo.

—Y no lo niego —dijo Harry, quitándose los lentes un segundo, apretando los ojos, intentando que la jaqueca que amenazaba en el horizonte no lo afectara aún—. El hecho es, no tenemos una declaración probada con _veritaserum_ de culpabilidad o inocencia de parte de Malfoy-

Interrumpiéndolo, la alarma de su varita se disparó, sonando alegremente en la funda junto a su cadera.

—Perfecto —murmuró el moreno, colocándose nuevamente los lentes, guardando los documentos en su escritorio bajo un hechizo de protección—. Debo ir a buscar a Malfoy, y supongo que deberé entregarle un informe con las falencias a Dawlish —comentó, desmantelando los hechizos de privacidad, antes de salir al pasillo, donde ya había gente que empezaba a circular apresurada, probablemente alertada de la situación con el ministro.

—¿No deberías esperar a que te lleguen los informes de criminalística? —preguntó Ron, observando mientras Harry bloqueaba nuevamente su oficina. Nunca se había acostumbrado a lo paranoico que podía ser su amigo. Casi le recordaba a Ojo Loco, con todo eso de la "¡alerta permanente!".

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. De todos modos, creo que habría que tratar de contactar a Zabini —dijo, avanzando por el pasillo hacia los ascensores—. Él me dijo que deseaba testificar y presentar la participación de un investigador privado para asesorar a Malfoy, así como sería quién enviaría al abogado. Creo que Zabini sabe algo y puede ser importan-

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Auror Potter —murmuró apenada una de las secretarias de la Oficina de Aurores, agitando su varita para recoger todos los pergaminos que se le habían caído al chocar contra el moreno.

—No, no se preocupe —respondió Harry, haciendo un _accio_ y atrayendo los que la mujer no había levantado.

—Gracias —farfulló la secretaria, juntándolos todos y desapareciendo rápidamente.

—Compañero —se rió Ron, palmeándole ligeramente el hombro—. Esa chica está loca por ti, desde que Anthony Goldstein la trajo hasta acá.

—Joder, Ron, ni la conozco y me dices eso —dijo sonriendo brevemente, acelerando el paso hacia los ascensores.

—Hombre, te repito que es un desperdicio que batees para el otro equipo. Ella te ha coqueteado desde que llegó, es la secretaria de Dawlish, ya deberías conocerla. Y peor aún —agregó, dándole un empujón con el hombro—, no has querido aceptar la oferta a cenar que Charlie te hizo la otra vez.

—Olvídalo, Ron, olvídalo —dijo haciéndole un gesto rudo por sobre el hombro, y cerrándole la puerta del ascensor en la cara como venganza.

—Oh, demonios —_le pasaba por molestarlo demasiado_ pensó, esperando otro ascensor.

* * *

><p>* o red inalámbrica mágica en español.<p>

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Suena como un crimen

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Draco, menciones de Blaise/Draco y Draco/Cho

Rating: NC-17

Género: drama, policial

Palabras: 5120~ (47K todo el fic)

Advertencias: ninguna.

Beta: kaiserin-t cualquier error que permanezca es de mi responsabilidad :P

Resumen: Draco Malfoy tenía su vida completamente decidida, sabía a lo que aspiraba, cómo manipular a la gente y lograr tener lo que merecía luego de años de trabajo duro. Quizá eso no sería suficiente cuando lo acusaran de asesinar al Ministro de Magia. SLASH.

NdA: Primero, sorry por la demora en actualizar, ando con la cabeza en cualquier lugar con esto del movimiento estudiantil en mi país; espero que no me vuelva a suceder. Segundo, gracias Himextina y Verdolin por sus comentarios :) ya se irán viendo las respuestas a sus preguntas. Y Verdolin, si no fuera por tu rw no me habría acordado de actualizar xD. Por último, rws=amor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Informe desde la conferencia de Prensa.<strong>_

—_por F. Montola y R. Skeeter para Pluma sin Reservas._

_Hemos presenciado en primera fila la emocionante declaración del Jefe de Aurores, prometiendo encarcelar a su sospechoso, y entregar una serie de pruebas incriminadoras, que lograrán dejar a un Malfoy, a la joven promesa de la política, Draco Malfoy, entre las rejas de Azkaban permanentemente, seguida de la sincera declaración del Ministro Interino Aurelio Candau, dando el pésame a la señorita Chang y prometiendo estabilizar al Ministerio durante el periodo que sea necesario, antes de llamar nuevamente a votaciones._

_Un dicho muggle dice que el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones, como alguien al interior del Ministerio nos declaró amablemente. Sólo queda esperar al desenlace del juicio contra Draco Malfoy durante el día lunes, para saber qué tan cierto es esto. _

~.~

Entrando a la pequeña enfermería, de inmediato Harry notó el biombo que se había colocado alrededor del rubio, evitando que pudiera observarlo.

—Medimago Strausson, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó, acercándose al escritorio, fijándose en cómo el hombre se frotaba un ojo, soltando un bostezo disimulado, antes de depositar las manos lentamente en el escritorio, claramente pensando en cómo responder.

—El Ministro Interino le dio una visita al señor Malfoy, y la agitación le sentó algo mal —murmuró finalmente, colocándose de pie y acercándose a la camilla, haciendo desaparecer el biombo. Detrás, estaba Malfoy, durmiendo apoyado sobre un montón de cojines, totalmente apacible—. Draco —llamó Strausson, moviendo con cuidado un hombro, hasta ver los ojos grises enfocarse en él.

Suprimiendo un gesto de molestia, Harry apretó con firmeza la varita, sin querer profundizar en los motivos por los cuáles podría enojarse al ver a Strausson sonreírle tan cercanamente al rubio, ni al notar el débil parpadeo de éste al quitarle el par de hechizos que aún lo protegían, antes de devolver un ligero asentimiento agradecido.

—Potter —llamó Draco, sentándose en la orilla de la camilla, observando el suelo distantemente, como si pensara en qué tan seguro era poder colocarse de pie—. Estoy listo —murmuró, dejando que parte de su pelo cubriera su rostro.

Avanzando en dos largas zancadas, se colocó frente al rubio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose desnudo ante los grises profundos de Malfoy. Inclinándose lo suficiente, rodeó con sus manos el cuello del rubio, desabrochando la delgada cadena que evitaba que saliera de la enfermería, guardándola rápidamente entre sus túnicas, una extraña sensación asentándose en su estómago al sentir la respiración cálida de Malfoy contra su mentón y la piel suave bajo sus dedos.

Haciéndose a un lado, lo sujetó por la cintura mientras una mano pálida se enrollaba en sus hombros, apoyándose con más firmeza de la que lo pensaba capaz, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie junto a él, todo su costado en apretado contacto contra el cuerpo tibio de Malfoy, quizá el contacto más cercano a otra persona que había tenido desde hace meses.

—Le entregaré una poción revitalizante —habló Strausson, cerca de su estantería de pociones, recordándole que no estaban solos en la enfermería—. Pero creo que no sería ventajoso administrarla si ahora el señor Malfoy estará en una celda intentando dormir. De todas maneras, se la doy en caso de que lo necesiten completamente despierto, para algún interrogatorio u otra cosa —dijo, depositándola sobre el escritorio, lista para que Harry la tomara al pasar.

—¿Algo con lo que debamos tener cuidado? —preguntó Harry, ayudando al rubio a dar pasos, hasta notar con una punzada de remordimiento que ya no era necesario que lo sujetara con tanta fuerza contra sí mismo, soltándolo lentamente aunque no lo quisiera. _Focus, Potter, focus_, pensó, acercándose al escritorio y guardando la poción, antes de desmantelar el hechizo de cierre de Dawlish sobre el marco de la puerta.

Soltando un suspiro, Draco arregló sus túnicas, sintiendo su piel picar en donde la mano de Potter lo había sujetado, tratando de omitir el sudor de sus palmas, secándolas cuidadosamente contra su ropa. Estaba comenzando a dudar de su sanidad mental, si sólo con sentir a Potter sostenerlo era capaz de estremecerse así.

—Obviamente no pueden volver a administrar el set de pociones que desencadenó el cuadro de intoxicación, así como ningún tipo de poción que contenga belladona.

—Entendido —asintió Harry, acercándose nuevamente a Draco, sujetando ambas muñecas entre sus manos, sintiendo cada delgado hueso en ellas. Concentrándose, susurró el hechizo de amarre, ajustándolo de tal manera que las cadenas no fueran tan notorias, sabiendo que si se topaban con gente en el camino a las celdas, sería un problema si éstas llamaban demasiado la atención—. Gracias.

—No es nada, en caso de cualquier otro problema, me llaman —respondió Strausson, sentándose nuevamente tras el escritorio, observando a la pareja retirarse de su enfermería.

Avanzando por los pasillos, Harry los guió rápidamente, sabiendo cuáles estarían más vacíos durante estas horas de la mañana, utilizando las escaleras en vez de los ascensores, para evitar encontrarse con cualquier empleado enterado de la situación.

Deteniéndose frente a la celda del rubio, apretó con firmeza el codo bajo su mano, intentando de alguna manera darle algo de confianza al otro hombre. Abriendo la reja, lo observó alejarse hasta el catre arrinconado contra una pared, sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, salvo una mirada confundida antes de que se girara y abandonara el pasillo frío.

~.~

Reclinándose en su sillón, le dio una sonrisa agradecida a su esposa al verla aparecer con una bandeja llena de pequeñas galletas y una taza de té.

—Trata de no estresarte sobre el caso —susurró la mujer, depositando la taza sobre el escritorio, acariciando su cuello tenso unos segundos antes de retroceder, acomodándose la trenza canosa por sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Créeme que con lo importante que es, eso es prácticamente imposible. Ya puedo imaginarme el peso de Narcissa Malfoy sobre mis hombros si llegara a perderlo. En caso contrario, los beneficios son enormes —murmuró Louis, frotándose los ojos en un gesto cansado.

—Quizá deberías contactar a alguien que te pueda apoyar en esto, uno de los chicos del buffet, o un investigador —sugirió, tomando las manos de su marido entre las suyas, estrechándolas en un gesto de cariño.

—Tienes razón, Matilda —dijo sonriéndole, besando cada una de sus muñecas, antes de señalarle la puerta—. Anda, ve a descansar, luego iré a dormir un rato.

Observando a su mujer desaparecer del despacho, comenzó a revolver sus tarjetas y datos de contactos, hasta encontrar la que andaba buscando.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy había tenido grandes problemas con la justicia, había sido fácil obtener su libertad de Azkaban. Claro, había contado con la ayuda de la persona en la tarjeta, encontrando suficiente información que hiciera fácil minar la credibilidad de quienes lo acusaban, o de doblegar ciertas voluntades, determinadas a ver a Lucius entre rejas.

Obviamente el trabajo que se requería ahora, era mucho más detallista que lo que Lucius había necesitado, pero sin dudas que la persona en cuestión no tendría grandes dificultades en lograrlo. No si los rumores sobre las cosas que había conseguido antes eran ciertos.

Colocándose de pie lentamente, agitó su varita levantando varios hechizos de privacidad y anti-espías, sabiendo que en este caso, convenía ser precavido antes que lamentar. Acercándose a la chimenea, murmuró el nombre de la dirección, metiendo la cabeza, deseando que la conexión estuviera abierta al otro lado, sabiendo que si no lo estaba sería porque ya estaba ocupado en otro trabajo. Soltando un agradecimiento a la deidad que estuviera cerca al ver abrirse la conexión al otro lado, pudo observar un pequeño despacho, bastante espartano, con un gato negro sobre el escritorio, que lo miraba curiosamente.

—Necesito hablar con tu dueño —dijo, notando al gato dar un salto, avanzando hacia la puerta y desaparecer por ésta. Esperando unos minutos, comenzó a impacientarse al notar que no aparecía nadie, soltando un suspiro al ver la puerta abrirse y un hombre, bastante alto, entrar al despacho, llevando el gato entre sus brazos. Un avanzado y complejo hechizo disimulador cubría su rostro, evitando que su vista pudiera comprender lo que veía, sintiendo que miraba un rostro que era todos y ninguno a la vez.

—Louis Johnson —susurró, la voz tan indescriptible como su cara—. Largo tiempo sin vernos.

—Creo que hubiera preferido que siguiera así —respondió el abogado, sabiendo que el hombre lo tomaría como el comentario sincero que era. Todos podían depender de él en algún segundo, pero nadie quería que ese momento llegara.

—Lo sé —murmuró sentándose frente a la chimenea, acariciando al gato con largos dedos, cubiertos por unos guantes delgados de cuero—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito toda la información que encuentres, respecto a una lista de gente, y lo que se te ocurra sobre un caso en especial —respondió, entregándole un pergamino sellado, que revisó de inmediato.

—¿Qué caso puede involucrar a Callahan, a la mujer del Ministro, a tan variado grupo de Aurores y parte del Wizengamot y del ministerio?

—El asesinato del Ministro Dipson —respondió, sabiendo que el hombre estaba impresionado, incluso si no sabía qué rasgo facial lo delataba.

—¿Y a quién se le acusa de ser responsable? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—A Draco Malfoy.

Asintiendo, el hombre se puso de pie, soltando al gato, dejándolo frotarse contra sus tobillos.

—Lo entiendo, ¿algo más?

—Necesito la información lo antes posible —agregó Louis, intentando observar los extraños ojos del hombre—. Lo más probable es que el juicio se designe para el día lunes.

—Entendido —repitió, acercándose a la chimenea, sus pasos completamente mullidos en la gruesa alfombra—. Adiós, Louis Johnson —murmuró, cerrando la conexión.

Retirándose un par de pasos, trató de sacudirse la sensación de incomodidad que tenía. Era casi inevitable sentirse extraño luego de hablar con _Él_.

Sentándose nuevamente tras el escritorio, observó largamente el despacho, fijándose en la hora, sabiendo que en cualquier segundo Narcissa Malfoy trataría de comunicarse con él para saber de primera mano todo lo que había ocurrido.

Ya podía madurar cierto plan de acción, aunque necesitaría presionar a Potter para que hiciera correr las pistas que los Aurores presentarían ante el Wizengamot.

Sacando una larga pipa de su escritorio, trató de pensar en cuál era la motivación para culpar a Draco. Lo más fácil era la opción de sacarlo del camino. Ya había ocurrido previamente con la desafortunada muerte de Lucius Malfoy, y no era difícil imaginar que la parte más fraudulenta y turbia de los grupos de poder podían tener algo que ver. El problema radicaba en que el total de gente beneficiada por la muerte del Ministro era demasiado amplio, y el real fondo de quienes llevaban las decisiones del ministerio era imposible de predecir.

Era como intentar dar palos de ciego.

Oyendo las pequeñas campanas del reloj de pared anunciar las seis de la mañana, observó con una mueca la chimenea chisporrotear, dejando que una elegante Narcissa entrara a su despacho. Si no fuera por la manera en que aferraba entre sus dedos el pequeño bolso de mano, nunca habría imaginado que la mujer sentía cualquier tipo de emoción respecto al encarcelamiento de su hijo. No con la frialdad y determinación que parecía exudar con sólo colocarse de pie en su oficina.

—Señor Johnson —saludó cortés, avanzando hasta quedar frente a él, haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

—Señora Malfoy, por favor, sólo llámeme Louis —dijo señalándole un asiento, antes de volver a acomodarse en su silla.

—Bien, Louis, entonces le pido lo mismo, llámeme Narcissa —respondió, sentándose, logrando dominar el ambiente como pocas mujeres podrían hacerlo—. Ahora, asumo que está cansado luego de la agitada madrugada que ha tenido que atender, así que si vamos directo al punto —dijo, cruzándose de piernas y mirándolo fríamente—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene sobre el caso de mi hijo?

Suprimiendo el suspiro que deseaba soltar, depositó la pipa sobre el escritorio antes de comenzar a hablar.

Le explicó parte de las pruebas encontradas, lo que Callahan había logrado obtener de la interrogación al rubio, dando su punto de vista de cómo trataría el ministerio de presentar las pruebas circunstanciales, sumado con la falta de coartada y las facilidades por ser en su casa, así como los motivos que habría tras asesinarlo. También le contó de la intoxicación de Draco, aclarándole que no había sido nada de extrema gravedad, gracias a la rápida reacción de Potter.

—Pero, lo hace sonar como si no hubiera nada que hacer —murmuró Narcissa, apretando nuevamente su bolso, dejando su rostro como una perfecta máscara, tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que su hijo hubiera necesitado ser internado en la enfermería.

—Eso es todo lo que ellos pueden hacer. Aún hay algunos detalles de pruebas encontradas que no han terminado de ser analizadas. Y debo poder hablar con Draco para saber si hay cualquier tipo de prueba que permitiera saber qué se suponía estaba haciendo. De todos modos, he contratado a un investigador privado que logrará encontrar más datos e _–información útil_ —dijo, dejando perfectamente en claro a qué se refería—. Si nos enfocamos en detalles, podríamos salvar por completo el caso. Todo depende de lo que digan las pruebas que faltan. Si no es así… sabe que haré todo lo posible por obtener la libertad de Draco.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay respecto a la publicidad del caso, sabe qué es lo que planean los Aurores?

—Por lo que pude oír en el Ministerio, a las ocho de la mañana hay una citación a conferencia de prensa, aunque no creo que se hayan querido adelantar y decir quién es su sospechoso. También, asumo que se ha notificado a otros gobiernos mágicos, que es la conducta normal a seguir; pero de publicidad _per se_, en los diarios, no estoy enterado.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —susurró Narcissa, colocándose de pie y caminando hacia la chimenea—. Es importante lograr que se note que Draco no es acusado justamente, influir la opinión pública y así guiar al Wizengamot.

—Por supuesto —apoyó Louis, acompañándola—. Tengo algunos contactos que podrían servirle.

—No se preocupe por eso. Yo sé con quién tratar para lograr lo que necesitamos —respondió, su mirada seria y fría le dejó perfectamente en claro que en ese aspecto no habría problemas. Tomando una pizca de polvos flu, Narcissa se despidió antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

~.~

Entrando nuevamente a su despacho, trató de sacudirse la sensación que Malfoy le provocaba. Sabía que era un error sentirse confundido por lo que el rubio hiciera o no, y aún más, permitir que verlo con otras personas lo afectara. No podía darse el lujo que su imparcialidad se nublara simplemente por un capricho de adolescente.

Sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, se jaló algunos mechones, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, de analizar el caso y los datos que estaban fallando o faltando. Recordando a Zabini, registró los datos del moreno, hasta encontrar la dirección flú a la que se podía acceder sólo con permisos especiales.

El ex Slytherin había dicho que tenía algo que declarar, y no podía simplemente esperar a que llegara el momento en que hablara frente al Wizengamot y dijera algo que los tomara por sorpresa.

Tirando un puñado de polvos a la chimenea, trató de contactarse infructuosamente. Era probable que no estuviera en casa, quizá con Narcissa o con el abogado de Malfoy. En ese momento, una pequeña lechuza marrón entró a su despacho, posándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, ululando suavemente. Acercándose, tomó el pergamino, ofreciéndole una delicia de lechuzas antes de dejarla partir. Leyendo rápidamente, se dio cuenta que era una misiva de Johnson, pidiéndole que en cuento tuvieran los informes de criminalística sobre las pruebas, se lo notificara para pedir la autorización a su revisión.

Suspirando, arrugó la carta en un puño, arrojándola al pequeño basurero junto al escritorio. Deseaba que pronto llegaran esos malditos informes —todos ellos— para de una buena vez tener algo que inculpara o salvara a Malfoy. Depender de pruebas circunstanciales —por mucho que éstas fueran en extremo incriminadoras— lograba colocarle los nervios de punta; y tener al abogado de Malfoy respirándole en la nuca, dispuesto a obtener cualquier cosa que rescatara al rubio, era capaz de empeorar la situación.

Estaba sentándose tras su escritorio, cuando otra lechuza —esta vez una de las oficiales de la oficina de criminalística en conjunto del Ministerio y San Mungo—, se posó sobre su escritorio, depositando un sobre, antes de marcharse sin esperar por nada.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le enviamos esta carta con copia idéntica a la dirigida a los representantes judiciales del Wizengamot, al Ministro Interino de la Magia y al Jefe de Aurores, para dar cuenta de los resultados obtenidos al análisis exhaustivo realizado a los guantes encontrados en la escena del crimen. Estos se encuentran adjuntos en una lista al interior del sobre, con pergamino imperturbable, los que evitan la posibilidad de falsificación y adulteración de los datos en él escritos. _

_También se le informa que el análisis al cuerpo del Ministro será concluido dentro del plazo de tres días, lo que cuenta en las actas del Wizengamot y bajo el precedente de que son análisis extras y no los indispensables para el caso, salvo petición explícita de alguna de las partes involucradas en la demanda._

_En caso de cualquier duda, ya sea del trámite realizado, o de la necesidad de algún miembro del equipo de análisis que se presente como testigo, no vacile en enviarnos una lechuza para resolver su problema._

_Atentamente,_

_Mark T. Rivenstoock._

_Jefe de Perito Forense._

_Servicio Medimágico Legal._

—Perfecto —siseó Harry, deseando vehementemente que a Johnson no se le ocurriera alargar eternamente el juicio, sólo para esperar las pruebas en el cuerpo del Ministro. Revisando el sobre, sacó el otro pergamino, notando el peso y la magia que brotaba de él, todos esos encantamientos protectores firmemente en su lugar.

_Dentro de las características básicas del objeto en análisis, se presenta lo siguiente:_

_Restos de guantes (ambas manos) de cuero de Thestral de una antigüedad de 150 años, los que han permanecido sin grandes daños hasta el momento de su intento de quema. _

_Se puede apreciar una marca dejada por un artefacto mágico, en forma de anillo junto a lo que resembla un chacal del estilo de arte egipcio, en la zona correspondiente al dedo medio (restos de éste)._

_Se puede observar también, una serie de hendiduras en la zona externa del meñique, que corresponden a la imagen de la antigua forma de flor de lis utilizada en algunos escudos de familia antiguos._

_Realizado el análisis correspondiente en busca de pruebas, se ha encontrado lo siguiente:_

_La muestra orgánica (sangre) que se pudo obtener de las pruebas, es correspondiente a la sangre del Ministro Dipson. Ésta fue el único tipo de muestra orgánica disponible._

_Se pudo rescatar partes de las huellas digitales en distintas partes de los dedos, los que en un análisis cruzado con lo disponible en el nuevo Registro Mágico, determinó que las huellas pertenecen a Draco Abraxas Malfoy, 27 años._

_Se aprecian restos de una sustancia que no hemos podido reconocer, por lo que se están conduciendo más investigaciones, las que serán entregadas bajo petición de alguna de las partes involucradas._

_Firmado, confirmado y sellado,  
><em>_Mark T. Rivenstoock.  
><em>_Jefe de Perito Forense.  
><em>_Servicio Medimágico Legal._

—Perfecto —masculló, repitiéndose y enterrando una mano en su pelo, revolviéndolo en un gesto frustrado. Quería creer que Malfoy era inocente, pero si antes había tenido dudas con las pruebas, ahora era prácticamente imposible que algo lograra salvarlo, no cuando esto terminaba por lapidarlo como el asesino.

Haciendo una rápida copia a ambas cartas, garabateó en un pergamino a Johnson, enviándole los resultados en signo de colaboración. Sabía que era prácticamente imposible que lograra algo, salvo que por algún milagro surgieran pruebas desde el cuerpo del Ministro, y aún así, era probable que Dawlish acelerara tanto el proceso, que no les daría tiempo a esperar esos análisis.

Recordando que no había podido comunicarse con Zabini por flú, escribió otra carta, indicándole al moreno que se presentara en el ministerio lo antes posible.

Tomando el silbato que se les asignaba para llamar a una lechuza, lo hizo sonar, sintiendo un peso en el estómago al recibir a la única lechuza blanca que había en el ministerio. Atándole rápidamente las cartas, le susurró el nombre, acariciando inevitablemente su cuello, antes de dejarla partir.

Un par de memos ingresaron a su despacho, revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza hasta que los sujetó con fuerza. Uno era de Dawlish preguntando si había recibido y agregado a los datos del caso las cartas de criminalística, y otra de McLaggen avisándole que la presentación de la conferencia de prensa sería en veinte minutos más, para que se presentara en el Atrio. Quienes hablarían serían Dawlish y Aurelio Candau.

Arrojándolos a la basura, guardó las cartas en el portafolio que tenía, sellando nuevamente todo su escritorio. Luego, acercándose a la chimenea, trató de contactar otra vez con Zabini, soltando un bufido molesto al notar la conexión flú cerrada. _Para que me ha dicho que deseaba testificar y cooperar, si luego no responde las malditas llamadas _pensó, apagando con su varita la chimenea y cerrando la conexión.

~.~

Entrando al Atrio, pudo ver de inmediato a la multitud de periodistas agolpados frente al pequeño podio que McLaggen había aparecido. Estaba seguro que podía oír el zumbido disimulado de los hechizos traductores que la prensa extranjera estaba utilizando, así como el continuo flash de las cámaras hacia los hombres que se encontraban adelante.

Fijándose en Candau y Dawlish, notó que el primero se veía aún más imponente junto al Jefe de Aurores, sacándole más de una cabeza de altura y teniendo su cuerpo mucho mejor cuidado. Haciendo un gesto, Dawlish avanzó, logrando que todos se quedaran en silencio, salvo el ruido de las plumas al escribir y el zumbido de los hechizos.

Comenzando su discurso, expuso lo que ya habían conversado repetidas veces, de las pruebas que habían encontrado, de la situación en que se encontraba Malfoy, gracias a su propia ambición, de cómo se encargarían de verlo entre rejas y pagar por el crimen contra el Ministro y contra el Gobierno Mágico. Podía estar seguro de que nunca había visto a Dawlish tan convencido de algo, ni utilizar de tal forma su poder oratorio y mediático en favor de arrastrar a la prensa en contra de Malfoy.

—Por último, informar que el juicio contra Draco Abraxas Malfoy, se llevará a cabo el día lunes a las diez de la mañana, en presencia del Wizengamot al completo, permaneciendo el imputado en dependencias del ministerio hasta ese momento. Gracias —retirándose un par de pasos, dejó que el grupo se silenciara antes de señalarle a Aurelio que avanzara.

—Estimados periodistas, hoy domingo por la madrugada, lo que menos esperaba era ser despertado por un Auror notificándome la situación acontecida en la desgraciada Mansión Malfoy —comenzó a hablar, mirando a todos largamente, como deseando marcarlos con su mirada—. Todos saben que deseaba suceder a Frank en el cargo, pero siento demasiada pena por lo ocurrido. Podíamos tener algunos desacuerdos, pero el hombre era mi amigo —murmuró, su voz ampliada por el _sonorus_, permitiendo que todos lo oyeran—. Ahora deseo decir sólo dos cosas, primero: darle mi más profundo pésame a la mujer que estaba compartiendo su vida con él, la señorita Chang, quien resultó lastimada con todo esto; y segundo: declarar que haré todo lo posible dentro de mi poder, para mantener y mejorar el estado del Ministerio, continuando con la senda trazada por Frank —dijo, sujetando con ambas manos el podio, haciendo parecer que su tamaño había aumentado aún más si es que era posible—. No permitiré que el esfuerzo que él puso en esto se pierda, por lo que me mantendré en el cargo, hasta el momento en que se puedan realizar nuevos comicios, ya que ayer sábado, no sólo se perdió a un buen Ministro, sino que se perdió también a una mente brillante, quizá enceguecida por el poder —haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, agregó —muchas gracias por su atención —retrocediendo y retirándose del podio, su túnica azul oscura revoloteando entre sus pies.

—No habrá más declaraciones, ni respuestas a preguntas —exclamó McLaggen, evitando que la horda de periodistas siguiera gritando dudas, alzando las barreras anti-traspaso, hasta ver desaparecer en los pasillos a Dawlish y Candau, haciendo desaparecer rápidamente todo y despacharlos del lugar.

—Interesantes declaraciones —susurró Lorenzini, apareciendo junto a él. Observando a los periodistas desparramarse en el ministerio, tratando de obtener impresiones de las personas que trabajaban ahí, notó claramente a Skeeter y una castaña delgada hablar con distintas personas a la vez.

—Puede ser, pero no dudo que en _El Profeta_ hallarán el modo de distorsionar las cosas —respondió Harry, apoyándose contra una pared, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio volver a trepar su cuerpo, la poción vigorizante dejando de hacer efecto lentamente.

—Es cierto —notando la mirada del Auror sobre él, vio los grandes ojos castaños clavados en él—. Creo, Auror Potter, que debería descansar un poco. Las pociones ayudan sólo hasta cierto punto.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry, más cortante de lo que hubiera querido. Frotándose los ojos, agregó—. Lo siento, creo que ordenaré unos documentos y me marcharé por unas horas.

Haciendo un gesto, se retiró, pensando en los cabos sueltos del caso, y en lo incómodo que le resultaba la vehemencia de Dawlish al acusar a Draco. Tenía que sacarse al rubio de la cabeza, y mantener la imparcialidad necesaria en el trabajo.

Al entrar a su despacho, notó la lechuza de respuesta de Johnson, diciéndole que se presentaría en media hora a entrevistar a Malfoy, para aclarar los puntos necesarios para el juicio, y, de paso, agradeciéndole por las cartas con las pruebas.

Quemando el mensaje, recordó nuevamente que Zabini no se había comunicado. Dándose cuenta de que Johnson —que vivía en Birmingham— había logrado responder ya su mensaje—, y Zabini —que vivía en Londres mismo— aún no lo hacía, era porque algo empezaba a ir mal.

Conectando nuevamente la chimenea con la del ex Slytherin, soltó un bufido frustrado al notar que ésta permanecía cerrada, haciendo que sus sospechas crecieran aún más. Necesitaba que alguien se pasara al departamento del moreno y viera si todo estaba bien o no. Dudaba que se le permitiera dar una orden de allanamiento, así que tendría que ser todo por el lado, a escondidas. Sabiendo quién sería el único que lo ayudaría, deseó que el pelirrojo aún no se hubiera marchado a la Madriguera, saliendo disparado de su oficina.

~.~

—_Hasta que llegas —siseó un hombre, apoyado en una de las paredes cerca de la cocina, un pequeño elfo a su lado, retorciendo sus dedos de forma continua, pequeños temblores sacudiéndolo por completo._

—_¿Creías que es tan sencillo asesinar a un hombre tan corpulento como Dipson? —respondió secamente el recién llegado._

—_No es necesario que te pongas tan agresivo —se burló el otro, levantando las manos en son de paz, moviendo su varita ligeramente, haciendo que el elfo soltara un gemido e hiciera el mismo gesto—. ¿Ves? Hasta el elfo de Malfoy te dice que te relajes —señalándole que se acercara, sujetó una de las manos del elfo, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo._

—_Al menos has sido útil y has logrado encontrar la manera de pasar las protecciones —gruñó, asqueado de sujetarse al pequeño ser._

—_Ustedes, sangrepura, son incapaces de pensar en nada más allá de sus mágicos traseros —se burló nuevamente—, esta es la forma más segura, confiable y barata de lograr algo, en especial porque los elfos están ligados a las casas en las que trabajan —respondió agitando la varita, obligando al elfo a hacerlos desaparecer. _

_Respirando largamente al aparecer a un par de kilómetros de la mansión, claramente visible desde el pequeño cerro en el que estaban. _

—_Ya, haz el obliviate y señálale que volverá a la mansión, pensando en ir a ordenar los despachos —murmuró, levantando lentamente el imperio —algo que había logrado luego de años de practicarlo—, notando con alivio cómo los ojos del elfo se volvían vidriosos antes de desaparecer._

—_¿Algo qué notificar? —preguntó el asesino del ministro, retirándose un paso, haciendo un gesto de que caminaran, para alejarse aún más si era posible de la mansión._

—_Debemos eliminar a Zabini del camino. Puede servirle a Malfoy como tapadera, aunque no haya estado con él en los instantes necesarios. De todas maneras es mejor prevenir que curar._

—_Lo entiendo… sácalo tú de su lugar, y luego me encargaré yo —respondió, haciendo una pequeña inclinación antes de desaparecer._

—_Seguro, seguro —murmuró al aire, antes de desaparecer también._

~.~

Corriendo por el pasillo, alcanzó a llegar al Atrio y observar una cabellera pelirroja caminando hacia las chimeneas.

Sabía que Ron iría probablemente a su casa, tratando de explicar la situación a Molly y Arthur, y soportar una larga conversación sobre la política del mundo mágico, antes de caer rendido sobre la cama si es que la poción vigorizante había dejado de tener efecto.

Sujetándolo por el codo, alcanzó a evitar que se marchara aún.

—Hey, Ron, ¿te puedo pedir un favor, fuera de la investigación? —preguntó, sabiendo que no se negaría, aunque todo lo que deseara fuera llegar a su casa a dormir.

—¿Qué pasa, compañero? —preguntó de vuelta, frotándose los ojos con una mano, colocándose serio al ver a Harry hacer un hechizo aislante, mucho más efectivo y de alto estándar que el _muffliato_ que usaban en Hogwarts.

—Creo que algo anda mal con Zabini, he tratado de contactarlo a la dirección registrada de su casa, pero nadie responde, ni a los llamados por red flu ni con lechuza. Él dijo que deseaba testificar y es uno de los cabos sueltos que aún nos queda, pero no hay caso de poder contactarlo. ¿Podrías darte una vuelta por su casa y ver qué ha pasado? Si lo encuentras, me envías un patronus y trataré de salir de aquí e ir a buscarlo, o lograr una orden de detención preventiva, considerando que no ha respondido a las llamadas oficiales.

—Está bien —respondió, levantando una mano al ver que Harry seguiría hablando—. ¿Es urgente? Porque si Zabini ha ido simplemente a otra casa u a buscar algún abogado, entonces pasaré a la Madriguera a tranquilizar a mi mamá y descansar un poco, y _luego_ me daré una vuelta.

—No, tienes razón, es probable que sólo haya salido. Has eso. Descansa un par de horas y luego ve a su casa —dijo, ligeramente derrotado, entregándole un pergamino con la dirección—. Nos vemos —se despidió, bajando los hechizos y observando a su amigo desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

* * *

><p>~Continuará.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

—_Rita Skeeter, para la edición vespertina de El Profeta._

_De un modo extraoficial, hemos obtenido importante información acerca de los testigos que se presentarán durante el próximo juicio al candidato a Ministro de Magia, Draco Malfoy. Según me comentó mi simpática fuente, que prefiere no revelar su identidad al interior del Ministerio, se enteró de que el joven Malfoy tiene un testigo que lograría dar completamente vuelta el juicio, siendo nada más y nada menos que el conocido amigo de éste —y ganador dos veces de la Sonrisa más encantadora en la revista Corazón de Bruja—, Blaise Zabini._

_Sabiendo así, que el juicio no es tan marcado en la supuesta culpabilidad de Malfoy, habrá que ver qué presentarán ambas partes, y enterarnos pronto de lo que el joven Zabini logrará decir para probar la inocencia de su amigo._

~.~

No había alcanzado a dar dos pasos dentro de la Madriguera, cuando el grito estrangulado y el fuerte abrazo de su madre lo recibieron.

—Mamá —murmuró, estrechando a la mujer entre sus brazos, sabiendo que necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien—. Tranquila.

Separándose lentamente, le besó la frente, deseando una vez más no tener que verla preocuparse tanto por su trabajo de Auror.

—No puedo creer que sea cierto lo que están diciendo en la radio —susurró, limpiándose un par de lágrimas de las mejillas antes de caminar rápidamente a la cocina y servir un plato de sopa y pan al pelirrojo—. Frank no era capaz de dañar a nadie, no entiendo cómo el chico Malfoy puede haber sido capaz de tamaña crueldad —dijo, depositando los platos frente a Ron y sentándose junto a él, observando el aspecto cansado de su hijo.

Sabiendo que no podía alimentar de más a los rumores, susurró: —Aún no hay nada oficial que diga que es Malfoy el culpable, mamá. Sabes cómo es Harry respecto a la inocencia de los sospechosos —tomando una larga cucharada, suspiró, sintiendo que la sopa de Molly era mil veces mejor que cualquier poción vigorizante—. ¿Y hay algo interesante que hayan dicho en las noticias?

—Lo que han dicho es que el culpable es Malfoy y que Harry y Dawlish se están encargando de todo, y que Malfoy era el amante de la chica Chang. ¿Es cierto que fue intoxicado durante los interrogatorios? —preguntó, su voz bordeando en el tono reprobatorio. Si había alguien que sería capaz de enojarse por un mal trato a Malfoy o a cualquier detenido, esa era sin dudas Molly Weasley, pensó Ron, suspirando mentalmente.

—No fue intoxicado a propósito, mamá —aclaró, mordisqueando un trozo de pan—. Según me dijo Harry, el interrogador mezcló pociones que generaron una fuerte reacción alérgica, nada más.

Aún así, era algo preocupante que esos datos se hayan filtrado a la prensa, y que los utilizaran para plantear errores en el manejo del caso.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Malfoy? —preguntó Ron, bebiendo de la taza humeante que la pelirroja le entregó.

—Lo dijeron en la edición especial de _Plumas sin reservas_ hace un rato.

Soltando un gemido, el Auror se pudo imaginar perfectamente el dolor de cabeza que tendría Harry cuando se enterara. _Plumas sin reservas_ era el nuevo programa que Rita Skeeter y su aprendiz, una española llamada Francisca Montola, habían instaurado en el WWN, en el que abordaban de forma más amplia las noticias que Skeeter entregaba a _El Profeta_, así como aprovechaba de dar de manera exclusiva entrevistas antes de que aparecieran en el diario. El total de gente que las seguían, así como la serie de panelistas que invitaban para destripar cada acontecimiento en el mundo mágico, era enorme… casi tan enorme como los dolores de cabeza y las rabietas que generaba dentro del Ministerio o de la gente involucrada en las historias. Recordaba perfectamente cuando se hizo público el mal uso de los recursos de los Aurores, a manos de aquellos en entrenamiento, contando una historia sórdida sobre dos Aurores novatos en una casa segura en las costas de Italia durante todo un fin de semana. Las fotografías habían sido suficientes como para que el poco pelo que le quedaba a Dawlish se terminara de caer.

Alejando el plato de su puesto, se colocó de pie soltando un bostezo.

—¿Por qué no te vas a acostar, mejor? —indicó Molly, agitando su varita y guiando los platos a la cocina—. Después de todo, si te necesitan, Harry te llamará, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —murmuró, recordando la petición de su amigo. Besándola en el pelo, se retiró a su dormitorio, tratando de no pensar en las semanas que aún faltaban para que Hermione volviera de sus seminarios en Suiza.

Mirando largamente el techo, supuso que más temprano que tarde tendría que ir a darse una vuelta por el departamento del Slytherin, ya que aún no se había dado la ocasión que el instinto de Harry lo guiara erradamente.

Maldiciendo al moreno, pensó en lo incongruente del error de Malfoy al dejar los guantes en la misma escena… ¡joder! Ya era bastante extraño pensar en que el rubio sería capaz de matar con sus propias manos a Dipson y no utilizar magia. Era de los que contrataría un sicario, o utilizaría un método mucho más refinado que una simple carnicería en su propia mansión.

¿Y si Malfoy no había sido? ¿Si todo era una manera de inculparlo para quitarlo del camino? Podía recordar perfectamente el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy. Había sido uno de los primeros Aurores en llegar a la escena del crimen, y la imagen del mortífago arrojado sobre el pasto, empapado en sangre, producto de un largo cuchillo enterrado en su pecho, mientras oía los gritos histéricos de la señora Malfoy quien era contenida a duras penas por un estoico Draco. Durante un segundo, no pudo evitar imaginar que el muerto no era Lucius Malfoy, sino que el mismo Arthur Weasley, comprendiendo por un instante el dolor de los otros dos. Había investigado todo lo posible, pero todo había quedado en nada, salvo la renuncia a la candidatura de Ministro del rubio, y aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, no podía dejar de sentir que había fallado a su compromiso como Auror al no encontrar al culpable del asesinato de Lucius.

Ahora ocurría algo similar, en donde todo apuntaba al Malfoy menor, y sin embargo, gracias a las opiniones de Harry, no podía dejar de dudar de que las acusaciones y las circunstancias fueran falsas.

La cantidad de gente que se beneficiaba de que Malfoy fuera encarcelado era demasiado grande. La política era sucia, y las ideas del rubio eran demasiado revolucionarias como para mantener felices a los grupos más conservadores. Había generado demasiados cambios en los pocos años que llevaba en el ministerio, a diferencia de quienes llevaban décadas ahí. Había logrado conquistar al público en general, tanto por sus logros políticos y económicos, como por su fama de play-boy y de Soltero Codiciado. Era obvio que alguien con ese poder mediático era un riesgo para todos los que no hacían nada en sus trabajos.

Podía imaginar perfectamente que la primera advertencia fue la muerte de Lucius Malfoy. Ahora que no había hecho caso y volvía a surgir en la política, habían tomado una medida más directa.

O quizá el verdadero problema era el pasado mortífago del rubio: había gente que simplemente no estaba contenta con verlo escapar por los pelos de una vida de prisión en Azkaban.

Tal vez no eran más que divagaciones de su mente cansada con demasiadas horas en vela, pero pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, era suficiente como para espantarle el sueño.

Sabiendo que no lograría dormir hasta descubrir al menos parte de todo el enredo, se levantó hasta alcanzar su capa y dejar una nota a Molly avisando que saldría, antes de desaparecer rumbo a Londres.

~.~

_Sujetando el cuerpo desmadejado del moreno entre sus brazos, conjuró un hechizo levitador, liberándose del peso extra. _

_No podía saber qué sería lo que el otro hombre querría hacer con Zabini, aunque considerando lo extremista que era, probablemente preferiría matarlo. Quizá podría convencerlo que un obliviate sería suficiente, no le interesaba seguir manchándose las manos. No por la persona que los mandaba, y a quien ni siquiera conocía. _

_Observando su reloj de pulsera, supuso que para el momento en que alguien se interesara en buscar a Zabini, su huella mágica ya habría desaparecido. _

_Sujetando uno de los brazos del Slytherin, escarbó el mismo resquicio en las barreras de protección que le permitió entrar, hasta lograr abrirlo lo suficiente como para desaparecer._

~.~

Observando desde un rincón, pudo notar perfectamente cómo el montón de magos _indignos_ de estar en la Mansión comenzaban a retirarse, desapareciendo la mayoría a través de las chimeneas, mientras otros pedían indicaciones para salir por su propio pie, desapareciéndose al cruzar las ancestrales barreras de protección.

Soltando un bufido molesto, deseó por un segundo poder dejar caer las barreras y así permitir que las maldiciones contra enemigos de la mansión se activaran, pero su amo había dicho que no había que hacer nada, y dejar todo tal cual. Si él decía eso, entonces eso habría que hacer.

Utilizando la magia que poseía al ser el jefe de los elfos del lugar, dejó que delgados hilos de ésta circularan a lo largo de los pasillos, permitiéndole saber dónde estaba el resto de los elfos, decidido a enviarlos a ordenar y quitar todo rastro de la presencia de magos indignos en la Mansión.

No fue hasta que alcanzó a notar a Tink que supo que algo andaba mal.

Desapareciéndose, quedó directamente frente al pequeño elfo, casi cien años más joven que él, y aún inmaduro en muchos sentidos.

—Tink, ¿en dónde estabas? —interrogó Dipsy, notando los grandes ojos verdes nublados y desenfocados, y las manos diminutas temblar y retorcerse.

—Yo… no, Dipsy —gimoteó, jalándose las orejas y tratando de esquivarlo para golpearse contra una pared.

—¿Qué hiciste Tink? —chilló Dipsy, sujetándolo de un bracito, sacudiéndolo y fijándose que no tenía olor a cerveza de mantequilla, sospechando entonces que algo más debía haber ocurrido.

—Tink malo, Tink malo… Dipsy dejar ir a plancharse los dedos —sollozó, retorciéndose en su agarre, tratando de liberarse.

—Elfo idiota —gruñó, arrastrándolo hacia una despensa, abriéndola y tirándolo contra la pared—. No saldrás —chilló, tronando los dedos y haciéndola impermeable a los intentos de salir del pequeño elfo.

Sólo unos segundos después, pudo sentir claramente las barreras temblar y doblarse sobre sí mismas, dejando ingresar a alguien en la puerta principal. Apareciéndose hasta ahí, pudo ver perfectamente a un mago alto y de piel oscura avanzando hacia la mansión. No era capaz de reconocerlo, pero sí conocía su aura mágica, sabiendo que era uno de los magos que su amo había invitado alguna vez a la Mansión luego de la muerte del Amo Lucius.

—Señor —saludó Dispy, inclinándose profundamente, observando frente a frente los zapatos del mago, tan oscuros como toda su ropa.

—Elfo… Dipsy —murmuró, como si hubiera tratado de recordar su nombre, aunque el elfo era perfectamente consciente de la ligera intrusión en su cabeza, como un tentáculo que roza un segundo antes de arrepentirse—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Dentro de la mansión —dijo apresuradamente, caminando con rápidos pasitos hasta llegar a la cocina, oyéndose claramente los golpes de algo o alguien contra una puerta cerrada.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —susurró el mago, atravesando con su mirada al elfo, haciéndole sentir la misma frialdad que lograba su amo Lucius.

—Tink —comenzó señalando a la puerta que aún sonaba—, se comportó extraño y ahora se quería castigar a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Algo le pasó, pero mi no lo puede saber —murmuró, sabiendo que estaba fallando en responder las preguntas, retorciéndose las orejas tratando de mantenerse enfocado en el mago frente a él. Aunque quisiera, no le podía decir del tipo de magia que lo unía a los otros elfos y a la Mansión misma.

—Déjame verlo, por favor —murmuró, agregando lentamente las últimas dos palabras, sabiendo que con eso lograría convencerlo de mostrarle al elfo. Enseñándole la alacena donde estaba Tink, movió una mano, haciendo bajar las barreras lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar.

—Está ahí. No deje que escape —dijo el elfo, cerrando nuevamente la puerta una vez que el mago oscuro entró en la alacena. Esperaba que ahora sí éste pudiera ayudar a la familia.

~.~

Agitando su varita, apareció un par de velas, observando claramente al pequeño elfo acurrucado en un rincón, golpeándose constantemente contra uno de los muros.

—Quieto —ordenó, avanzando un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a él. Enfocando su mirada sobre los ojos turbios y llorosos, empujó delgadas hebras de su magia, tratando de abrirse paso en la mente del elfo.

Sólo podía sentir desesperación y un gran sentido de culpabilidad y deseos de castigarse. Podía notar claramente que todo eso estaba ligado a un vacío en su memoria, un agujero burdo y hecho sin mayores cuidados, supliendo la ausencia con la simple orden de limpiar. Empujando un poco más, alcanzó a captar restos de la magia intoxicante que dejaba el _imperius_ cuando había sido utilizado recientemente. Era obvio que el elfo trataría de matarse a golpes, si había sido usado para generar daños contra otra persona.

_Especialmente si esta persona era su amo, o alguien preciado para él._

Apareciendo un trozo de pergamino, escribió rápidamente una nota, guardándola hasta poder enviarla a su destinatario.

Abriendo la puerta, llamó a Dipsy, dejando en claro que había terminado lo que necesitaba y que probablemente un Auror se aparecería en un momento para confirmar lo que había descubierto. Caminando fuera de la mansión, llamó a una de las tantas lechuzas en el lugar, enviando una carta a su contacto dentro del cuerpo de Aurores.

~.~

—Buenos días, Auror Potter —saludó Johnson entrando en su despacho y cerrando firmemente la puerta tras él, sin hacer ningún gesto al notar los hechizos de privacidad hechos por el Auror.

—Buenos días, abogado —respondió, apretándose ligeramente el puente de la nariz, tratando de omitir el dolor al percibir la fuerte luz del pasillo, comenzando a sentir los efectos secundarios de las dosis extras de poción vigorizante. Se arregló las gafas antes de estrechar la mano extendida frente a él.

—Quería agradecerle la notificación con las pruebas de criminalística. Ya he preparado una apelación para obligar a la revisión del cuerpo del Ministro, claro que eso no es lo único que necesito, y eso usted bien lo sabe —insinuó Johnson, rechazando con un gesto la silla que le señalaba Harry.

—Por supuesto. El acceso a celdas criminales es restringido, por lo que necesito que firme unas formas, que se someta a un análisis básico y a la retención de su varita —indicó, entregándole un par de pergaminos y una pluma.

Retirándose un par de pasos y rodeando su escritorio, observó al mago leer atentamente y firmar los documentos, deseando que dentro de esa cabeza estuviera la solución al dilema de Malfoy, y así poder terminar con este caso que tanto lo estaba afectando.

Tomando los pergaminos que le devolvía, hizo rápidamente los hechizos obligatorios para detectar venenos y objetos malditos, y guardó la varita junto al resto de los documentos, con un hechizo de protección avanzado, asintiendo al ver el gesto de agradecimiento de Johnson, sabiendo lo sensible que era para un mago tener que entregar su varita a alguien más, en especial a un Auror.

Saliendo de su despacho, no se esperaba encontrar frente a frente con Dawlish, sintiéndose ligeramente molesto al notar el gesto frío y superior que le dedicó al abogado antes de dirigirse a él.

—Auror Potter, ¿se puede saber qué hace? —preguntó, golpeando con su bastón el piso, evitando que pudieran seguir de largo rumbo a las celdas de retención.

—El abogado Johnson rellenó una forma para poder acceder a hablar con su cliente y manejar su parte del juicio —respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose cansado de tener que explicar lo obvio, de tener que seguir en el ministerio viendo todo, sabiendo que su sentido de la justicia no le permitiría volver a su casa, hasta saber que las cosas estaban listas y bien hechas. En cuanto volviera a su oficina tomaría otra poción vigorizante, ya que el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y no deseaba rendir a medias.

—Ya veo —murmuró Dawlish, retirándose un paso, dejándoles el espacio para avanzar—. Veremos qué logrará hacer, abogado Johnson, considerando el poco tiempo que queda para el juicio y lo claras que son las pruebas contra Malfoy —dijo antes de voltearse hacia Harry—. Quiero el informe completo antes de que te retires de los cuarteles, incluyendo todos los datos que encuentres y que te hagan llegar —ordenó, desapareciendo por el pasillo, dejando a ambos magos molestos.

—Vamos —señaló Johnson, apretando un puño mientras caminaba, deseando hablar con el rubio y poder silenciar al maldito Jefe de Aurores de una buena vez.

~.~

Observando la dirección de la casa de Zabini, pudo apreciar perfectamente ese aire de lujo que era tan característico en el moreno, así como las distintas capas de hechizos de protección y distractores de muggles, ubicados a lo largo de toda la fachada de la casa de tres pisos. Le recordaba un poco a Grimmauld Place, con la sutil diferencia de que este lugar sí era habitable. Acercándose hasta la puerta principal, golpeó un par de veces la gruesa aldaba, deseando pronto poder decirle a Zabini lo idiota que era y que hablara con Harry _ya_, para aparecerse en la Madriguera y descansar por unas cuantas horas.

—Vamos —gruñó, golpeando con mayor fuerza y mirando largamente las ventanas de la casa, notando que no había respuesta ni movimiento alguno—. Merlín —suspiró, soltando un largo quejido, decidido a tomarse unas vacaciones en cuanto las cosas se normalizaran en el Ministerio y a cobrarle largamente a Harry por el favor de allanar una morada sin ningún permiso del Wizengamot, deseando férreamente que el moreno no reaccionara mal en caso de que simplemente no lo hubiera oído llamar.

Apretando con fuerza su varita, tanteó las protecciones que ya había sentido, asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna sorpresa ni trampa, hasta lograr atravesarlas, extrañado de la amplia fisura que Zabini había dejado.

—Zabini —llamó, observando atentamente la larga escalera que llevaba al piso superior, donde probablemente estaba su dormitorio—. Zabini, es Ronald Weasley, vengo en calidad de Auror —agregó, subiendo los peldaños, empuñando la varita, comenzando a pensar que Harry podía tener razón en su idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido al moreno.

Empujando la primera puerta, supo que ese era el dormitorio del Slytherin, reconociendo perfectamente la ropa arrojada desordenadamente sobre la gran cama, revisando rápidamente el baño adjunto y el closet, sin encontrar nada. A esas alturas, era obvio que Zabini no estaba, pero sin embargo le parecía extraño que se hubiera cambiado de ropa para salir durante la madrugada, siendo evidente que ni siquiera había dormido en su casa, aunque sí hubiera llegado a ésta. Llamándolo otra vez, recorrió el resto de los pisos, deseando que hubiera al menos un elfo que se apareciera a reclamarle, suponiendo que el moreno era de los que llamaba cada cierto tiempo a algún elfo de su madre.

—Maldición, Zabini… —masculló, entrando al despacho, notando de inmediato el tarjetero con direcciones desparramado por el suelo bajo el escritorio, y las antorchas encendidas como si alguien hubiera estado ahí. _Maldito Harry_ pensó por un segundo, detestando y envidiando a partes iguales que sus suposiciones nunca fallaran. Arrojando rápidamente el hechizo para mantener las pistas intactas, comenzó a revisar, viendo que las cosas estaban revueltas, aunque no con el aspecto de que hubiera habido una pelea. Censando los tipos de magias utilizados en el lugar, pudo notar la utilizada para romper barreras, bastante seguro de que se habían llevado al Slytherin desde el despacho, comprendiendo en ese instante la real utilidad del moreno en todo el juicio de Malfoy. Si lo pensaba bien, era obvio que Zabini trataría de declarar para ayudar al rubio; después de todo, alguna utilidad podría tener que hubieran estado juntos minutos antes del asesinato, y sobre todo, considerando que él mismo servía de testigo, siendo que los había pillado juntos en el despacho del rubio. Soltando un quejido, se enterró las palmas de las manos en los ojos, tratando de borrar la imagen de Malfoy con el moreno entre las piernas de sus retinas, detestándose por no haber sacado las cuentas antes. El asesinato fue durante el tiempo que él los vio juntos en el despacho_…_

Si las cosas eran así, entonces estaba claro que Malfoy era inocente y el asesinato del Ministro no era más que un montaje para culpabilizarlo y sacarlo del mapa, casi confirmando todas sus ideas anteriores. Debería hablar lo antes posible con Harry, y elaborar un perfil considerando el MO*. Pero en estos momentos, lo principal era concentrar el esfuerzo en reconocer la magia utilizada, y quizá lograr determinar algún punto de aparición; después de todo, la aparición conjunta dejaba muchas más señales que seguir.

~.~

Observando al rubio con su abogado a través de la mampara que separaba la sala de conferencias de la de vigilancia, supo que sus sentimientos no se solucionarían con tanta facilidad como lo deseaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro desde cuando éstos se habían vuelto tan fuertes que no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlos y reconocerlos como propios, teniendo esa extraña seguridad de que ni aunque terminara el caso podría quitarse la necesidad por Draco de encima.

Había sido tanto el tiempo en que sólo se quiso enfocar en su trabajo, y olvidarse del resto, de Ginny, de Cho, de Draco, que ahora que sabía lo que quería, lo que _deseaba_, se sentía casi abrumado.

Y fijándose en los gestos cansados de Draco, supo que todo esto estaba haciendo mella en él también, aunque no fuera en el mismo sentido que le afectaba a sí mismo. Inhalando largamente, trató de controlar sus ideas, concentrándose en el caso y no en sus deseos.

Mirando otra vez a la pareja en el interior, observó el gesto de Johnson llamándolo, entrando a la pequeña salita, mucho más cómoda que en la que habían estado con Callahan.

— Johnson, Malfoy —saludó, sentándose a uno de los lados de la mesa, apoyando ambos codos y sujetando su mentón, sabiendo que su postura era demasiado relajada considerando que estaba frente a alguien acusado de asesinato.

—Necesito saber algo, Auror Potter —comenzó el abogado, inclinándose sobre la mesa, acercándole una fotografía de Zabini—. ¿Dónde está el señor Blaise Zabini? Según Draco, fue interrogado y dejado en libertad, señalando que vendría a testificar, sin embargo no lo hemos podido contactar.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry, retrocediendo como si hubiera sido golpeado, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto, recordando la relación especial entre el moreno y el rubio—. El asunto es, Zabini se retiró de la mansión diciendo que deseaba colaborar, pero no ha respondido ninguna de las llamadas por red flú ni de las lechuzas que he enviado. Mandé a un Auror a visitarlo en su casa, aunque aún no recibo ninguna respuesta.

—Pero necesito que esté presente en el juicio —murmuró Draco, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla, pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de suspirar.

Sintiendo su estómago apretarse, frunció el ceño, colocándose de pie lentamente—. Bueno, ya lo dije, Zabini no aparece. Si usted —dijo, dirigiéndose a Johnson—, ingresa una forma con la necesidad de tenerlo presente en el juicio, se le obligará a presentarse, considerándose desacato de no ser así. ¿Algo más? —preguntó más directo de lo usual, desapareciendo con un gesto rápido la silla en la que había estado.

—No, creo que es suficiente —respondió Johnson, ignorando por completo el cambio de actitud de Harry—. Me presentaré con el Auror Lorenzini para entregarle los requerimientos que necesito para el juicio, y luego pasaré a su oficina a buscar mis cosas.

—Perfecto —dijo Harry, haciendo el hechizo de esposas nuevamente en Draco, y abriendo la puerta de la sala para permitirles la salida a los tres, viendo rápidamente desaparecer a Johnson rumbo al DMLE. Afortunadamente las celdas estaban cerca, y no tendría que preocuparse de encontrarse con mucha gente. No creía encontrarse con el ánimo de soportar ninguna interrupción en su camino.

Enterrando sus dedos en el brazo del rubio, se reprendió por dejarse dominar por sus emociones, como hace tanto tiempo no le ocurría. Casi parecía un mal chiste que fuera precisamente con Draco, que volviera a comportarse como un adolescente. Golpeando con su varita la reja de la celda, ingresó junto al rubio, guiándolo hasta el rincón, cerrando la puerta y quitándole el hechizo de las manos.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, frotándose disimuladamente el codo que le había apretado más de lo necesario.

Haciendo caso omiso del gesto y de la postura tensa y defensiva del rubio al no contestarle, apareció una pequeña mesa y silla junto a la cama, indicándole que un elfo se aparecería a dejarle comida. Estaba por retirarse, cuando pudo oír un carraspeo tratando de llamar su atención.

—Potter –Harry, necesito ver a Weasley... por favor —susurró cansado Draco, sentado en la sucia cama de la pequeña celda. No lo había visto realmente derrotado hasta ese momento, quizá haciéndolo creer que había perdido a su único aliado con toda su actitud agresiva.

—Es él quien está buscando a Zabini —masculló, aferrando su varita, mirando detenidamente el suelo, sintiéndose incapaz de ver a Draco, sabiendo que no podría controlar a la perfección el mal humor. _Ya tomaré una poción_ pensó.

—Si sabes algo sobre cualquiera de los dos, ¿me puedes avisar? Necesito hablar con ellos —agregó, entrecerrando los ojos, notando que algo pasaba con Potter.

—No creo que pueda decirte algo así a ti —respondió, retirándose de la sala y ajustando nuevamente las barreras.

—Potter —siseó Draco, acercándose a las rejas, mirándolo fijamente—, si no me lo quieres decir a mí, entonces comunícaselo a mi abogado, pero no me dejes a la mitad del caso, cuando los necesito a _ellos_ para que me ayuden.

Retirándose hasta la cama nuevamente, lo ignoró por completo, sentado observando la pared como si ésta fuera más digna que él de su atención.

—Como quieras —siseó, saliendo rápidamente del lugar, sintiéndose otra vez como un estúpido, simplemente por algo que Malfoy decía; herido, aunque no tuviese motivo alguno más que saber que no era lo que Draco necesitaba.

~.~

—Señor —saludó Percy, observando atentamente al hombre que ahora sería su jefe directo. El señor Candau era el epítome de todo lo que él mismo deseaba ser. El aire confidente y el poder político que poseía, le provocaban una envidia y un respeto tal, que se sentía arder de sólo estar frente a él.

—Weasley —murmuró, observándolo unos instantes antes de seguir revisando la carpeta con el informe que Potter le había entregado—. ¿Has sabido algo sobre Anthony? Lo último que supe fue que había estado contigo, y no se ha presentado a hablar conmigo sobre su nuevo puesto.

—No sé donde se encuentra, señor, pero podría averiguarlo para usted —respondió, recordando que Anthony Goldstein era el PA* del Ministro Dipson, sintiendo sus esperanzas tambalear al pensar que Candau pudiera querer a Goldstein como su asistente, y no a él, siendo que ya había convencido a la gente de Recursos Humanos.

—Por favor hazlo, lo necesito luego para que se acostumbre a mi ritmo —susurró, ignorándolo por completo otra vez, aplastando definitivamente todas sus esperanzas.

~.~

*Modus Operandi

*Asistente Personal


	9. Chapter 9

—_C. Moldrag como analista político en Plumas sin Reserva._

_Hoy lunes, comienza uno de los juicios más polémicos del último tiempo, quizá sólo comparable con los de los Mortífagos al final de la segunda guerra. Y es destacable, Francisca, que nuevamente se repiten dos nombres, el candidato a Ministro de Magia, Draco Malfoy y El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter. ¿Logrará el primero demostrar su inocencia, con tan poco tiempo para conducir las investigaciones? ¿O es su culpabilidad inminente ante las evidencias de los Aurores? _

_Habrá que esperar los resultados que se entreguen durante la tarde, para poder determinar tan horrible crimen. _

~.~

Acercándose a la celda del rubio, sintió remordimientos luego del trato que le dio ayer, sabiendo que gran parte de la incapacidad de controlarse había sido por el exceso de pociones vigorizantes. Luego de retirarse al terminar todos los informes necesarios para el juicio durante la tarde, y descansar y comer algo en su casa, durmiendo por fin varias horas de corrido, se convenció de que otra vez se había excedido con la maldita poción, como le había insinuado Lorenzini.

Entrando a la habitación, pudo ver al rubio sentado en un rincón, esperándolo con la mirada perdida, tan perfectamente arreglado y compuesto como estaba durante la fiesta, asumiendo de inmediato que Johnson había participado en lograrlo.

—Malfoy —llamó, acercándose, titubeando un instante antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un ligero apretón.

—No —siseó Draco, retirándose del toque, mirándolo con frialdad antes de ponerse de pie y darle la espalda, dejando sus manos a su disposición. Sabía que estaba actuando como un imbécil, pero la idea de que Potter nuevamente lo había dejado de lado, especialmente ahora cuando más lo necesitaba, era suficiente para… apretando los ojos, se obligó a abandonar esas ideas estúpidas de tener algo con Potter.

—Draco —murmuró Harry, sujetando sus muñecas con cuidado, antes de atarlas con el hechizo de siempre, aprovechando el instante para sentir la piel cálida bajo sus dedos. Quería pedir disculpas, pero suponía que no haría ninguna diferencia. Sujetándolo más tiempo del necesario, notando los latidos acelerados palpitar en sus muñecas, reaccionó al sentir el movimiento incómodo del otro, susurrando rápidamente el hechizo de invisibilidad y el _notice-me-not_, junto a un par de protección que siempre usaba por precaución al trasladar a detenidos hacia el Wizengamot.

Caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, podía sentir la tensión irradiar del cuerpo de Draco, aumentando cada vez que se acercaban al lugar del juicio.

—¿Estás listo? —susurró Harry, observando la pequeña distancia que los separaba de la puerta de la sala del Wizengamot, eliminando los hechizos que había utilizado, dejándolos mostrarse frente a sus colegas.

—Creo que nunca lo estaré —respondió, dejando traslucir su nerviosismo por un instante, observando largamente a Harry, deseando decir cualquier cosa, antes que ser entregado a los dos guardias que lo llevarían hasta dentro.

~.~

—¿Qué tienes Marco? —preguntó Harry, encontrándose con el Auror italiano afuera de su oficina con un par de carpetas en sus manos. Señalándole que entraran, Lorenzini le indicó que sellara la habitación antes de comenzar.

—Me he presentado en la Mansión Malfoy a revisar un par de pruebas que el abogado de Draco solicitó, y aquí traigo parte de los informes. Lo que falta son algunas respuestas del Servicio Medimágico Legal, pero creo que bastante de lo que hay aquí muestra incoherencias con las acusaciones —terminó, entregándole los papeles, observándolo seriamente.

—¿No deberías haberle entregado esto a Dawlish, antes de que comenzara el juicio? —preguntó Harry, revisando rápidamente los datos. Estaba la evidencia de un ataque a un elfo con un _imperius_ y _obliviate_, la indicación del análisis de la ropa que el rubio había usado en la fiesta, antes de cambiarse luego del asesinato, así como la insistencia de pedir a Ronald Weasley y/o a Blaise Zabini como testigos. También estaba la petición del análisis del cuerpo del ministro y la sustancia descubierta en los guantes, así como el descubrimiento de la violación a los hechizos protectores de la caja en que éstos estaban guardados, pidiendo un análisis por posibles pistas, y por último la espera de la revisión de los recuerdos borrados de Cho Chang.

La imperturbable mirada castaña del italiano confirmó la impresión que tenía de él.

—Recabé y los guardé para entregárselos a usted. Probablemente con Dawlish… —se interrumpió, dejando en claro su postura en todo esto.

—Gracias —respondió Harry, inclinando la cabeza en reconocimiento del gesto de confianza, colocándose de pie y bajando los hechizos de la habitación—. Iré directo a respaldarlos.

_Y entregarlos al Wizengamot._

~.~

Sentándose junto a McLaggen, observó a Draco en la silla central sujetado fuertemente por las cadenas de ésta, mientras Dawlish y Johnson estaban en unas mesas, cada uno a un lado de él, y todos los miembros del Wizengamot en frente suyo, con Aurelio Candau como Ministro de Magia, el Jefe Warlock —Arcturus Smith—, y la Jefa del Jurado en la mesa principal —Gertrudis Vasper—, siendo los tres los Altos que dirigían el juicio, mientras el público autorizado observaba todo desde las pequeñas tribunas, las miradas ansiosas y enojadas ampliamente visibles en la sala.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose lo suficiente para no ser oídos.

—Exactamente dos horas, supongo que harán un receso al mediodía —respondió el rubio—. Aunque las cosas no van bien para Malfoy. Primero mostraron la grabación del interrogatorio, donde estabas presente —señaló, haciendo un gesto de obviedad—. Te puedes hacer la idea de la reacción del Wizengamot. Después mostraron los guantes y lo del _priori incantatem_, ahora la discusión es sobre la exigencia de Johnson de esperar el análisis del cuerpo del Ministro, y la falta de las pruebas que la defensa entregó mediante su investigador privado. Además, están reclamando que no se han presentado las personas indicadas como testigos claves, que podrían refutar lo circunstancial del _priori_.

—Altos, comprendo que deseen terminar todo y determinar responsables lo antes posible —comenzó Johnson, colocándose de pie y avanzando un par de pasos hacia la tribuna del Wizengamot—. Pero no debemos olvidar que ya perdimos a una persona inocente en el Ministro, no podemos perder a alguien sin culpa en Azkaban, cuando lo necesario para asegurar su inocencia es esperar un par de horas, para que las pruebas enviadas a través del conducto regular puedan ser presentadas ante ustedes. En especial porque demuestra lo condicional que son las acusaciones.

—Ya se le escuchó Abogado Johnson, y comprendiendo la necesidad de esperar por las pruebas, se hará un receso de 4 horas, reanudando el juicio a las dos de la tarde —dijo Gertrudis, golpeando con su varita el borde de la mesa, colocándose de pie y desapareciendo rápidamente junto al resto del Wizengamot, medida para evitar cualquier tipo de influencia sobre sus decisiones.

—Habrá que ver si Malfoy logra salvarse de la ira de Dawlish —murmuró McLaggen, indicando con su cabeza al Auror, quien ordenaba a los guardias el retiro del acusado.

—Iré a ver si me necesitan —respondió Harry, colocándose de pie rápidamente, tratando de alcanzar al grupo antes de perderlos de vista. No creía que Dawlish se atreviera a hacerle algo a Draco, no con Johnson encima de él todo el tiempo, pero aún así era mejor no arriesgarse.

~.~

—Augh, demonios —susurró Ron inhalando largamente, tratando de hacer pasar la ola de nauseas que lo asaltó. Era uno de los principales efectos secundarios de utilizar el hechizo de seguimiento remoto, claro, aparte de depletar en gran parte el núcleo mágico del mago que lo usaba, durante al menos una hora, y un largo tiempo con dolor muscular que aumentaba por un par de semanas para luego disminuir y desaparecer. Lo bueno era que aún le quedaban un par de horas hasta que el dolor comenzara a ser insoportable. Esperaba para ese entonces tener la información necesaria y volver al Ministerio.

Observando por primera vez el entorno, notó que era algún lugar perdido en Escocia, considerando el clima y las plantas, curiosamente similares a las de Hogwarts. Cubriéndose con más fuerza con la capa del traje de Auror, trató de descubrir algo que fuera remotamente similar a un escondite, deseando que el desfase de aparición del hechizo no hubiera sido extremadamente largo.

~.~

—Señor —llamó Harry desde el pasillo, acelerando el paso al notar el inconfundible pelo rubio de Draco junto a Dawlish, quien lo tiraba con fuerza de la cadena que ataba sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Potter —gruñó el Auror, deteniéndose hasta dejar que lo alcanzara.

Sin poder evitarlo, observó largamente a Draco, notando las magulladuras que se comenzaban a formar en sus muñecas, aunque no lo dejara notar con su porte alto y su rostro impasible, haciendo completo caso omiso a los susurros de los trabajadores del Ministerio que se encontraban cerca.

—Señor, quería decirle que la parte de datos de la defensa que ya fueron entregadas al Wizengamot están en su oficina, y que estamos esperando la parte que corresponde al Servicio Medimágico Legal para determinar una ruta de acción.

—¿Por qué no me las trajiste antes, Potter? —siseó Dawlish, caminando nuevamente, sin notar las miradas cruzadas entre los más jóvenes—. Maldito Johnson. Habrá que modificar todo lo que tenemos en función de lo que presente.

—Señor, si lo desea, yo puedo llevar a Malfoy hasta su celda, mientras usted va a su oficina a revisar todo. Luego voy para allá y colaboro en la organización —sugirió Harry.

Deteniéndose en la mitad del pasillo, Dawlish observó largamente al moreno, haciendo dudar a Harry de su inteligencia si el Jefe de Aurores comenzaba a sospechar algo de él, antes de asentir, entregándole el final de la cadena y desaparecer rumbo a los ascensores.

—Que Slytherin de tu parte, Potter —murmuró Draco, una sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras avanzaba junto al moreno, agradeciendo internamente por el cambio en su carcelero.

—No pienses mal —susurró Harry, haciendo el hechizo de invisibilidad nuevamente, evitando las miradas ávidas de algún chisme de los trabajadores—. Dawlish probablemente se iba a quedar con tus muñecas de recuerdo si seguía tirando —agregó, agitando otra vez su varita, un ligero _episkey _para evitar que siguiera rompiéndose la piel.

Observando por fin la puerta de la celda, la abrió rápidamente, dejando entrar al rubio, antes de avanzar tras él, cerrando la celda.

—¿Has sabido algo de Blaise? —preguntó Draco, volteándose lo suficiente para ser liberado, notando a pesar de todo la tensión que el cuerpo de Harry parecía irradiar.

—No, no se ha presentado, pero Ron está buscándolo —murmuró, apretando los puños, recordándose que ayer al retirarse a su casa, aún no había recibido ninguna información del pelirrojo, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño su despreocupación. Fijándose nuevamente en Draco, observó una sombra de temor pasar en los ojos grises, desapareciendo rápidamente, siendo reemplazado por enojo.

—Potter, si algo le ocurre a Blaise, será todo tu responsabilidad —siseó Draco, acercándose al moreno, sintiéndose enfurecido al pensar en la negligencia del Auror, sobre todo porque debía al menos imaginar que algo podía ocurrirle a su amigo.

—Ya lo dije, Ron está buscándolo. No es necesario que te preocupes por él —_¿qué tanta importancia podía tener el moreno? Acaso tanto lo quiere_, pensó, sintiendo su estómago apretarse.

—Pero… —sabía que se estaba sonrojando de la rabia. _¿Cómo no entendía que necesitaba a Ron o Blaise _vivos_ para que lo ayudaran en el juicio?_— Potter, _necesito_ a Blaise, no es un simple capricho. Además, si algo le ocurriera por mi culpa… —siseó, enterrando su índice en el pecho de Harry, marcando cada palabra con un golpe, detestando imaginar que algo le pasara al moreno simplemente por haber estado con él durante el asesinato del ministro.

Sin poder detenerse, Harry sujetó con fuerza la mano que lo golpeaba, arrastrando al rubio los últimos centímetros que los separaban, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, besándolo con fuerza, sintiendo las manos empujarse contra él tratando de separarse. No soportaba más los celos, la idea de saber que cuando el rubio quedara libre volvería con el moreno. Sintiendo la tensión desaparecer lentamente del cuerpo de Draco, lo soltó, saliendo antes de que pudiera llegarle un golpe.

O antes de que pudiera corresponderle.

—Potter —susurró Draco llevándose una mano a la boca, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente, observando a Harry desaparecer, sintiendo sus labios irritados donde la ligera barba del moreno se había enterrado contra su piel.

Quizá todas sus fantasías no eran tan imposibles como las imaginaba.

~.~

Había caminado casi medio kilómetro, y sus piernas empezaban a doler, cuando pudo observar una gran casona de apariencia abandonada. Al menos ese era el aspecto que ofrecía con las ventanas tapiadas en el primer piso, las rotas en el segundo y la reja de madera a medio caer. Murmurando un _homun revelio_, suspiró al darse cuenta de que apenas había un par de protecciones alzadas, aunque no una contra ese hechizo en particular, notando perfectamente dos personas, juntas en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Soltando un gemido bajo, se sujetó el brazo, comenzando a sentir molestias sólo con mantener la postura para realizar el hechizo. Harry le debería una grande luego de que todo pasara, en especial cuando prácticamente delirara por el dolor que sentiría.

Entonces con esto, si lograba confirmar que una de las personas dentro era Blaise, podría demandar ayuda del Ministerio y ver qué participación había en la muerte del Ministro. Estaba decidiendo la mejor forma de poder comprobarlo, incapacitado como estaba de poder usar una gran cantidad de magia, cuando un halcón pasó veloz por sobre su cabeza, antes de devolverse y aterrizar sobre su hombro, enterrando con fuerza sus garras, soltando un graznido.

—Ouch —murmuró, tensándose, logrando sólo que el ave apretara aún más fuerte. Quitándole el mensaje de una de sus patas, trató de pensar en quién podría tener tanta prisa (y dinero) para comunicarse con él mediante un halcón.

_Señor Weasley: _

_Sé que usted tiene conocimiento sobre la posible causa de que Draco Malfoy tenga un _obliviate_ registrado en el _priori incantatem_ de su varita. Sería recomendable que lo notificara a sus compañeros Aurores, estoy seguro de que Draco Malfoy lo agradecería. _

No había ninguna firma, aunque el estilo de letra se le hacía vagamente familiar.

—Un _obliviate_ —murmuró Ron, apretando el papel en su puño. ¡Ahora lo comprendía todo! Golpeándose con una palma la frente, se maldijo por no entenderlo ni haber calculado los tiempos antes. Era bastante claro que el _obliviate _por el que acusaban a Malfoy no era el usado contra Cho, sino que era el que el rubio le había lanzado cuando entró en su despacho y lo vio follando con Zabini. Probablemente era ese mismo motivo por el cual Malfoy necesitaba que el moreno testificara, ya que le daría en parte una posible coartada, y permitía descartar que el _obliviate_ fuera incriminador.

Tomando la varita con más fuerza, se concentró en hacer el hechizo imperturbable en el trozo de pergamino, escribiendo rápidamente lo que había recordado, garabateando el signo de autentificación, antes de voltearse a amarrarlo en la pata del halcón que seguía esperando a su lado.

Lo que no se esperaba era escuchar un grito a su espalda, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

~.~

—Hey, Cormac, Zacharias, ¿han visto a Ron? —preguntó Harry, acercándose a ambos Aurores.

El pelirrojo había dicho que vendría durante la mañana, pero aún no había llegado y la segunda parte del juicio ya estaba por reanudarse. Observando las negaciones de ambos, frunció el ceño. No creía que se hubiera quedado dormido en su casa, no con Molly y Arthur insistiendo que les contara lo que ocurriría en el juicio de Draco, y sabiendo que Harry necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido con Zabini.

Y Draco… _¡Merlín!_ Qué tontería se le había ocurrido hacer. Se salvaría de milagro si el rubio no presentaba una denuncia por acoso sexual o algo peor, pensó apretándose algunos mechones de pelo, mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. Sabía que pagaría altamente por haberse dejado llevar en un arrebato. De una manera u otra, Draco siempre lograba sacar lo peor de él. Y aunque deseara arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, era imposible. Si se le hubiera dado otra vez la oportunidad, la habría vuelto a tomar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sujetando el pocillo con polvos flú de la chimenea, arrojó una pizca, llamando a la Madriguera.

—Molly, ¿está por ahí? —llamó, observando la cocina, con algunos platos aún sobre la mesa.

—Harry, querido, ¿cómo estás? —saludó la mujer, sonriéndole ampliamente, limpiándose las manos antes de sentarse cerca de la chimenea.

—Bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

—Perfecto. Hace un rato que Arthur se marchó, así que ahora tengo tiempo de ordenar un poco. Pero dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Necesito saber si está Ron —respondió, sintiendo algo de temor al ver el gesto de negación de la pelirroja.

—No. Se marchó durante la mañana de ayer, dejó una nota de que iría a Londres y luego volvería. Supongo que se fue directo al ministerio, o pasó a dormir a su casa. Ya sabes que extraña a Hermione.

—Claro, lo buscaré otra vez, quizá llegó mientras yo no estaba —murmuró Harry sonriendo, actuando a la perfección, no deseando asustar a Molly.

—Exacto, querido —asintió, agitando su varita un par de veces, hasta acercar al fuego un paquete de galletas—. Toma, debes comer algo. Están recién hechas, así que se bueno y compártelas con Ron cuando lo encuentres —sonrió, pasándoselas a través de la conexión flu.

—Gracias, Molly —dijo, despidiéndose.

Sacudiéndose el hollín del rostro, dejó el paquete sobre su escritorio, tomando rápidamente un pergamino y escribiendo una constancia de desaparición de Auror en funciones. Golpeándola con su varita, la envió directo al mesón de Desapariciones, sabiendo que por ser uno de ellos mismo el que había desaparecido, tendría mayor importancia para poder encontrarlo.

Si algo le ocurría a Ron por estar investigando lo que le pidió de Zabini, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

~.~

—Damos comienzo a la segunda parte del juicio contra el señor Draco Malfoy, acusado del asesinato con alevosía y premeditación del Ministro de Magia Inglés, Don Frank Dipson —entonó el Jefe Warlock, su voz profunda resonando ampliamente en todo el lugar, golpeando un par de veces con su varita el borde de la mesa—. ¿Las pruebas requeridas por la defensa del acusado fueron entregadas? —preguntó, observando a la mujer a su lado.

Colocándose de pie, Gertrudis alzó su varita, agitándola largamente hasta hacer aparecer sobre el escritorio de los tres Altos todas las carpetas con evidencias.

—Está todo lo que se entregó al Wizengamot sobre nuestra mesa —respondió la bruja, sentándose nuevamente, antes de mirar al abogado—. Señor Johnson, su petición de esperar los análisis al cuerpo del Ministro por parte del Servicio Medimágico Legal ha sido aceptada, por lo que en caso de no ser concluyente el juicio el día de hoy, será retomado en cuanto se nos notifique de los resultados de la investigación.

Harry podría jurar que Dawlish había tragado algo amargo en cuanto se oyó la decisión de los Altos. Tanto él como el Jefe de Aurores sabían que una de las cosas a su favor era realizar el juicio de la forma más rápida posible, a fin de evitar que se pudieran plantear resquicios legales, o de que el dinero e influencia política empezaran a ser partícipes de las decisiones que se tomaran. Sin contar con que se podía descubrir que Draco era inocente realmente.

—Ahora, si es tan amable de explicarnos su defensa, Abogado Johnson —agregó Candau, mirando largamente a los tres magos frente a él.

~.~

—Mira lo que encontré —gruñó el hombre, entrando a la habitación, observando perfectamente al rubio sobre una silla, quien vigilaba al moreno amarrado en una esquina.

—¿Qué haces con tu hermano aquí? —siseó Anthony Goldstein colocándose rápidamente de pie, apuntándolo con la varita, un gesto de desconfianza en su apuesta cara.

Era guapo, si te gustaban los rubios con ligeros rizos y marcados labios, rojos y llenos, una belleza bordeando en lo femenino, pensó despectivo Percy. Aplastando los celos al recordar la petición de Aurelio, clavó una mirada fría en él, hasta verlo bajar la varita.

—Estaba afuera de la casa, a punto de enviar una carta a Potter contándole sobre un _obliviate_ que Malfoy usó en su contra, y que lo haría inocente del que yo lancé sobre Cho Chang —murmuró, soltando al pelirrojo junto a Zabini, agitando la varita haciendo salir largas cuerdas que lo ataron firmemente a un lado del moreno, observándolo quejarse y retorcerse en las cuerdas.

—Así que Ron pilló a Malfoy con Zabini, ¿eh? Con razón Malfoy no quería hacer nada con Blaise luego de eso.

—Silencio —siseó Percy, desinteresado de saber los retorcidos pensamientos que Anthony pudiera tener sobre Malfoy—. ¿Qué haremos con ellos? Lo mejor sería eliminarlos a los dos, así Malfoy no tendrá ninguna prueba, del ministerio quedarán tranquilos.

—¿Estás loco? —gruñó el rubio, sentándose nuevamente, haciendo un gesto vulgar—. ¿Cómo vas a matar a tu propio hermano?

—Si es necesario, entonces habrá que hacerlo —respondió frunciendo el ceño, detestando por enésima tener que estar junto a un imbécil como Goldstein. Alzando su varita, se volteó, dispuesto a terminar con todo de una vez.

—Pero, ¡espera! —siseó quitándole la varita de la mano y guardándola rápidamente en su túnica, retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de matarlo? ¿Cómo vas a sacrificar a tu familia por algo como _esto_? —exclamó, haciendo un gesto a lo que los rodeaba.

—Que sea sólo _esto_ lo que conoces, no quiere decir que sepas ni conozcas lo que a mí me importa —dijo despectivo—. Es lo que hay que hacer —sentenció Percy, avanzando, decidido a recuperar su varita y acabar con todos—. No sirves para esto si dudas en el último momento.

—Pues, deberíamos esperar —respondió Anthony, retrocediendo del agarre del pelirrojo al ver la mirada furiosa del otro.

En ese momento, un pequeño halcón golpeó contra la ventana, bastante similar al que Percy había matado cuando descubrió a Ron espiándolos. Acercándose a ésta, la abrió, tomando la nota de la pata y observando al ave desaparecer antes de que pudiera hacerle algo.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó el rubio, acercándose un poco, aunque manteniendo una distancia segura entre ambos.

Percy leyó el trozo de pergamino, y se lo arrojó a Goldstein, completamente desinteresado en su reacción, sólo esperando a que terminara y le devolviera su maldita varita. Observando al rubio arrojársela, giró sobre sus talones, avanzando y mirando con dureza a su propio hermano, levantando su mano sin temblar en ningún instante. Anthony siguió sus pasos, y con la frase _por fin tendrían su venganza_ haciendo eco entre sus sienes, apuntó su propia varita entre los ojos temerosos de Zabini.

Y sonrió.

~.~

—Con todo lo anterior, supongo que queda claro que no hay forma de que demuestren que el señor Malfoy se puede haber acercado al Ministro, considerando que sólo unos minutos antes del asesinato de éste, Draco había estado en su despacho hablando con Blaise Zabini, y habiendo sido observados por el Auror Ronald Weasley —concluyó Johnson, observando por unos instantes el rostro furioso de Dawlish, antes de asentirle ligeramente al rubio.

—La historia que nos cuenta, señor abogado, es totalmente perfecta y creíble —murmuró con voz carrasposa y añosa Arcturus, entrelazando lentamente sus dedos—. Pero necesitamos que demuestre que esto es así —al ver el gesto de reclamo, continuó—. Entiendo que solicitó la presencia de los otros dos involucrados, aunque considerando la amistad entre Blaise Zabini y el acusado, su participación en el juicio puede estar ligeramente predispuesta a favor del joven Malfoy. Sin embargo, sí considero que la presencia del Auror Ronald Weasley puede ser completamente acertada.

—El problema, Arcturus, es que Weasley no aparece —interrumpió Candau, acercándole un pergamino—. Hace un par de horas se ingreso una orden de búsqueda, bajo presunción de posibles lesiones durante trabajo de campo.

—Está claro que este punto del juicio quedará pendiente hasta que uno de los dos testigos claves esté disponibles para comparecer, sea necesario para alguna de las partes si el juicio no logra concluirse con las pruebas actuales —finalizó Gertrudis, golpeando con su varita la mesa.

Harry estaba comenzando a adorar a la bruja por la seriedad y firmeza con que se tomaba el caso. Quizá Malfoy no tendría tantos problemas en demostrar su inocencia como parecía en un principio.

—Ahora, continuamos con la prueba número 35, entregada por el Auror Marco Lorenzini, a petición de la defensa. Preséntela, señor abogado —pronunció Aurelio.

—Durante la investigación en la mansión Malfoy, no se dio la debida profundidad a plantear el método en que el posible asesino huyó del lugar, al considerar de inmediato como culpable a mi cliente —señaló Johnson, observando los murmullos entre los miembros del Wizengamot—. Cuando el investigador contratado para recabar información descubrió un elfo de la mansión con restos de un _imperio_ y de un _obliviate_, se logró descubrir que las barreras mágicas permitían el libre tránsito de los elfos de la familia, siendo posible desaparecer sin dejar rastros ni vulnerar las protecciones —al oír esto, los cuchicheos incrementaron de volumen, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la desprotección en la que habían vivido siempre—. Haciendo un seguimiento de la magia de los elfos, y de la cooperación del elfo jefe, encontraron un punto de aparición fuera de la mansión, en el que se percibían restos mágicos, aunque no suficientes como para determinar improntas.

—¿Puede corroborar el Auror Lorenzini que los datos son así? —preguntó Arcturus, al observar que el abogado había terminado.

—Exacto, señor —respondió Marco, atrayendo rápidamente la mirada de todos, sentado cerca de la defensa, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas frías de Dawlish, colocándose de pie cuan largo era, dejando imponer todo su porte.

—Me surge una duda —llamó Aurelio, inclinándose para observar mejor al italiano—. ¿Cómo fue que usted recibió la idea de ir a revisar a los elfos de los Malfoy? Aún más, ¿cómo puede determinar que no fue el mismo Draco Malfoy quién utilizó a su propio elfo en un acto de crueldad, para tener así una pista que distrajera la atención?

Apretando las manos, observó la ligera sonrisa torcida que el Ministro Interino le dedicó al rubio antes de devolver la mirada al Auror.

—Pues es bastante fácil de explicar —respondió Marco, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el estrado. Lo que no se esperaba nadie en la sala, fue el estruendo que lo interrumpió, las anchas puertas de metal desprendidas de sus goznes, cayendo sonoramente por las escaleras.

En un instante se desató un pandemónium, los gritos reverberando en el lugar, mientras las alarmas de ataque del Ministerio se dejaban sonar con fuerza.

Saltando rápidamente entre los asientos, Harry se volteó hasta alcanzar a ver gente salir apresurada de la sala, sospechando de inmediato que quienes hubieran sido los responsables se habían mezclado con la gente inocente. Maldiciendo entre dientes, avanzó hasta la baranda del balcón, notando un sospechoso bajar por las escaleras, mientras los _desmaius_ iban aturdiendo a la gente cercana al estrado.

—Mierda, Malfoy —murmuró, agitando su varita con un rápido hechizo rastreador, golpeando de lleno al rubio quien había tratado de colocarse de pie, haciendo tambalear la silla y logrando que Draco clavara su mirada confundida en él, haciendo martillear su corazón rápidamente, sabiendo lo que pasaría si no lograba llegar abajo antes de…

No se esperaba la oscuridad que comenzó a inundar la sala, casi como tinta en el agua, obligándolo a detenerse en su carrera si no quería terminar partiéndose el cuello en las escaleras. _Polvo peruano_, pensó, sabiendo lo inútil de intentar un _lumos_, preguntándose cómo se habían conseguido el polvo sin la autorización del Ministerio,sintiendo su sangre helarse al oír un grito ahogado y el sonido agudo del metal quebrarse, las cadenas que sujetaban a Malfoy oyéndose aún por sobre el ruido de desesperación general.

—Draco —llamó, avanzando a tientas, tratando de no caerse ni chocar con la gente que intentaba salir. ¿Qué forma más fácil de causar terror que cegar a todos y hacerlos gritar? —. ¡Draco! —gritó, sintiendo el tirón de la magia del hechizo rastreador, sabiendo que de alguna manera los secuestradores (y probablemente los mismos asesinos) habían logrado desaparecer del lugar junto al rubio.

~.~

—¿Cómo es posible que ocurriera esto? —bramó Aurelio, entrando en la sala de reuniones, donde la mayoría de los Aurores estaban reunidos, así como algunos Inefables, que estaban para cooperar con los medios para realizar la búsqueda.

El desastre del juicio de Malfoy hace un par de horas había generado tantos heridos en el pánico por huir, que habían logrado abarrotar la pequeña enfermería del ministerio, así como toda el ala de urgencias de San Mungo. Obviamente la noticia se había repartido por todas partes, gracias a la presencia de varios periodistas—incluyendo a Rita— durante el juicio.

—Señor, el Auror Potter alcanzó a realizar un hechizo rastreador a Malfoy. Ahora nos encontramos trabajando en ello —murmuró calmadamente una de las brujas inefables, mientras dibujaba amplios diagramas sobre unos mapas.

—Al menos hay alguien que piensa un poco —siseó, acercándose a la mesa, mirando fríamente a los que se encontraban sin hacer nada—. No puedo creer que no hayan sido capaces de actuar adecuadamente, de que no tengan ningún plan de contingencia para estos casos. ¡Gente podría haber muerto hoy! Aún más, ni siquiera sabemos si Draco sigue vivo —murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Oír esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el peso que había en el estómago de Harry desapareciera, convirtiéndose en un simple vacío de sólo imaginar que Draco ya no existiera.

—Créame, señor _ministro_, que lo tenemos perfectamente claro —respondió Dawlish, colocándose de pie, entablando una lucha de poder entre ambos magos.

—¡Lo encontramos! —interrumpió la misma bruja de antes, señalando un punto en el mapa. Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Harry se colocó de pie.

—McLaggen, Smith y Lorenzini, síganme —ordenó, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, dejando al resto el organizar una cuadrilla de respaldo. Tenía mucho más de qué preocuparse.

Primero había perdido la pista a Zabini. Luego a Ron. No se la perdería a Draco esta vez.

En su prisa, Harry no se percató de la punzante mirada que seguía sus pasos, sólo detenida por el cerrar de la puerta.

Oh, Potter, Potter,_ Potter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias importantes: menciones de suicidio, sexo explícito entre dos hombres (H/D), violencia, muerte de personajes secundarios. No leas si pueden resultar como trigger o no te gusta.**

* * *

><p>Sintiendo la sensación de opresión de la aparición, no se esperaba caer al suelo, aún encadenado a la silla del ministerio, golpeándose la sien, notando el mundo oscurecerse en manchas y un ruido sordo llenar sus oídos.<p>

—¿Qué se supone que hicieron? ¿Draco, me escuchas? —tratando de abrir los ojos, lo único que alcanzaba a ver a la perfección era las marcas de la madera del suelo y una sombra retorcerse frente a él. Respirando profundo, soltó un quejido cuando las cadenas que aún lo afirmaban desaparecieron, así como el peso que lo sujetaba contra el suelo, sólo para que otras cuerdas lo amarraran nuevamente.

—Blaise —masculló, reconociendo la voz de su amigo, apretando los puños al darse cuenta con quienes debía estar.

—Oh, que dulce el reencuentro de la pareja —se alcanzó a oír una voz burlona por detrás suyo, sintiendo el tirón hasta quedar nuevamente sentado contra una silla, observando por primera vez a sus captores.

Sin dudas, no se esperaba ver a uno de los hermanos de Weasley, ni mucho menos al ex asistente personal del ministro Dipson frente a él, y tras ellos a Blaise y Ron Weasley atados y sentados cerca la pared.

—Percy, detén todo esto —murmuró Weasley, retorciéndose en las cuerdas, probablemente intentando liberarse, grandes muecas de dolor marcadas en su rostro, hasta detenerse por completo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, haciéndolo pensar por un segundo si acaso habrían embrujado al pelirrojo para poder reducirlo.

—No estás en posición de sugerir nada, Ronald —respondió con una mueca Percy, avanzando hasta quedar a unos pasos del rubio, mirándolo desdeñosamente—. ¿Y cómo te sientes al saber que por fin dejarás de ser un estorbo y un mal para el mundo mágico?

—Si crees que puedes hacerme algo, estás equivocado —escupió Draco.

—Pero si aún eres tan iluso de pensar que alguien se podría preocupar por ti —se burló el pelirrojo—. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tenemos ayuda desde dentro del Ministerio, de que debe haber alguna razón por la cual pudimos colarnos en tu fiesta sin tener una invitación específica, de acelerar el juicio para evitar que recabaran pistas?

—Pues parece que no les funcionó tan bien, si al final tuvieron que secuestrarme para quitarme del camino —siseó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos, complacido al notar el retroceso del pelirrojo como si hubiera sido golpeado.

—Puede ser algo de último momento, pero al menos así, de una manera u otra, dejarás de ser una molestia. A fin de cuentas, a nadie le interesará investigar a fondo tu muerte, considerando tu envolvimiento con rituales de magia negra y tu relación con la muerte del ministro.

—Weasley, detente, estás hablando de más —interrumpió Goldstein, acercándose un poco al otro mago.

—¿Y qué importa, si al final ninguno de los que están aquí saldrán con vida para contarlo? —exclamó, mirando fríamente al rubio. Volteándose hacia Draco, sacó la varita apuntándolo entre las cejas—. ¿Qué se siente saber que además de ser el responsable de la muerte de tu padre, también lo serás de tu pareja, y que nunca podrás pedirle perdón a ninguno de los dos?

Fue en ese segundo que Draco recordó no sólo la dolorosa muerte de Lucius, sino que también la muerte del hermano del Weasley frente a él, a manos de Mortífagos, y cómo fue eso lo que lo reunió nuevamente con su familia, haciéndolo suponer de inmediato parte de sus motivos. Y obviamente en que no se perdonaría ser el culpable de la muerte de Blaise.

—Ninguno tiene que ver conmigo —siseó Draco, tragándose el dolor de saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que había sido su culpa la muerte de su padre.

—Pues de todas formas su muerte es tu culpa, así como la de cada uno de los ilusos que colaboraron en probar tu inocencia —respondió Percy, levantando la varita, dispuesto a matarlo de una vez. Lo que no se esperaba era el golpe que recibió por la espalda, botándolo directo hacia el suelo, partiéndose la nariz.

—Zabini —gritó Anthony, lanzándole rápidamente una maldición al moreno, haciéndolo impactar con fuerza contra la pared, rompiéndola con el golpe. El sonido cruento de algo quebrándose, estremeció a Draco, haciéndolo apretar los ojos, rogando a cualquier deidad de que Blaise estuviera bien. De que alguien —_Potter_, sugirió su mente silenciosamente— llegara pronto a rescatarlos.

—Imbécil —farfulló el pelirrojo, mirando con odio a Draco, antes de arrojarle una maldición—. Veremos si te quedan intenciones de seguir hablando.

~.~

Apareciéndose en el medio de la nada, observó a los tres Aurores que lo siguieron realizar los hechizos básicos de seguridad y de rastreo de improntas mágicas.

—Harry, todos —llamó Lorenzini, avanzando rápidamente, hasta quedar frente al cuerpo pequeño de un halcón, justo frente a una casa de aspecto abandonado.

—Esos halcones cuestan una fortuna, y definitivamente no murió de causas naturales —murmuró Cormac, inclinándose y realizando un hechizo sobre el cuerpo, entrecerrando los ojos al notar los restos de una maldición diseñada para detener cada función del cuerpo, hasta terminar con los latidos del corazón de la víctima.

—Tenemos claro que estamos frente a un par o grupo de individuos sin ningún escrúpulo, con amplio conocimiento de maldiciones, que han logrado escabullirse de lugares donde técnicamente no lo podrían hacer —resumió Harry, colocándose en frente de los demás—. Cormac y Zacharías, ustedes entrarán por detrás de la casa, Marco y yo lo haremos desde el frente —haciendo un _homun revelio_ imperceptible, notaron a las cinco personas en el segundo piso—. Lo primero y fundamental es incapacitar a los secuestradores. Eso lo haremos Cormac, Marco y yo. Zacharías, te encargarás de los hechizos protectores a las posibles víctimas y de un diagnóstico rápido. Si alguno está en grave riesgo desaparecerás directo a San Mungo. ¿Todos, entendido?

Los asentimientos y los "sí", sirvieron para controlar ligeramente la adrenalina que sentía correr por su cuerpo. No podía dejar de imaginarse la situación que encontrarían al interior, cada cual peor que la anterior. Determinando que las barreras de protección eran totalmente vulnerables, avanzaron hacia la casa.

Separándose de los otros, y caminando rápidamente junto a Marco, susurraron los hechizos de discreción, evitando que pudieran generar cualquier sonido que alertara a la gente arriba, abriendo la puerta, alcanzando a ver a los otros dos Aurores por una de las ventanas traseras, recibiendo una señal mientras subían las escaleras.

Observando la puerta al final del pasillo, donde debían estar las personas, alcanzaron a oír perfectamente unos gemidos de dolor. Endureciendo la mirada, Harry podía sentir su magia picar sobre su piel, lista para ser utilizada. Decidiéndose por un ataque sorpresa, pateó con fuerza la puerta, soltándola del marco y liberando una gran cantidad de polvo.

—Deténganse, Aurores —gritó Harry, enfureciéndose al observar de reojo a Zabini, Malfoy y Ron, atados cerca de una pared, mientras Goldstein y Percy se parapetaban tras ellos, usándolos como escudos humanos. Controlando la sorpresa de descubrir quiénes eran los culpables, ambos Aurores avanzaron dentro de la habitación, Lorenzini susurrando rápidamente hechizos para detectar maldiciones o similares, haciéndole una seña al comprobar que no había nada similar en el lugar.

—Harry Potter —siseó Percy, apuntando con la varita a los Aurores—. ¿Por qué nunca puedes quedarte fuera de lo que no te incumbe?

—Porque si no, no sería yo —respondió, apretando con mayor fuerza su varita, analizando rápidamente el estado de los tres rehenes. Ron parecía estar bajo un hechizo de dolor, Zabini lucía inconsciente, aunque su hombro se veía extraño, y Draco temblaba sin detenerse, retorciéndose contra las cuerdas, dejándole entrever un gran hematoma que marcaba toda la piel sobre su ojo y oreja izquierda—. Si ambos dejan sus varitas, podremos manejar la situación —susurró Harry, controlando los deseos de atacar, sabiendo que no podían arriesgarse si había gente inocente en el medio, notando inadvertidamente a Cormac y Zacharías unirse a ellos.

—Claro, por supuesto —se burló Percy, acercándose un poco más a Draco y Goldstein.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí… entregarnos mientras no se nos puede imputar nada —murmuró Anthony al pelirrojo—. Después de todo, ¿cómo podrían comprobar que no sacamos a Malfoy del ministerio porque él mismo nos lo pidió?

—Sabes Goldstein, siempre pensé que eras un idiota por completo, nunca entendí porqué tenía que soportar trabajar contigo —siseó Percy, observando de reojo la tensión que llenó al rubio al oír sus palabras. Atacando antes de que ninguno se lo esperara, lanzó la misma maldición que utilizó contra el halcón de Ron, observando a Anthony caer al suelo, lanzándose sobre él y quitándole el medallón del cuello, desapareciendo mientras sentía los hechizos de Harry volar por sobre su cabeza, soltando un grito al sentir magia corrosiva impactar sobre su espalda.

—¡Harry! —llamó Lorenzini, acercándose al moreno, controlando el temor al haber visto la magia de Harry atacar casi como si fuera un ser en sí mismo, saltando sobre el pelirrojo en el último momento, esquivando por completo a los rehenes, sabiendo que en ningún momento había movido su varita.

Zacharías se había acercado rápidamente a Ron y Zabini, mientras Cormac revisaba a Draco y Anthony.

—Debo desaparecer de inmediato con Zabini —alertó Zacharías, activando el traslador hasta San Mungo.

—Anthony está muerto —susurró Cormac, impactado por la muerte de alguien que alguna vez había considerado amigo. Sujetando a Draco, continuó—: llevaré a Malfoy a San Mungo, tiene una maldición que no había visto y una fractura craneal —dijo, desapareciendo segundos después.

Inhalando largamente, Harry le señaló a Lorenzini que tomara a Ron, agradecido al oír la voz del italiano decir que el problema con Ron era el agotamiento de su núcleo de magia al usar la aparición por seguimiento mágico, y sentirlo desaparecer.

Tratando de controlar su magia, se acercó al cuerpo de Anthony, detestándose por no haber reaccionado antes, evitando que Percy matara a su cómplice, por no darse cuenta de que compañeros de trabajo que veía normalmente estaban metidos en este tipo de problemas, por gente que consideraba parte de su familia, y casi aún más, por haber expuesto a todos a un brote así de agresivo de su magia.

Envolviendo el cuerpo del rubio en las sábanas habituales que se conjuraban en estos casos, se desapareció rumbo al Servicio Medimágico Legal, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el uso del traslador.

~.~

—Marco, ya están todos internados —saludó Cormac al ver al italiano avanzar por el pasillo de urgencias en San Mungo.

—¿Y tienen algo en claro de los diagnósticos? —preguntó, observando a Smith hablar con uno de los sanadores del lugar.

—No, supongo que luego nos lo dirán —respondió, frunciendo el ceño. Cuando llegaron al lugar un montón de medimagos y sanadores se agolparon a ayudarlos, sabiendo lo complicado que era el caso, así como la gravedad si los Aurores utilizaban el traslador directo a Urgencias. Mientras todos atendían a los heridos, Cormac había aprovechado de enviar un _patronus_ avisando de la situación actual.

—Buenas tardes —interrumpió Johnson, acercándose a ellos. Lucía ajetreado, el pelo extrañamente desarreglado y unas marcas de cenizas de la red flú en su túnica. Probablemente había corrido hasta llegar al lugar.

—Buenas abogado Johnson, estamos esperando que nos entreguen información del estado de Malfoy y Zabini —se adelantó Lorenzini, sin quitarle la vista a Zacharías, deseando saber pronto el estado de todos y avisarle a Harry, soltando un suspiro al verlo caminar hacia ellos.

—Aquí estoy. El estado de Ron es el de menos complicación, ya que sólo necesita reposo y algo de sedación, y en un par de días pueden darle el alta. Zabini está grave, ya que por un impacto se quebró varias costillas, perforando el pulmón derecho y quebrándose el brazo del mismo lado, así que también debe permanecer un par de días antes de que le den el alta. Por último, Draco Malfoy tiene una fractura craneal, la que ya están tratando, así como el derrame que se produjo; además, están manejando una maldición que fue usada, que daña los nervios, provocando dolor cada vez que trata de comunicarse. En su caso es más probable que esté internado durante una semana como mínimo. De todos modos, si desea un informe más detallado que compartir con la señora Malfoy, el sanador dijo que fuera a hablar con él —agregó Smith, señalándole a Johnson la puerta por la que éste había desaparecido.

—Gracias —respondió el abogado, dejándolos a solas. Agitando su varita, Lorenzini conjuró un hechizo de privacidad.

—Debemos quedarnos aquí y hacer guardia a los tres. No sabemos si Weasley se anima a venir hasta acá y terminar con lo que comenzó.

—Me quedaré yo primero, luego me puede relevar uno de ustedes —se ofreció Cormac—. Además, sería bueno que le avisaran a Harry, probablemente va a querer venir a hablar con Ron y Malfoy.

Quedando de acuerdo, cada uno desapareció a su lugar.

~.~

—Señor Potter —saludó Mark Rivenstook, Jefe de Perito forense del SML. Apretando su mano, lo guió hacia un pequeño despacho, sonriéndole ligeramente mientras le ofrecía un asiento—. Es un agrado tenerlo aquí, aunque son lamentables las circunstancias. Bueno, ya me llegó la notificación del ingreso del cuerpo que trajo con usted —dijo señalándole una carpeta sobre su escritorio—. Supongo que querrá una completa descripción de la forma en que opera la maldición, así como los residuos de la huella mágica, ¿no?

—Sí, señor Rivenstook —asintió Harry, sintiendo su piel volverse de gallina con la naturaleza que el hombre frente a él trataba con los muertos.

—Dado que se encuentra aquí, le entregaré los resultados del peritaje al cuerpo del ministro. Por un momento pensé que no encontraríamos nada, considerando que probablemente es un asesinato largamente planeado, pero al final descubrimos dos pruebas concretas de la inocencia del señor Malfoy. El ADN del asesino en las uñas del ministro, que concuerda con una hebra de pelo en sus túnicas, así como restos muy pequeños de plástico en los guantes de cuero que se usaron.

—Perfecto —murmuró Harry, recibiendo los sobres con el informe—. ¿Hay una descripción de lo que es el ADN para que lo comprendan en el juicio?

—Claro, de todas maneras nos puede llamar a testificar en caso de que no quede claro —dijo sonriendo el mago, antes de inclinarse y darle la mano nuevamente—. Bueno, me tengo que retirar. Espero que todo salga bien —dijo, saliendo de su oficina rápidamente.

~.~

—Entendiendo la situación actual, y luego del atentado y secuestro del señor Draco Malfoy durante el juicio llevado a cabo ayer, así como la recepción de las pruebas requeridas por la defensa y los datos entregados por los Aurores durante el rescate al civil Blaise Zabini, el Auror Ronald Weasley y al oficial del ministerio Draco Malfoy, así como las declaraciones entregadas por los rehenes, el joven Malfoy queda absuelto de todos los cargos. A su vez, se ordena una orden de protección, dada la libertad en que se encuentra Percival Weasley, siendo considerado como culpable de secuestro y uso de violencia contra Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Ronald Weasley, así como de asesinato en primer grado contra Anthony Goldstein, de asesinato con alevosía contra Frank Dipson y sospechoso del asesinato de Lucius Malfoy —entonó gravemente Arcturus Smith, golpeando con fuerza contra su varita.

Observando el rostro de Arthur quebrarse al oír la sentencia, y el de Dawlish apretarse en una mueca agria, Harry decidió desaparecerse del lugar antes de ser interceptado por alguno de ellos.

~.~

Avanzando por el pasillo del hospital, sonrió al observar a Marco sentado junto a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, hablando con Narcissa Malfoy.

—Puede estar segura de que a su hijo no le sucederá nada señora Malfoy, no con una rotativa de Aurores guardándole protección —repitió Lorenzini, antes de asentirle a Harry.

—Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy —saludó Harry, agradecido internamente de ver a la mujer mucho más compuesta que el día anterior durante el juicio en que se absolvió a Draco de toda responsabilidad.

—Señor Potter —respondió la mujer, apenas inclinando el rostro antes de dirigirse al italiano—. Espero verlo aquí mañana —ordenó elevando el mentón, haciendo que algo se apretara en el estómago de Harry al observar el gesto tan similar al que Draco utilizaba para imponerse sobre los demás.

—Así será señora Malfoy —respondió Lorenzini, observándola voltearse y marcharse rápidamente del lugar—. ¿Vienes a ver a Malfoy, cierto?

—Sí, quiero informarle de algunas cosas —murmuró el moreno, sin tener muy en claro qué sería exactamente lo que le diría.

—Adelante —dijo abriéndole la puerta, sonriéndole antes de cerrarla.

El interior del lugar estaba levemente oscuro, las débiles luces de los hechizos de monitoreo destellando por sobre la cama, proyectando figuras sobre el rostro pálido y cansado del rubio.

—Draco —llamó, acercándose hasta quedar al borde de la camilla, deseando tocar esa piel y saber si estaba cálida o no. Maldiciéndose por seguir pensando así, abrió ligeramente las persianas de las ventanas, dejando entrar algo más de luz.

—Potter —oyó la voz carrasposa del rubio, sobresaltándolo con todo el silencio del lugar.

—Hey, ¿estás bien, necesitas algo? —preguntó acercándose nuevamente, apenas controlándose para tomarle la mano y apretarla entre sus dedos, queriendo pasarle algo de calor y color al otro.

—No necesito nada, ¿crees que teniendo a mi madre hace unos minutos acá, podría llegar a necesitar algo? —murmuró, esbozando una débil sonrisa, quitándole toda la dureza a su voz.

—Eh, claro, por supuesto —respondió Harry, sintiéndose sonrojar por su estupidez. Detestaba sentirse como un adolescente cuando estaba cerca de Malfoy—. Creo que mejor me iré, sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

—Espera, Harry —susurró Draco, levantando una mano brevemente, haciéndole pensar de otro momento en el que el rubio lo llamó por su nombre, sintiéndose como décadas atrás, cuando aún estaba encerrado en una celda del ministerio, antes de todo el desastre del juicio—. ¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua?

—Claro —dijo el moreno, tomando la jarra a un lado de la camilla, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo y torpe, deseando no botar nada en el intento. Acercándose, lo ayudó a sentarse, antes de entregarle el vaso.

—Gracias —murmuró Draco, apretando el vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria, evitando la mirada del Auror.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —respondió Harry, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano.

—No —dijo con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo un gesto de dolor al forzar de más su garganta. Tomando un sorbo de agua y clavando la mirada en las sábanas continuó: — no lo entiendes. No es 'gracias' por un vaso de agua, es 'gracias' por haberme creído, por haberme ayudado aunque todo parecía en contra. Entiendo perfectamente que si no fuera por tu ayuda, estaría en estos momentos encerrado en Azkaban o muerto a manos de Weasley.

—Y por eso lo digo —murmuró Harry, quitándole el vaso de las manos y sujetándole el mentón, obligándolo a observarlo directamente, sabiendo que podía estar excediéndose con sus gestos para con el rubio—. Sólo cumplí con mi obligación como Auror. Sabía que eras inocente, no iba a permitir que algo pasara en el intertanto —susurró acaloradamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento.

—Gracias —repitió por última vez Draco, mirándolo directo a los ojos, deseando dejar marcado en su mente sus palabras, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, y como si cada centímetro de su piel se hubiera condensado sólo en _sentir_ donde los dedos de Harry lo sujetaban, en el roce de la respiración del otro, el calor de su mirada recorriendo su rostro.

Soltando un suspiro, se inclinó lo suficiente, encontrándose a medio camino con la boca caliente de Harry, oyéndose soltar un ruidito indigno ahogado en los labios del otro. La posición podía ser incómoda, sus labios podían estar resecos y su mejilla aún doler por el golpe que recibió, pero no hubiera cambiado nada del beso, porque notar las manos de Harry aferrarse a su cara, sus yemas acariciando ligeramente la piel y el pelo a su alcance, y los labios suaves apretándose contra los suyos, esa lengua deslizándose contra la suya, haciendo que su sangre se acelerara en sus venas, era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—No —se quejó, sintiendo el retroceso de Harry, notando por primera vez sus manos aferradas a la túnica del moreno.

—Creo que mi miedo de una demanda por acoso era un poco ridícula —sonrió Harry, depositando un beso rápido en los labios aún húmedos del rubio, tomándole las manos y soltándolas lentamente de su ropa, dejando un beso en cada palma, antes de dejarlas sobre las sábanas.

—Te demandaré si no vuelves en este instante a seguir lo que estabas haciendo —siseó Draco, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, dejándose acostar nuevamente en la cama, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

—Tentador, pero creo que será mejor en otro momento. No quiero que mi compañero entre a averiguar porqué me demoro tanto tiempo en salir de aquí.

Despidiéndose con otro beso, salió de la habitación sin notar la sonrisa del otro mago.

~.~

—Ron —saludó Harry, observando a su mejor amigo sentado en la camilla, mientras leía la tarjeta de un ramo de flores que le había enviado Molly.

—Harry, ya creí que no vendrías a verme antes de que me dieran el alta —reprochó el pelirrojo, dejando a un lado los regalos, antes de estrechar a su amigo en un abrazo.

—Lo siento, las cosas han estado bastante agitadas en el ministerio —respondió Harry bajando la mirada—. Lamento mucho lo de Percy —murmuró, aún sintiéndose culpable al respecto, sin poder quitarse la imagen de Arthur durante el juicio.

—Créeme, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, y ninguno de los dos tiene culpa alguna —susurró Ron, apretando las sábanas en un puño—. Toda la familia se siente culpable, pero ninguno podía haber sospechado que Percy estaba metido en algo así, ni siquiera Fleur ni papá, quienes eran los que más hablaban con él.

—Lo sé —murmuró el moreno sentándose a un lado de la cama observando atentamente el piso, todo con tal de no mirar los ojos claros de su amigo.

—Harry, hay algo que debo decirte sobre el tiempo que estuve con Percy —susurró Ron, atrayendo la atención sobre él. Comprendiendo el gesto, Harry agitó su varita, buscando eliminar cualquier hechizo de espionaje y levantando barreras de silencio alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Percy dijo que no sólo eran ellos. Hay más gente, incluyendo a uno o más dentro del ministerio, que son quienes los mandaban y que tienen acceso a la investigación, ya que trataron de manipular el juicio, haciéndolo lo más rápido posible. Es bastante probable que sea una mafia mucho más grande de lo que parece.

—¿Algo más que hayan dicho? —murmuró, sintiendo el corazón martillear doloroso contra su pecho.

—Bueno, aparte de adjudicarse el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy, quizá no directamente, pero el grupo en el que está involucrado lo hizo, dijo que se encargarían de eliminar tanto a Malfoy como a los que se pusieran entre medio. Debes tener cuidado Harry, en especial si lo que me dijo Zacharías de que Dawlish te puso a cargo de la protección del hurón es cierto.

—Entiendo —asintió ligeramente, pensando en sus opciones—. Organizaré algo con Marco para ver la protección de Draco y asegurarme la mía.

Despidiéndose, decidió que por ningún motivo aceptaría la idea inicial de Dawlish de enviarlo con el rubio a una de las casas seguras del ministerio. No les convendría estar aislados y sin ayuda de fácil acceso.

~.~

_**Tres semanas después…**_

Entrando a Grimmauld place, no pudo evitar la media sonrisa en sus labios al oír a Draco pelear contra el televisor.

Luego de conocer la información de Ron respecto al grupo en que Percy estaba involucrado, decidió en el calor del momento llevarse al rubio hasta su propia casa, decidido a ocultarlo ahí hasta poder tener una solución con Lorenzini y Ron sobre qué hacer para atrapar a Percy. Era el lugar más seguro al que tenían acceso, ya que no pensaba arriesgarse con una casa segura a la que cualquier persona con las claves del ministerio podría acceder.

No había sido fácil el tener a Draco en su casa durante tres semanas, no con la tensión entre ambos y la cuidadosa seducción que el rubio utilizaba en su contra cada vez que podía, cosa que era totalmente innecesaria, considerando lo mucho que lo deseaba. Si no había sucumbido por completo era solamente porque Draco estaba bajo su protección, y no podía mezclar trabajo y vida personal.

Aún así, había momentos en que lo único que deseaba era empujar al rubio contra la pared más cercana y follarlo hasta no poder más, hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera gemir su nombre, como había estado a punto de hacerlo el día que Blaise Zabini vino a visitarlo por el día, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado y celoso al tener que dejarlos a solas en la sala de estar, sintiendo aún en sus labios el frenesí del rubio mientras lo había besado, sabiendo que de no haber sido por la interrupción del moreno, habrían continuado hasta el final.

Algo similar había ocurrido con la visita de Narcissa, cuando minutos antes Draco había logrado bajarle los pantalones y dejarlo sentado en el cómodo sillón de la sala, susurrándole obscenamente lo que haría con su boca, con sus labios y sus dientes, y como lograría hacer que se corriera de la manera más ruidosa posible, mientras dejaba que su aliento cálido golpeara sobre el punto en que su polla había comenzado a humedecer su ropa interior. Apretando sus labios por sobre la tela, mojando la cabeza mientras daba un lametazo, oyó la red flú activarse en la entrada, haciéndolos saltar a ambos y Harry ordenar su apariencia rápidamente con su varita, agradeciendo que el susto le hiciera perder gran parte de su erección, siendo esto por completo al ver a la rubia entrar a la pequeña sala de estar. Susurrando que los dejaba a solas, corrió a su dormitorio, maldiciendo internamente a Draco. Y a su madre.

Era casi como si el destino lo estuviera ayudando a mantener las distancias con el rubio, considerando lo difícil que se le hacía. Especialmente cuando descubría aspectos de Draco que eran distintos a como los imaginaba, o que simplemente nunca les había dado un momento de reflexión. Como sus gestos confundidos —aunque bien camuflados bajo una fachada desinteresada— al tratar de comprender el funcionamiento del microondas o la cafetera eléctrica. O cuando veía que bajo las respuestas cortantes y el tono arrastrado, tenía un sentido de humor negro o sarcasmo que no era desagradable (ni dirigido en su contra) como le había ocurrido durante el colegio. O ver las pequeñas sonrisas que le daba mientras comían o leían el _Profeta_. Sabía que se estaba comenzando a enamorar, pero no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse.

—Hola Draco —saludó entrando a la sala de estar, observando por fin al rubio en el mismo sillón en que lo había tenido sentado, jugueteando con el control remoto mientras pasaba rápidamente por el total de canales.

—Potter —respondió asintiendo ligeramente, mientras fruncía el ceño al detenerse en una película de terror, viendo cómo una rubia gritaba mientras corría en un lugar oscuro.

Oyendo la red flú activarse en la entrada, se retiró, sabiendo que probablemente Draco seguía molesto luego de haberlo esquivado durante la mañana.

—Harry, que bueno que atendiste de inmediato —habló Marco—. Luego de que te marchaste del ministerio quedamos hablando con Ronald, y se nos ocurrió una idea, aunque puede ser algo arriesgada.

—Pues dímela, quizá podamos limitar los riesgos —observando al italiano hacer hechizos de silencio por sobre su hombro, atrajo una silla para sentarse frente a la chimenea.

—La idea que tenemos es que aceptes tomar una casa segura, diciendo por ejemplo que ya estás aburrido de pelear con tu protegido, y utilizar a Malfoy como señuelo en la casa. Instalar protecciones y esperar a que Percy u otra persona de su grupo llegue. Ya sabes que cuando se corrió el rumor de que Malfoy estaba en la mansión de su familia hubo un par de apariciones en el lugar. Probablemente si se enteran que está en una casa segura, intenten atraparlo nuevamente.

Oyendo la idea del otro Auror, sabía que era algo lógico, pero no deseaba correr el riesgo de que algo le ocurriera al rubio.

—¿Podríamos utilizar multijugos quizás? De esa forma uno de nosotros podría interpretar a Draco y así no corremos el riesgo de que le ocurra algo.

—Esa es una opción, pero habría que limitar quiénes sepan la verdad, cosa que el secuestrador no vaya a sospechar nada.

—Me parece bien si sólo lo sabemos tú, yo y Ron —asintió Harry—. De esa forma podríamos incluir un mayor número de Aurores, manteniendo siempre al menos a dos de nosotros, uno con la multijugos y otro de guardia. Ahora mismo enviaré una notificación a Dawlish para decir que acepto la idea de una casa segura.

Despidiéndose del Auror, se apresuró a buscar pergamino, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto al oír las risas del rubio desde el otro lado de la casa.

~.~

Apenas dos días después, ya tenían los tres Aurores organizado la forma en que se trabajaría, turnándose por día para representar al rubio, mientras uno de ellos actuaría como jefe del grupo de cuatro Aurores que mantendría vigilado el pequeño caserón. Y Harry había eliminado de su casa el servicio de red flú y había agregado un par de barreras, bloqueándolas a cualquier intrusión o persona, incluyendo a los elfos domésticos.

Harry no podía negar que el lugar donde estaba la casona era muy cómodo, ubicado en la parte alta de un acantilado, en el que a sus pies estaba un lago y un bosque; y aunque sus falencias en seguridad no eran grandes, sí permitía un par de espacios relativamente vulnerables en el que Percy o algún cómplice podría entrar.

Ya llevaban casi una semana turnándose, y hoy en especial le había costado al moreno despedirse de Draco, notando la tensión en el cuerpo del otro, sabiendo que sería un día completo antes de volver a la casa. Cada vez que recordaba la voz desdeñosa del rubio diciéndole con aire indiferente que volviera luego, deseaba que Percy o quien fuera se apareciera pronto y poder terminar con todo esto.

Observándose nuevamente frente al espejo, suspiró al tener tan cerca a la persona que deseaba y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, tocando lentamente un par de mechones rubios que caían frente a su rostro pálido y ligeramente angular, agradeciendo que Ron ya hubiera abandonado el baño donde hacían el relevo del señuelo.

Desperezándose, caminó a tranco rápido hasta la pequeña biblioteca, sabiendo que no levantaría ninguna sospecha que Draco permaneciera ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, en un intento de evitar al máximo el contacto con los Aurores, y de hacer algo útil con el tiempo disponible. Sentándose en una de las butacas cerca del ventanal que daba al lago, se permitió disfrutar del silencio del lugar, casi sin notar el ingreso de McLaggen a la biblioteca, sentándose y haciendo guardia cerca de la puerta.

—¿Cómo ha estado señor Malfoy? —preguntó Cormac, moviendo su varita aburridamente dejando escapar pequeñas chispas desde la punta.

Mirándolo fríamente, Harry se encogió de hombros antes de desviar la mirada otra vez hacia el ventanal.

—Aburrido —agregó luego de unos segundos, con aire indiferente, sabiendo que el rubio no esperaría una mayor respuesta de parte de Draco.

— Supongo que estar en una casa tan sencilla como ésta es poco para ti, ¿no? —continuó el Auror, haciendo que Harry se volteara a verlo, extrañado con el comentario, sabiendo que Cormac aunque detestara a Malfoy no actuaría así.

Lo que no se esperaba eran las cuerdas que saltaron de la varita del Auror, apresando sus brazos en su espalda, y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la butaca y luego hacia el suelo, golpeándose duramente un hombro.

—¿Creías que no íbamos a poder encontrarte? —siseó Cormac acercándose lentamente hacia él, bloqueando y sellando la puerta con su varita, sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Ahora sí lograremos terminar con lo que debíamos haber hecho hace tanto tiempo —murmuró, dándole una patada en las costillas, enterrando duramente la punta de zapato en su costado.

—¿Qué pretendes McLaggen, matarme? Todo el mundo sabe que soy inocente. Si te atrevieras a hacerme algo, todos te buscarían, al igual que al idiota de Weasley —jadeó, intentando protegerse del siguiente golpe, directo a su nariz, recordándole _ridículamente_ a sexto año cuando fue Draco quien le dio una patada similar. Intentando retorcerse lo suficiente, logró tocar con uno de sus dedos la pequeña medalla que tenía atada a la muñeca, sabiendo que en cualquier segundo Marco se daría cuenta de la situación.

—Estúpido Malfoy, aún sabiendo que estás por morir, tienes la cara de mantenerte orgulloso —escupió Cormac, sonrojándose de rabia, pateándolo con fuerza por última vez, antes de apuntarlo con la varita—. ¿Algo que quieras decir?

—Que eres un idiota —siseó Harry, temiendo por primera vez que Lorenzini no fuera a llegar. Sabía que esta vez nada detendría al que quisiera matar a Draco de hacerlo. No había otro secuaz como Anthony que retrasara las cosas un poco.

—Imbécil… Avada K-

Sintiendo el sudor frío empaparlo y su corazón luchar por salir de su pecho, soltó un grito profundo al ver al rubio caer al suelo, desmayado, tratando de liberar la adrenalina de alguna forma. Retorciéndose, inhaló largamente al sentir las cuerdas que lo ataban desaparecer.

—Podrías haber llegado antes, ¿no? —siseó Harry, colocándose de pie, haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor que irradiaba desde su pecho y su cara, observando por fin el rostro de su rescatista, agradecido de ver a Marco cerca de la puerta, acompañado de un par más de Aurores.

—Deberías agradecer que llegué justo a tiempo.

—Pues unos minutos antes no me habría molestado —murmuró Harry, tocando con cuidado su nariz, suspirando al notar el hechizo del italiano arreglándosela—. No puedo creer que Cormac también haya estado involucrado en todo esto —susurró el moreno acercándose al cuerpo del Auror, agitando su varita, asegurándose de que no pudiera intentar huir.

—No es Cormac. A él lo encontraron inconsciente en su cubículo en el Departamento de Aurores, probablemente emboscado desde antes de venir aquí. Nos lo estaban notificando cuando dejaste sonar la alarma.

—Tendré que agradecerle a Draco la idea de las medallas, o no la estaría contando —murmuró Harry, dejándose caer en la butaca—. ¿Esperaremos a ver quién es realmente o lo llevamos de inmediato al Ministerio?

—Tú relájate, yo lo llevaré al Ministerio y avanzaré parte del reporte. Luego te lo envío por lechuza y lo terminas en tu casa.

Sonriendo, Harry asintió soltando un suspiro aliviado de que las cosas por fin empezaran a solucionarse.

~.~

—Harry —murmuró Draco, abriendo los ojos luego de llevar un par de horas aparentando dormir, esperando a que el moreno llegara, notando que lo miraba desde la puerta, la luz de la ventana dejando la habitación lo suficientemente iluminada como para reconocer las túnicas y la pose en guardia común del Auror. Prácticamente no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, pero aún así sentía el calor que transmitían. Era como si estuvieran deslizándose sobre su piel, haciéndolo sentir desnudo a pesar del pantalón de pijama y la delgada sábana que lo cubría. Sujetando la tela en un puño contra su pecho, trató de mantener su respiración pausada, ocultando el extraño nerviosismo que lo recorría con la atención de Harry puesta sobre él.

Sabía que todas las veces en que algún acercamiento había ocurrido entre los dos desde que había llegado a Grimmauld Place, habían sido porque había acorralado y seducido al moreno hasta obligarlo a responder. Pero verlo ahora mirándolo así… sabía que ya todo había acabado. Que por fin Harry no tenía excusa para refrenarse.

Parecía demasiado largo el tiempo, desde que se hubiera sentido tan deseado como lo era ahora, donde con sólo un pestañeo lánguido del moreno podía sentir su piel erizarse y un nudo asentarse en su estómago, apretándose en su vientre cada vez más, hasta sentirse desfallecer de la presión. No negaría que había visto la fiereza de Harry cuando defendía a sus seres queridos, la imagen de Harry intentando detener a Weasley había quedado registrada en su memoria, dudando que alguna vez pudiera olvidarla, no cuando la sensación casi como un trueno de la magia del moreno había pasado por sobre él. Y aunque en ese momento, el miedo y la posesividad inexplicable lo habían llenado, ahora que tenía al moreno frente a él, observándolo como si fuera lo que siempre había querido, sabía que Harry haría exactamente lo mismo por él; sabía que con esa única mirada que le dedicaba desde la puerta, estaba diciéndole cuán importante era para él. Y joder, pero Draco quería sentir esa mirada siempre sobre él.

—Harry —llamó un poco más fuerte, notando el respingo del moreno antes de separarse del marco de la puerta y avanzar hacia la cama, deteniéndose a un par de metros.

—¿Winky te cuidó bien? —preguntó, sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada, acelerando el corazón del otro sin saberlo, infundiendo una sensación cálida en su vientre.

—Sí —respondió Draco con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que estando encerrado en la casa de Harry era prácticamente imposible que quienes estaban detrás de todo pudieran llegar hasta él.

—Se terminó todo —susurró Harry, dejándose caer sobre la butaca frente a la cama, entrecerrando los ojos, sin poder evitar la mueca al sentir el dolor en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Draco, reclinándose contra el respaldo de la cama, observando ávidamente al moreno, buscando alguna herida visible.

—Me emboscaron mientras estaba en la casa segura. Trataron de matarme, pero Lorenzini llegó a tiempo —suspirando colocó su mano sobre donde suponía se había formado un gran hematoma—. Atrapamos al culpable. Ahora debe estar encerrado en el ministerio y probablemente durante la semana se haga el juicio.

—¿Te golpeó demasiado? —acercándose al moreno, frunció el ceño al verlo señalar dos grandes puntos en su pecho—. Ridículo, en vez de haber ido a San Mungo —gruñó, retirándose al pequeño escritorio en un rincón, tomando un par de botellines con pociones y entregándoselas—. Son para el dolor y para facilitar la reparación de los tejidos.

—Gracias. Pero si no fui a San Mungo, fue porque no era nada grave y prefería volver hasta aquí y decirte que las cosas ya están mejor.

El 'y estar contigo' estaba implícito en sus palabras, haciendo sonrojarse y sonreír pequeñamente a ambos.

—Pues deberías quedarte conmigo un rato y celebrar, ¿no? —susurró Draco, deseando que el moreno no lo rechazara nuevamente. Algo debía significar que se hubiese dirigido a su dormitorio de inmediato.

—Puede ser —murmuró el Auror, sabiendo que ya nada los interrumpiría. Sonriendo ligeramente, se sacó la túnica burdeos, colocándola sobre la silla donde había estado sentado, disfrutando la manera en que los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron, dándole un reflejo ansioso aunque su cuerpo no lo traicionara, relajado como se encontraba sobre las sábanas.

Quitándose con lentitud cada prenda, no pretendía seducir a Draco —Merlín, de seguro si lo intentara, algo saldría ridículo—, sino sólo evitar que sus manos temblaran como lo hacían, y poder acostarse pronto, para pasar luego ese brote de nerviosismo que no sentía hace años. Sin embargo, no podía llegar a imaginarse la manera en que su inconsciente striptease estaba encendiendo al rubio, aún si se enredaba en los eternos botones de la camisa que debía usar bajo la túnica, o la duda sobre voltearse o no para quitarse los pantalones, y la manera en que éstos apretaban sus muslos y su culo al agacharse a desatar sus botas.

Cuando por fin quedó sólo en bóxers, suspiró, sonriendo ampliamente al oír el eco en la boca de Draco, relajándose al notar que el rubio estaba tan ansioso y excitado como él.

—Venga, hazme un espacio —murmuró, acercándose finalmente a la cama, dejando la última prenda en el suelo, sabiendo que al final no ocultaba nada de su excitación.

Recostándose tras él, soltó un gemido bajo al sentir toda esa piel cálida pegándose a su cuerpo, calzando perfectamente. Había deseado estar así durante tanto tiempo, aumentado con los asaltos durante las últimas semanas a los que Draco lo había sometido. Estaba seguro que no era algo de ahora, sino de años, porque se sentía como por fin estar en el lugar preciso en el momento indicado.

—Harry —suspiró Draco, girando la cabeza y observándolo directamente con esos ojos grandes y cálidos, como impresionados de verlo acostado tras él.

Colocando un dedo sobre su boca para silenciarlo, inhaló fuertemente al ver las pupilas de Draco dilatarse mientras los labios de éste se cerraban sobre él, la lengua del rubio deslizándose por sobre su yema, dejando que sus parpados descendieran sutilmente, tentándolo a acercarse aún más, chupando y rozando con sus dientes.

Sin separarse del rubio, estiró su brazo libre haciendo desaparecer el par de prendas que los separaban, soltando un suspiro al notar el contacto entre ambos.

—Detente —ordenó ronco, sujetando firmemente a Draco por la cintura, enterrando sus dedos en su cadera y presionándolo firmemente contra su erección hasta hacerlo parar salvo el pequeño temblor en un intento por acercarse más.

—Nooo —se quejó Draco, soltando su dedo y ahogando un gemido cuando el moreno lo deslizó hasta apretar sus pezones, arqueándose bajo la dura caricia, notando perfectamente la manera en que la polla del Auror se presionaba contra su trasero, deslizándose insinuantemente entre ambas nalgas, como enseñándole parte de lo que vendría.

Las manos del moreno se sentían calientes contra su cuerpo, apretándolo, asfixiándolo, haciéndole imaginar que lograría absorberlo por la piel. Aspirarlo por la nariz que se frotaba en su cuello.

—Harry —repitió, deslizando sus manos, subiéndolas hasta poder sujetar la cabeza del moreno, enredando sus dedos en el suave pelo oscuro, gimiendo al sentir el mordisco posesivo sobre su cuello y una mano firme tomar su pierna que estaba por encima, hasta dejarla colgando por sobre su cadera morena, dejándolo deliciosamente expuesto a sus embestidas.

—Te voy a follar tan duro, que mañana no podrás ni siquiera intentar caminar, y cada vez que te sientes me sentirás como si te estuviera follando nuevamente —jadeó contra su oído, mordisqueando su oreja y empujándose fuerte contra su trasero, volviéndolo loco cada vez que la cabeza de su erección se frotaba directamente contra su entrada.

—En vez de tanto hablar, deberías hacerlo, ¿no? —siseó burlón, jalando ligeramente el pelo en sus dedos, anclándose del cuello del otro y dejando escapar un murmullo de aprobación al sentir los dedos firmes de Harry sujetar sus bolas, apretándolas en su palma, haciéndolo agitar su cabeza. Presionando ese punto entre ambas, quería apretarse contra esa mano, sabiendo que era inútil, salvo retorcerse contra Harry, gimiendo al notar los dedos deslizarse hacia atrás deslizándose sobre su entrada, presionando varias yemas al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo imaginar cómo se sentiría tener todos esos dedos en su interior.

Cerrando los ojos, se sentía prácticamente sobrecargado, sabiendo lo agitada que sonaba su respiración, y haciendo pequeños movimientos contra las manos de Harry, deseando que por fin metiera algo dentro de él, lo que fuera, soltando casi un grito al notar por fin dos dedos lubricados —¿y eso cuándo pasó? —entrando en él, rápidamente moviéndose, palpando sus paredes, buscando su próstata y distendiéndolo con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir esa pequeña quemazón, logrando que su polla diera un respingo.

—No tan hablador ahora —murmuró Harry, dejando que su respiración caliente golpeara contra su mejilla mientras dejaba entrar un tercer dedo, dando pequeñas embestidas, frotando continuamente ese punto en su interior, haciendo danzar puntos blancos ante sus ojos.

—Ung, ya hazlo —siseó jadeando, volteando su rostro y enterrando sus dientes en uno de los labios frente a él, disfrutando del quejido de Harry, besándolo con fuerza, deseando desesperar al moreno tanto como se sentía él. Se dejó mover a la voluntad del Auror, dejando escapar un quejido gutural al sentir por fin la polla de Harry empujarse un par de centímetros, antes de retirarse por completo—. No —gimió el rubio, arqueándose al sentirlo empujarse y salirse lentamente, torturándolo con las pequeñas penetraciones—. Harry —llamó golpeando con su cabeza el hombro del otro, y tratando de apretar con su pierna la cadera morena, obligándolo a follarlo de verdad.

Oyendo la risa entrecortada y jadeante de Harry, no alcanzó a quejarse, apretando los ojos cuando por fin se empujó contra él, lo más profundo que la posición le permitía, apreciando la mano del moreno sujetar su muslo tirándolo hacia atrás, buscando de donde asirse, dándole embestidas cortas y profundas, golpeando repetidamente su próstata.

—Tócate —bufó Harry contra su oído, lamiendo su oreja y su mejilla, haciéndolo sentir decadente—. Quiero ver tu mano pellizcar tus pezones, deslizarse por tu piel, rasguñándola y dejando líneas rojas en su camino. Quiero que tomes tu polla y aprietes la cabeza, hasta que sientas que no puedes más…

Gimoteando, hizo caso de las palabras del moreno, sintiendo su piel arder, el sonrojo pesado bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho, donde ya una capa de sudor lo cubría. Podía sentir la mirada del moreno y su respiración caliente golpear su piel, aumentando aún más el placer de dejarse llevar por los susurros obscenos que llenaban sus oídos.

Era tanto lo que lo obsesionaba Draco, que verlo rendido a sus instintos estaba mermando la poca cordura que le quedaba, sintiéndose estremecer con cada sollozo, perdiendo cualquier trazo de autocontrol al observar esos mismos dedos que habían apretado la cabeza de su erección, tomar el líquido y llevarlo hasta esos labios mordisqueados, lamiéndolos lentamente mientras sus ojos grises lo miraban incitándolo a más.

Ya no podía con las pequeñas embestidas que podía darle, así que tomándolo por la cintura, lo volteó dejándolo boca abajo y acomodándolo hasta tener ese culo pálido y firme en alto, la entrada dilatada y brillante de lubricante a la vista y empujarse con fuerza hasta el final, saboreando el golpeteo de sus bolas contra las nalgas del rubio, sabiendo que el otro lo disfrutaba, a juzgar por los gemidos, y las contracciones alrededor de su polla.

Observando las manos de Draco enredarse en las sábanas, sujetándose a ellas para evitar ser arrastrado con cada embestida, agitando su cabeza de lado a lado, se inclinó hasta pegar su pecho a la espalda del rubio, tomando su erección en una mano y su mentón con la otra, volteándolo hasta poderlo besar, dominándolo por completo y bebiéndose el gemido al sentirlo correrse sobre su palma, apretándolo hasta hacerlo venirse dentro de él.

Sujetándolo, trató de controlar su respiración, dejándose caer a un lado, tomándolo entre los brazos y acercándolo a su pecho, deseando tenerlo lo más cerca posible, dejando escapar una risa satisfecha.

—Eres un maldito, ¿lo sabes? —croó Draco arrugando la nariz al oír el estado de su voz.

—¿Y eso por qué? —exclamó Harry, retirándose lo suficiente como para observar el mohín del rubio, agitando una mano, tratando de dejarlos un poco más limpios a ambos.

—Porque podríamos haber estado follando genialmente como conejos, sino hubiera sido por tus escrúpulos.

Sonriendo, Harry apretó una de las nalgas de Draco fuertemente, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo y empujarse contra sus caderas.

—Pues ahora tendremos la posibilidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido —susurró, dejándole sentir la erección que no había desaparecido del todo.

~.~

Apretando la cuerda entre sus manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que las cosas no hubieran sido así. ¿Por qué el maldito de Malfoy debía ser protegido a toda costa, cuando no era más que una falla de Mortífago? ¿Por qué debía estar detenido, cuando sólo había hecho lo necesario para que el mundo mágico fuera un lugar mejor?

No había esperado la mirada triste y confusa de Molly cuando entró a verlo en su celda, preguntándole los motivos, sin oír realmente sus respuestas. Su mamá ya tenía una opinión, y por mucho que le dijera que lo hacía por Fred y por los magos inocentes que Malfoy dañó, no la haría cambiar de opinión. Verla llorar mientras su papá se la llevaba lo había hecho dudar durante un segundo si realmente todo lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

No, no se podía permitir dudar, no cuando lo que hacía sí estaba bien. Quizá podía no ser lo más correcto, pero sí era lo necesario, lo que la gente no se atrevía hacer.

Lo que definitivamente lo había quebrado fue ver la figura del mago que todo este tiempo había sido su contacto en el ministerio, acercarse con la mirada seria y una cuerda larga en la mano.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —susurró con su voz profunda, entregándole la cuerda—. Tiene un hechizo incorporado para que no necesites un punto del que amarrarla.

—Pero señor, yo nunca lo traicionaría, no es necesario, nunca diría nada —farfulló acercándose a la reja, sin querer morir. No deseaba morir.

—Sabes mucho, y Potter querrá hacer todo con tal de obtener toda la información. Lo siento Weasley… Percy, pero es lo necesario.

¿Y no todo se basaba en eso, en lo necesario? Apretando la cuerda que le entregó el mago, lo observó retirarse, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo vería. Al menos sería una buena imagen con la que quedarse.

Inhalando largamente, observó su rostro pálido y ojeroso en el pequeño espejo que había en un rincón, deseó estar mejor presentado de lo que estaba actualmente, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna opción de tener un último deseo.

Colocándose la soga al cuello, la sintió apretarse inevitablemente.

~.~

Sonriendo ligeramente, entró al largo pasillo con los cubículos de los Aurores, sintiéndose más relajado y vitalizado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pensando en la rubia causa de ello, su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, deseando poder volver luego a su casa y descubrir qué más podría provocarle el otro hombre.

—Harry —el llamado preocupado de Marco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteándose a observar al italiano caminar rápidamente hasta él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sintiendo parte de su alegría evaporarse al ver el gesto descompuesto de Lorenzini.

—Percy era la persona bajo la multijugos, y se suponía que había que mantenerlo detenido hasta que se citara a juicio mañana por la tarde, pero de alguna manera alguien se coló en su celda y le facilitó los medios para poder suicidarse.

—¿Qué? —su exclamación llamó la atención de algunos de los que estaban caminando hacia sus cubículos. Sujetando al Auror por el brazo, lo hizo entrar en su oficina.

—Como lo escuchas, Percy se suicidó durante la noche. Fue uno de los guardias que le llevaba la cena quien lo descubrió. Según el reporte forense, sí es suicidio, pero aún así quieren correr algunos test antes de dar un veredicto final. Ahora tendremos una reunión con Dawlish quién explicará mejor todo y asignará la investigación para saber quién está detrás.

—¿Pero y los hechizos de seguridad no detectaron nada?

—Yo los revisé y la magia fue perturbada para no registrar nada.

—Maldición, cuando esto se sepa será terrible. ¿Ya lo saben los Weasley? —preguntó, sabiendo que tendría que darse una vuelta por la casa de los pelirrojos.

—Sí, el mismo Arthur acompañó a los Aurores hasta el Servicio Medimágico Legal. Lamento la situación, sé cómo te sientes respecto a ellos.

—Créeme que yo también lo siento —respondió, quitándose los lentes y frotándose los ojos.

~.~

_La tragedia sigue enlutando el Ministerio de Magia Inglés. Luego de una complicada y sumamente arriesgada maniobra realizada por el equipo de Aurores a cargo de Harry Potter, se logró la captura del buscado Percy Weasley, quién regresó a terminar con lo que no pudo en un comienzo, que era matar al joven Malfoy. Para esta ocasión los Aurores estaban preparados, tendiéndole una trampa y logrando detenerlo, encontrándose retenido en inmediaciones del Ministerio. _

_Lo que nadie se esperaba es que los rumores de una mafia al interior de éste, y de la que Weasley habría sido miembro, decidió que su ayuda era prescindible, ordenándole suicidarse. Pueden imaginar el horror del guardia que lo descubrió, cuando ninguna alarma había dado aviso, corroborando la hipótesis de la mafia ministerial. Debemos recordar que esto se suma al uso del polvo peruano, del cual su adquisición se encuentra restringido a los permisos entregados por el Ministerio, y al que Weasley y Goldstein tuvieron acceso._

_El gran problema que surge, es que esto congela por completo la investigación respecto a los verdaderos culpables de la muerte del ministro Dipson, ya que aunque se sabe que Weasley fue el autor material, el o los autores intelectuales están completamente a salvo con la muerte de su sicario. Según esta bruja logró enterarse, el juicio se pensaba en realizar en un par de días más, y ahora lamentablemente no hay a quién enjuiciar, y el Ministerio se niega a entregar un informe o a realizar un sumario público que permita aclarar las últimas situaciones ocurridas en el corazón de nuestro Ministerio. _

_Lo último que se puede considerar, es la grave situación que expone todo lo acontecido, dando gritos claros de la necesidad de una actualización y una limpieza a fondo del sistema político de nuestra sociedad mágica. Habrá que esperar al gobierno mágico que logre ponerse a la altura de la situación, para ver qué se hará a lo largo de los siguientes años._

* * *

><p>Gracias a la chica que me envío el PM para recordarme de actualizar. Apenas termine de revisar el epílogo lo subiré.<p> 


	11. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_.**

Avanzando hasta el Atrio, hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de Ron antes de desaparecer hasta su casa.

La reunión del día de hoy no había sido especialmente agradable, considerando que era para plantear la reevaluación de la necesidad de que Draco Malfoy tuviera un guardia dispuesto por el ministerio en forma permanente.

Hace más de cinco meses que había ocurrido el asesinato del ministro Dipson, y las investigaciones estaban completamente entrampadas, sin poder obtener nueva información ni algún atisbo de las personas que podrían haber sido parte de la supuesta mafia al interior del ministerio. Era como si realmente no hubiera existido nada de nada, aunque se había demostrado que quién le entregó la cuerda a Percy había sido alguien con acceso a la regulación de los hechizos de seguridad, con la capacidad de resguardar todos los posibles resquicios que delataran su identidad.

Tampoco había existido algún nuevo intento de acercarse a Draco, quién estaba volviendo a aparecer en su lugar de trabajo, incluso si trabajar de manera cercana a Aurelio Candau estaba comenzando a ser algo que preferiría no hacer, detestando la cercanía con la que el hombre lo trataba, aun con su mujer en el lecho de muerte. Probablemente la pobre preferiría morir antes que seguir sufriendo los descarados engaños por parte de su marido.

De todas maneras, la situación pública del rubio no era tan compleja, considerando la manera en que Skeeter y Montola habían publicado diversos artículos a su favor, y por primera vez habían hecho una noticia detallada y sin mentiras ni frases mal citadas, en la que habían cubierto todo el escándalo que había sido la muerte de Dipson, la detención de Draco, el posterior juicio y secuestro, y por último la captura de Percy y su suicidio. Hace muchísimos años que_ El Profeta_ no vendía tan rápido tantos ejemplares, viéndose obligados a reimprimirlos varías veces, y obviamente la rubia periodista no podía estar más feliz, incluso habiendo sugerido que podría escribir un libro al respecto.

¿Y en su vida personal?

Había seguido viendo a Draco cada vez que debía establecer una reunión con los Aurores en prácticas que tenían rotatorio de protección, así como cada día en el que se autoasignaba su cuidado.

Y no eran pocas las veces que el rubio había logrado convencerlo de caer nuevamente en ese juego de tira y afloja, follándolo cuando no podía aguantar más esas miradas por sobre un hombro ni esos pasos coquetos desfilar incesantemente frente a él, luciendo túnicas, camisas y más. Siendo sincero, cada gesto y palabra de Draco era suficiente como para hacerlo desear poder atarlo a su cama y no dejarlo salir de ahí jamás. Pero sin saber qué era lo que el rubio deseaba, era prácticamente imposible que él pudiera decidir algo, aún sabiendo que lo que comenzaba a sentir por el otro hombre era algo mucho más profundo que el simple deseo.

Observando su dormitorio, donde aún había algo de la ropa que Draco había comenzado a dejar de vez en cuando en Grimmauld Place, decidió que no había mejor momento que el presente para tomar una decisión, sabiendo que nada de lo que él dijera podría influir en lo que Draco sintiera.

Aferrando su varita, se desapareció, sabiendo perfectamente dónde estaba el rubio.

~.~

—Dime, Draco, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora que ya las cosas se han calmado un poco? —preguntó Narcissa, observándolo por sobre el borde de la taza de té, antes de depositarla nuevamente en la pequeña mesa.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, supuso que era obvio que su madre querría saber qué haría de su vida.

—No lo he decidido concretamente —respondió, desviando la mirada hacia el ventanal de su habitación—. He pensado bastante, y creo que soy capaz de entender el punto de Padre, acerca del juego de poder del Ministerio. He hablado con Astrid Marsson y con el Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot, quienes se han interesado en ofrecerme el puesto de Joven Representante Británico del Wizengamot. Están seguros que con uno o dos años en el puesto, estaré listo para poder ingresar como miembro permanente del Wizengamot.

—¿Y qué dice Potter al respecto? —sabía que su madre trataba de hacer la pregunta de la manera más inofensiva posible. Tarde o temprano tenía que decirle la verdad sobre su ¿relación? con el moreno.

—Potter no dice nada porque aún no lo he hablado en el ministerio —respondió, depositando la delicada porcelana en la mesa antes de mirar directamente a su madre, detestando esa pequeña sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

—Pues deberías decírselo, después de todo es tu guardia _personal_.

—Lo hace sonar sórdido, madre —murmuró desviando la mirada nuevamente, sintiendo el menor de los sonrojos tratar de subir por su cuello, ahogando una exclamación al ver al mismo moreno avanzar hacia la puerta de la mansión._ Y hablando del Mago Merlín…_

—Pues creo, hijo, que ya deberías dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón con Harry —susurró la rubia, estirando una mano hasta sujetar una de las suyas—. ¿Y qué mejor momento que el presente?

—Señora —con un ¡_pop_! Tink apareció en el pequeño salón, retorciéndose las orejas en un gesto nervioso que había tenido desde todo el incidente con la Imperius—. El Auror Potter está afuera preguntando por el joven Draco.

Observando la sonrisa de su madre, supo que no tendría otra salida más que enfrentar al moreno.

~.~

—Auror Potter, que agradable verlo por aquí —saludó la delgada mujer, sonriéndole ligeramente al ver el rubor subir a sus mejillas al no saber cómo saludarla. Ayudándolo a salir del paso, y sabiendo que vería al moreno constantemente en su casa, se inclinó hasta depositar un beso sobre su mejilla—. Es una lástima que ahora deba partir a una cita previamente agendada. De todos modos, no dudo que Draco sabrá ofrecerle alguno de los deliciosos pasteles que los elfos prepararon hoy.

—Claro señora Malfoy —farfulló Harry, viéndola despedirse del rubio, antes de voltearse hacia él y sonreírle nuevamente.

—Pórtense bien —se despidió con un pequeño guiño, antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

—No creo que quieras entender a mi madre —suspiró Draco, haciendo un gesto de sufrimiento antes de sonreírle torcidamente al moreno.

Tanto por un knut, tanto por un galleon.

—¿Y si estuviera dispuesto a? —preguntó, mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos, deseando ver cualquier expresión que le dijera que no estaba tan loco en arriesgarse así.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar al salón —susurró Draco, señalando vagamente detrás suyo, sin quitarle la vista de encima, sintiendo perfectamente su corazón chocar contra su pecho y sus manos colocarse ridículamente húmedas. Controlándose, avanzó hasta la agradable sala, ordenándole a Tink que trajera más té y pasteles.

No se esperaba ser volteado con fuerza, y sentir unos labios duros apretarse contra los suyos, haciéndolo temblar involuntariamente, soltando un gemido vergonzoso que Harry aprovechó para empujar con su lengua.

Aferrándose a la túnica del Auror, se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá, arrastrando al moreno sobre él, disfrutando perfectamente del peso sobre su pelvis, apretándolo en los lugares precisos.

—No quiero sólo esto contigo —susurró Harry separándose por un instante de sus labios, señalando tentativamente entre los dos.

—Bueno, podríamos irnos a mi dormitorio y sería un poco más que sólo esto —respondió Draco seriamente, antes de soltar una sonrisa, haciendo que algo se desbordara en su pecho.

Apretándolo y besándolo nuevamente, suspiró al sentir esos dedos largos y traviesos deslizarse en su pelo, jalándolo ligeramente.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora, que aunque el ministerio quiera eliminar las rotativas de Aurores que te cuidan, estarás obligado a vivir con uno durante mucho, mucho tiempo? —murmuró Harry, mordisqueando la piel del cuello de Draco, disfrutando de cada pequeño suspiro que lograba arrancar.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que algo lograremos hacer para no aburrirnos, después de todo, espero tener mi Auror personal durante tanto tiempo como me aguante —respondió, soltando un gemido al notar los dientes clavarse con fuerza, sabiendo que el otro buscaba dejar una marca.

—Puedes apostar que será mucho tiempo el que habrá para inventar cosas —susurró, oyendo el gritito del elfo al verlos juntos, apareciéndolos automáticamente hasta el dormitorio del rubio. Sonriendo, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, entreabriendo la camisa de Draco. Ya habría tiempo de disculparse con el pobre elfo.

~.~

—Narcissa, tan radiante como siempre —saludó la bruja, inclinándose hasta besar ligeramente la mejilla de la otra.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió, esperando que su anfitriona le ofreciera sentarse, sonriendo brevemente mientras un mesero traía una bandeja de té.

—Supongo que mucho influye mi aumento de sueldo gracias a las exclusivas que me has conseguido —murmuró la bruja, agitando la varita y haciendo un par de hechizos de privacidad alrededor de la mesa.

—Pues ya sabes que para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Yo te ayudo con las noticias, y tú me ayudas con mi hijo.

—Es cierto —asintió Rita Skeeter, señalando la libreta a un lado de su taza—. Y gracias a todo lo que me ha pasado, continúan saliendo más y más noticias, como que Cho está algo inestable, casi loca según mis fuentes, y que el abogado de ustedes, Johnson, hizo una demanda contra Callahan por abuso de poder y que está haciendo ilegal el tipo de interrogatorios al que sometieron a Draco.

—Pues ya ves, para eso son los amigos y los Slytherin —dijo con una sonrisa, bebiéndose lo último del té—. Gracias por ayudar con todo lo de Draco.

—No es nada, por ti, lo que sea.

-.-Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a quienes tuvieron la paciencia de llegar hasta este punto de la lectura. <em>

_Un abrazo!_


End file.
